Broken Wings
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: My first attempt at a fantasy. Set at a magical high school, the extremely powerful warlock Eiri Yuki meets Shuichi Shindo, a much less powerful one, who instantly becomes infatuated with him. But with the beautiful Yuki, things are never what the seem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, of course they aren't mine.

A.N. This is my first attempt at a fantasy, so sorry if it sucks.

Shuichi Shindo ran, his boots slapping the concrete, sloshing through puddles from last nights rain. It was raining now, and the mist had slightly dampened his pink hair. His legs burned, and his breath hurt, his throat, but still he ran, fearing what would happen if he stopped.

They were after his soul. The empty creatures known as Soul Stealers. They wanted to make him one of theirs. He swallowed, fear their tiny bodies on his skin. He kept running, not sure where he was going. He was sure he'd passed the last spot for a portal ages ago, and had no clue where the next one was.

'_If I was stronger... I could sense it...' _He thought _'If I was stronger... I could fly. I wouldn't be stuck here... running like some coward. Hell, who am I kidding? I am a coward.'_

He turned back, trying to see how far the creatures were behind him, he stumbled, falling to the ground.

"Great. I..."

But he stopped, upon seeing the almost wall like pile of Soul Stealers in front of him, their yellow eyes and almost bug-like bodies wiggling in front of him.

"Oh... God..."

"SON OF A-- GET UP!"

Shuichi looked up, trying to see who had called to him, as we all to head the mysterious voice's command. A body dropped from a nearby roof, falling to the ground and landing on it's feet in front of Shuichi. Shuichi stumbled back, still on his hands and knees. A pair of white wings came into view, and golden hair that shone in the moonlight. There was some type of light from the Soul Stealers.

"Shield!" The man yelled, holding up his hand and as if made from air, an invisable shield formed in front of him, deflecting their attack. He turned his head, his face nearly blocked by the size of his large wings. But Shuichi could make out a pair of amber eyes.

'_Like... pure gold...'_ He thought softly _'He must be an angel... I thought they were nearly extinct...'_

"GET UP!" He yelled again, and this time Shuichi obeyed, only to nearly collaspe again. His savior had turned back to the Soul Stealers. "Stop!"

Suddenly, time stood still, and the creatures froze as if in ice. He lowered his hands, clapping them once together, and slamming them into the ground.

"Banish!"

Underneath the wall of Soul Stealers, a portal opened, swallowing them just as they began to awaken from their sleep. The golden haired angel turned to Shuichi.

'_Like pure... gold.'_ Shuichi thought, slipping into unconsciousness

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Like I said, this is my first attempt at writing a fantasy story, but I really wanted to do it, so I decided to give it a shot. I actually wrote this a while ago, and had it in my head for even longer than that before I finally sat down and typed it up. But for a long time, it took me ages to decide on a title for the story. I was going to go with so many different titles, like "Half and Half" (which'll make sense later), and things like One Night, and Angel. But I eventually settled on Broken Wings. It's sad really, I keep coming up with more and more fanfics, but I can't even finish one. Actually, so far, the only one that's totally done it Blood Red Memories. Which means, yes, there are second chapters to Orange Dream Bar and Happy Anniversary coming, as well as a to Promise, and tons more to The Coffeeshop. A Nervous Habit still has a while to go, as does Stranger Things Have Happened. And of course, Chaos Theory.

Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as always. Nope, not mine

Shuichi awoke the next morning in the infirmary. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"How'd I get here?" He asked the nurse when she came to check on him.

"Someone brought you here." She replied simply

Shuichi started to ask her who, but by the way she said it, he figured she wasn't going to give up anymore information.

"Does anything hurt?" She asked

"Just my head." He replied

She sighed, moving to him and gently placing her hands on the sides of his head. He closed his eyes, listening to her chant softly in a language that he didn't understand. He looked up at her. She was beautiful, to him, almost all elves were. But, most people didn't see her beauty because of her cruel personality. Her silver hair hung neatly down her back, the sweet scent of her plain dress filled Shuichi's nose, causing him to smile as a warmth spread through his head, removing the pain.

"Now Shuichi, I normally wouldn't do that but..."

"I know. I know."

"Now." She said, handing him his books "Get to class."

Shuichi took off running down the massive halls of the school, dodging between groups of gigling girls and chatting boys. He ran as fast as he could, determined to get to his next class before one, he was late, and two: his fangirls found him and questioned where he was. They'd have a field day babying him if they knew he'd been hurt.

'_I'm tired of people thinking that just because I look like a girl, I want to be treated like one.'_

He turned down a hall, running faster and faster, until he realized he had no idea what period this was.

"Crap..." He murmered, closing his eyes before he could stop "Just my..."

"Look out, moron!"

He managed to open his eyes just in time to see a body in front of him, and watched as it went down as he crashed into it.

"Ow."

"Oh!" Shuichi cried out "I'm sorry... I didn't..."

Then it caught his eyes. A long white coat. Black gloves that came up to meet his sleeves. Black pants, golden hair and eyes.

'_Like pure...'_

"Hey!" Shuichi said loudly "It's you, from the other night!"

The eyes narrowed.

"Could you get off of me please."

"Yeah! Could you get off our Yuki-kun?"

Shuichi crawled off of the man lying under him, and looked up at the ten girls standing behind him.

"I'm not yours." He replied "And I don't know you." He said to Shuichi

And with that and a sway of his billowy coat, he walked away.

"Oh, now you upset him!" One of the girls said "He was in a good mood today."

"How can you tell?" Another one asked

"Normally, he only lets us follow him halfway through the garden before he summons things to throw at us. But today, we almost made it to his class." The first replied

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"Who was that?" Shuichi asked

The girls glared down at him. Shuichi gulped, suddenly afraid.

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MAN IN SCHOOL?"Another screamed "NO, IN EXISTENCE!"

"Sorry..." Shuichi began

The girls gathered together and spoke in harmony.

"THE WONDERFUL... THE BEAUTIFUL...THE RIDICULOUSLY POWERFUL WARLOCK NAMED EIRI YUKI! WHO NO FANGIRL HAS EVER SUCCESSFULLY GLOMPED!"

Shuichi cocked his head at them, surprised. He was glomped at least several times a day by his few fangirls, but someone who has this many, probably more, had never been glomped seemed kinda strange.

"Never glomped? Wow..."

"Yeah." One said "After what happened to the last girl... we just kinda quit."

"What happened to the last girl?" Shuichi asked

"Let's just say, they're still trying to unthaw her."

"Oh..."

Shuichi glanced at the clock, suddenly remembering why he was in the hallway in the first place.

"What period is this?" Shuichi asked

"5th." One replied

Shuichi jumped back to his feet, hearing the bell ring, knowing that he still had to trek over to the other side of the building.

"Thanks!" He yelled, jumping and running away

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Sorry for the short chappy, the next one will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them. I want them though...

"Eiri, would you please demonstrate for us?"

"Huh?"

Yuki looked up at his teacher, returning from a moment of spacing out.

"Or perhaps you find the ceiling more interesting..."

Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes. He hated being called Eiri. And more than that, he hated being treated like a student. He had long since graduated his classes, and had hung around for a place to stay and a job as a T.A. He sighed and stretched, looking casually at his instructor.

"What?" He asked

The class giggled. The teacher shot them a reproachful look before bringing his glare back to Yuki.

"The magic of ice. Would you care to demonstrate?"

Yuki smirked, cracking his knucles.

'_Big mistake.'_

He stood and stretched once again.

"You sure about this?" He asked

The teacher nodded, and beconed for him to continue.

'_I know I shouldn't do it... I know I should hold back... but...'_

Yuki held out his hand, and from it, a powerful burst of ice shot, covering the entire class room, and soon all of the students within it. He laughed, as he turned he room into a virtural skating rink. He smiled, crossing his arms and staring at his work.

"Eiri!"

Yuki's grin grew wider as he turned to the doorway, and glanced upon the face of the flustered man standing there.

"Mr. Baton. Always a pleasure." He said

"Office. Now."

Yuki shrugged, casually walking towards the door.

"Should I thaw them first?"

"OFFICE!"

"Fine. Jeez." Yuki said, raising his hands in mock surrender "No biggie."

"No biggie? You've been late five times in the past two weeks!"

Shuichi sighed, running his fingers through his soft pink hair.

"I'm sorry." He said "But... it really wasn't my fault. You see... I was leaving... the infirmary..."

"The infirmary?"

Shuichi nodded.

"I was chased by Soul Stealers last night..."

"Soul Stealers?"

Shuichi nodded, leaning in closer to his teacher.

"Yeah... and then... Eiri Yuki... he saved me. With his pure white wings he--."

"What?"

"He saved me."

"That part about the--."

"Wings?"

She didn't speak another word, only grabbed Shuichi's arm and practically dragged him down towards the office.

"What were you thinking! More importantly, were you thinking?" Barton shouted

Yuki sighed, tilting his head back and slumping down in his chair, a seat oh to familiar to him in the headmistress's office.

"No one's hurt." He said

"You froze 26 students and a teacher solid!"

"And I was going to unthaw them before you came and dragged me away. He asked me for a demonstration, so I gave him one."

Barton rolled his eyes.

"I can't deal with this!"

"Good. It's not your job to."

Barton slammed his fists down onto the desk, creating a dent.

"I'll just let the headmistress deal with this."

"You're dragging Kina into this?" Yuki asked

"How **dare** you speak of the lady in such an informal manner!"

"**Barton!** I think I shall be the one who decides what is appropiate to call me."

Both their eyes turned towards the door to find a beautiful, blue eyed, woman standing in the frame, glowing with an unearthly glow. Her hair was a dark, deep raven, and hung well past her narrow hips. Her long dress hung and clung along her curves, swaying with each motion she made as she entered the room.

Her eyes met Barton's, and narrowed.

"Get out!" She yelled

Without another word, Barton made a swift exit, leaving a slightly surprised Yuki behind.

"Think I overdid it?" She asked

Yuki shrugged.

"I think you did pretty well, caught _me_ off guard." He replied, relaxing his fingers from where they had been gripping the chair out of terror. He had seen this woman's bad side once before, and he never wanted to get on it again

She sighed and sat on the front of her dented desk, waving her hand over the indention.

"Sarcio." She muttered, watching the desk mend itself. She then turned her beautiful, elven face to Yuki. "I'm going to let you go. In a few moments, go back to your dorm and pretend this whole thing never happened."

"You're a goddess."

"No. I'm an elf. Your mother was a goddess."

Yuki sighed.

"Do we always have to talk about this?" He asked, rubbing his fingers across his face

"Yes. If she was still here--."

"But she's not. She died a long time ago."

"Hm." Kina said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. She fell silent for a while before speaking "What happened today is unacceptable."

"Yeah. But it was fun."

Kina chuckled, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, slightly amused "He only asked for a demonstration. Not a skating rink."

Yuki chuckled.

"I suppose... it's because... I'm tired of being treated like a child."

This time, it was Kina who laughed.

"Oh, but Eiri... you are a child. Very much so. Behind all that power, still lies youth and innocence."

"Youth maybe, but innocence... not for a long time."

Kina narrowed her eyes, but then laughed again.

"You sound like _him_ sometimes, you know that?"

Yuki stood, suddenly angered.

"You shut your mouth! I am **nothing** like him!" He yelled "I want nothing to do with him!"

"Eiri! Calm down1"

"Don't call me that! Stop talking to me like I'm a child!"

"I'm sorry!" Kina yelled, nearing Yuki and wrapping her arms around him.

Yuki squeezed her back, clinging to her dress mudch like he used to when he was little. When he was afraid. When he could feel that white-hot pain across his shoulder blades, threatening to erupt.

They stood like that for a few moments, before Kina spoke.

"You are very much the same as hen you first came to me."

Yuki didn't speak, only rested more onto her shoulder.

"Such a small, beautiful, quivering frightened boy."

"You were the only person who saw me as that." Yuki murmured "Everyone else saw me as a monster."

Kina pulled back from him, placing Yuki's face in her hands.

"You look so much like her. I can se her clear in your eyes."

Yuki shrugged out of her grasp, closing his eyes.

"Stop." He said softly

"You came to me. And I took you, and cared for you, according to your mother's wishes." She continued "I allowed you to come to this school, and after you graduated, I allowed you to stay... _provided_..."

"That I do something productive and don't harm anyone."

"And you've done neither."

"But it's not like you'll kick me out." Yuki said "You won't risk that _he'll_ talk to me."

Kina crossed her arms and sighed.

"I think you take my kindness for granted."

"I do."

Kina rolled her eyes.

"You're right though. But still, this disobeying of the rules..."

"I'm sorry... it was a mistake." Yuki said

Kina cocked her head, shocked.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Kina shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"That's new... you apologizing... but still... this isn't the only reason I came down here."

"What?"

"I heard you crossed into the mortal world last night."

Yuki's eyes widened.

"Word spreads through this school like cockroaches." He muttered

"Which is not only against school policy... but against **my** rules I set for you."

"I know."

Kina sighed.

"So, why'd you go?"

Yuki paused for a moment, choosing the correct words to say.

"I wanted... to stretch... my wings."

Kina was silent.

"They've been aching lately. I need to free them more and more... I don't know why."

Her hand went to her lip, and she began nibble subconsciously on her nails.

"What?" He asked, "You're... nervous."

"No. I was just thinking about something."

"What?'

"It doesn't concern you."

"Oh, you'd think it would... considering our..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively teasing her "_Close personal_ relationship."

Kina scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You and my daughter had one night together. One. Don't let it go to your head."

Yuki laughed softly.

"It has been... just one right?"

Yuki cocked his head.

"It doesn't concern you." He replied

Kina rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, someone saw you... last night. When you were out 'stretching'."

"Yeah... that baka. What's his name?'

"Shuichi Shindo. Don't worry, it's being taken care of. You just have to be more careful."

Yuki nodded.

'_Shuichi Shindo, huh?'_ He thought

Kina sighed, sitting behind her desk.

"Go. The secretary will write you a pass."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. I actually don't have anything to say here, other than, yeah, sorry if the story sucks...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Warning: Some seemingly random fluff, but it'll make sense soon.

Yuki exited the office, slumping down in yet another chair in the outer office behind a line of other students. He looked over at a rather familiar pink head.

"Hey." He said simply

The boy turned to him.

"Hey."

"Shuichi, right?"

Shuichi nodded.

"So, what are you here for?" Yuki asked

"Tardies. You?"

"I froze 26 people solid instantaneously."

Silence.

"Oh."

They were both silent for a moment, as Yuki sat, staring with interest at the small boy sitting next to him.

'_He's pretty cute.'_ Yuki thought

Shuichi felt his cheeks burn red under the glare from his sempai.

"Sempai?" Shuichi asked softly

Yuki didn't answer, only leaned in closer, and spoke softly.

"You know, Shu-chan." He said, touching a strand of hot pink hair "I think... I'm becoming... infatuated by you."

Shuichi swallowed, unsure how to answer. He felt the painful tinge of blush filling his cheeks again. His breath caught as he stared into those pure amber eyes.

Shuichi felt like they had been like that for ages, his face lightly touched by those soft, nimble fingers, that scent wafting into his nose, his eyes lost into those golden ones, and traveling across that beautiful face, that pale skin, those rose petal lips.

'_He's beautiful...'_ Shuichi thought, forcing himself to swallow and release the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Suddenly, he got the impulse to kiss the lovely boy in front of him and closed his eyes, leaning forwards.

In an instant, the warmth from those fingers, the soft puffs of breath on his face, all faded away. Shuichi opened his eyes to find himself staring at an empty seat.

He glanced at the clock. What had felt like an eternity he realized had only been about a minuet and a half. He scanned the office. Eiri was no where in sight. He blinked a few times, trying to force some detail out of his mind that could prove that what had happened had been real, and not some false fantasy that his mind had indulged him in.

He found none.

"It... can't be... he was just..." Shuichi murmured

"Shuichi Shindo. The headmistress will see you now." The secretary said, not looking up from the paperwork where she was scribbling swiftly.

Shuichi felt himself stand, walking past her desk and towards the headmistress's door, not focusing on the task at hand.

His mind replayed the last few moments, and he sighed, realizing that he had no real proof that he'd ever spoken to Eiri a few moments ago, much less shared such a tender moment.

'_I think... I'm becoming...'_ Shuichi replayed in his head

'_Had he really said that?' _He thought

'_Infatuated... by you.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Sorry about the shortness, but I'll be updating pretty darn soon, so it'll be okay. I hate that it took me so long to update! Sorry again, and thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they make me all happy inside!


	5. Chapter 5

'_What's this feeling... this lightness and warmth?'_

Yuki closed his eyes, silently thanking Kina for giving him his own dorm room. He stretched, wincing at the pain in his back was still there. It had dulled a bit, but was persistent nonetheless.

'_This feeling of... energy...'_

Yuki removed his shirt and firmly placed his hands against the walls of his room, pushing agaist them, willing the pain to go from his body.

'_My wings... they ache...' _ He thought _'Again and again... I don't understand why it keeps happening...'_

Clamping his eyes shut, he breathed deeply, trying to force out the pain, and focus on the warm energy that was lingering inside of him.

'_What did that kid do to me...'_ He thought _'Speaking of... why did I act like that to him? Why did I...'_

He sighed, pushing so hard against the wall that he was afraid that he'd make another dent, that would cause Kina to get angry and make him clean all the bathrooms with a toothbrush and sponge again.

This was almost like a game he played when he got like this. Seeing just how long he could go without letting them out. Without stretching his wings. He knew he had to give up soon, the pain was beginning to get unbearable.

'_When I was near him... why did I feel this... static... this attraction?'_ He took a shaky breath, wincing as every nerve in his body ached with the movement required. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

'_I can do this... I...'_

He fell to his knees, sweat forming on his body as he fought with the urge to scream and cry out. Wrapping his arms around himself, he pressed his head into the wooden floor, taking comfort in it's coolness. Once again, he delved deep inside himself, searching for the warmth. He found it still there, still lingering within him.

'_I won't give in... this pain won't over come me...'_

"Let's be frank Shindo-kun... I need you to forget everything you saw."

Shuichi looked up at Headmistress Kina wide eyed, not sure what she was talking about.

'_What I saw? What does she mean...'_

"Mistress... I..."

"The other night in the mortal realm..." She said calmly

'_She means with Yuki... when I saw him... his wings? Why would I have to forget that.'_

"I don't understand." He said simply

"You wouldn't. Just trust me. It's best... for your safety... that you forget that incident ever happened? Alright?"

Shuichi blinked a few times. He thought he was being sent here for tardies, and that he would be out of there soon. But now he's being told to forget something his mind barely understood. He had heard about the government erasing people's minds in mortal movies... but this was his school. And his school headmistress!

"I– I guess..."

"Don't worry, Shindo-kun. I'm not going to erase your memories."

Shuichi looked up at her, alarmed.

"I'm the headmistress, did you think I _couldn't _read minds?" She said, laughing softly "But, I trust you. You're a good kid, and I see no need to erase your memory. Just keep what you saw... in the very back of your mind, and never speak of it to anyone, except to me or Eiri. Okay?"

Shuichi nodded, and after a beat of silence, Shuichi spoke.

"Headmistress?"

"Hm?"

"What is... Yuki-sempai?"

Kina's eyes grew warmer for an instant, a soft smile came to her lips, before they faded away and she spoke.

"Something you couldn't understand." She replied, laughing again for a reason unknown to Shuichi.

"Headmistress?"

"Hm? Oh. Oh, the tardies... forget them. Just go back to class, and try and be on time from now on."

Shuichi nodded, smiling and standing.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." The headmistress joked, extended her hand

Smiling Shuichi took it.

For a moment, she froze, looking down at Shuichi's hand, her eyes growing wide for a moment.

'_This boy...'_ She thought _'This energy... this healing... I can see why Eiri was drawn to him..'_

"Headmistress?" Shuichi asked nervously

Kina smiled, releasing his hand.

"Head to class." She said cheerily, watching her leave his office.

'_This is going to be one hell of a year...'_ She thought, sliding back behind her desk

In his room, Eiri had lost the fight to keep his wings contained, he stood and spread his arms, sighing with relief as he felt them extend from his back. He stretched them to their full length, completely forgetting where he was. His large wing span knocked over his shelving, sending numerous books, potions and glass items crashing to the floor.

"Opps..." He said, wincing "Kina's gonna be pissed."

He peered out his window, making sure that no one was around, before jumping out of it, and soaring into the deep woods behind the school, his back pressed against the sun and sky.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. A friend of mine cracked a whip on me to get me to upload this chapter, and as a personal favor, I gave myself a wrist cramp typing it so fast. So if I don't update anything else for a while, blame her. Lol.

OH, a rare treat: SPOILER ALERT! Next chapter, prepare for the "Eiri Yuki Glomping Contest"!

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

_'There are times, I feel completely at peace. In these moments… I am amazingly calm. I feel strong, powerful, wonderful. When I'm gliding across the clouds, my wings fluttering in the candy warm breeze.'_

Yuki opened his golden eyes, stretching his arms around as he flew across the sky. The land and buildings tiny specks to him.

_'Is it wrong, that I feel so happy? So free when I do this? When I fly? When I soar?'_

He closed his wings, slowly allowing himself to almost glide towards the earth.

_'This is unnatural. These thoughts… these feelings… these white wings.'_

Landing back on his window sill, Yuki hid his wings once more and climbed inside.

'_Kina is going to kill me…'_ He thought, laughing and lying back on his bed. _'I really do push her far… After all, she has taken care of me since Mom died…'_

Blinking, Yuki sighed, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

'_That was so long ago…'_ He thought_ 'She's been gone a long, long time.'_ Sitting up, he moved to put his shirt on, before stopping and laughing. _'I don't even remember her face…'_

He stood there for a while, staring out the window, his mind searching for long gone memories.

_'Sometimes, I really wish…'_

"Eiri, what the hell?"

Yuki's head whipped around, to find an angry Kina standing there, her arms crossed.

"Kina… what do you mean?" Yuki asked innocently

Kina crossed her arms.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN!"

"Uh… um."

"The room! Look at this mess!" She shouted, toeing several books on the floor "What on earth happened?"

Yuki blinked a few times, not sure what to say.

"Does it really matter what I say here?" He asked "I mean, even if I tell an amazingly convincing lie, or even the truth… is there really anyway that you won't make me clean all the bathrooms with a toothbrush and sponge?"

Kina was silent for a moment, and for a second Yuki grew hopeful. And then she shook her head.

"Nope."

HOURS LATER

Shuichi flopped back on his bed, his head swimming with thoughts. So much had happened to him.

_'Why do I have to forget? Did I see something that I wasn't supposed to?'_

Sighing, Shuichi sat up, rubbing his face. Glancing outside his window, he smiled slightly.

"Today is a nice day. I think I'll go for a walk."

Shuichi wandered outside, stretching in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

'_Why can't I stop thinking about this? About him?' _Shuichi thought

"NO! EIRI IS MINE!" A voice shouted, snapping Shuichi out of his semi-comatose state

He looked up, and wasn't surprised to find the Eiri Yuki Fangirls in yet another argument.

"NO! He's mine! I CAME CLOSEST TO HIM!" Another shouted

"Well, I sit three feet from him in my magical creatures class!" Yet another shouted out

"Now, now ladies." A slightly calmer voice said "As vice president of the Official Eiri Yuki Fanclub, I, Yuna, do claim full ownership of Eiri."

There was silence for a moment, before everyone began to scream all at once.

"That's not fair Yuna!" One screamed

"I don't care!" Yuna screamed back, lunging at the girl "He's mine! He's mine! He's mine!" She shouted, going into a childlike tantrum

"You can't have him!" Another shouted, leaping onto Yuna, grabbing fistfuls of her long red hair

"He's mine!" Yuna repeated, slamming one girls head into the concrete "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

By now, the catfight had attracted a lot of attention, and students were gathering around to watch the action of the steadily growing more violent and painful fight.

"Looks like the fangirls are at it again." One boy commented, laughing

Shuichi clenched his fists, angry for some unknown reason. He winced everythime he heard yet another fangirl claim ownership of Yuki, and before he knew it, he shouted out:

"NO! YUKI IS MINE!"

The entire courtyard went silent. The fangirls froze. Then Yuna stood, straightening her messy red hair.

"Is that so?" She asked, nearing Shuichi

"Well, I'll have you know, I once came 5 inches away from Eiri."

"Well I--?" Shuichi began, falling silent, not mentioning how Yuki's lips were once so close to him, he could feel their heat, smell his scent.

"And. I came a full 6 inches away from glomping him."

Shuichi scoffed.

"Six inches? That's nothing."

"Oh, like you could do better."

"I can, and I will."  
"Is that so?" Yuna asked, crossing her arms

"Well Shuichi Shindo. I challenge you… to a glomp-off."

And thus, the Eiri Yuki glomping contest begins…

A.N. Wow, it's been ages since I've updated. I miss my fangirls and reviewers. Much love to everyone. My internet has been down for a long time, so I haven't been able to update.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

"A… A glomping contest?" Shuichi asked

"Yes." Yuna replied, a smirk on her face, preparing to sound more intelligent that Shuichi had ever and will ever hear her be "The rules are as thus:

The first person to successfully glomp Eiri will be the winner

The person may use any means necessary, including; but not limited to; magic, bribery, seduction, threatening, violence, and or hostage situations.

People harmed during the glomping contest are solely the competitor's responsibility, including the competitor themselves.

Eiri must survive the glomping, or the glomper is disqualified and will receive a punishment decided upon by the Fanclub.

There is no tie. If 2 people glomp Eiri at the same time, Eiri must choose the winner. Should he refuse, the two glompers must fight to the death."

Shuichi gulped.

"T-To the death?" He asked nervously

"Yes," Yuna said, her eyes dangerously narrowed

Shuichi thought for a moment. Did he really want to do this? Was claiming ownership of someone he barely knew worth it?

"Do you accept?" Yuna asked, a smirk creeping on her face

"I do." Shuichi said, before thinking "When do we start?"

Yuna chuckled.

"Now."

There was a moment of silence.

"Were we supposed to start running or…?" Shuichi asked

Yuna shrugged.

"I dunno."  
Shuichi slapped his forehead, sighing.

"K…" he said, swallowing

"Wait…" Yuna began, pointing "Speak. Of. The. Devil."

Yuki sighed, massaging his sore shoulder, having just finished scrubbing the entire top floor.

Suddenly, he stopped.

"Why did I suddenly get… a very… very cold chill down my spine?"

He looked up from the bucket in his hand, just in time to dodge a fangirls random flying glomp.

"Wow…" Yuki commented. They sure are getting…" He looked up, spotting the entire courtyard full of fangirls; and some fanboys; staring at him. "Desperate?"

He dropped the bucket.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" Someone shouted, and all hell broke loose.

Yuki ran like his life depended on it, which he imagined it probably did.

"This is ridiculous!" He yelled, stopping running and turning to the screaming mob. Just as they were preparing to pounce on him, he called out "Shield!" and watched in twisted amusement as almost two dozen fangirls were repelled by the invisible force field, and then sighed in annoyance when he realize that there were more trying to take place. "I've gotta get out of here." Yuki muttered "Phase" He said, closing his eyes and slowly falling through the floor to the level below.

He sighed in relief until he turned around. Apparently, many fangirls had either followed him, or were waiting. He swallowed, watching as a girl attempted to pass through the ceiling, only to get stuck and wind up with half her body upstairs and half downstairs.

"Not… good." Yuki said, taking a step back and then he spoke to the group. "Listen, I'm NOT in a good mood today. Please, for your own safety, leave me the hell alone."

Silence. No one moved; except for the legs in the ceiling.

"Okay then…" Yuki said, cracking his knuckles "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Meanwhile, Shuichi still stood in the courtyard; dumbfounded. He'd seen Yuki use magic once again, and was amazed by his strength.

Not having enough magic to follow Yuki through the floor, he opted for the stairs.

_'I wonder if this is overkill…'_ Yuki thought, as he extended his hand, sending forth yet another barrage of ice and rocks towards the mass. It was quickly eliminating some, but others who were stronger magic users simply summoned shields to block.

Sighing, Yuki stopped.

"This is getting me nowhere." He commented

_'OH, how I'd love to banished them to an alternate dimension…'_He thought, levitating, his feet floating off the ground as he began to swiftly move backwards.

"Yuki! LET ME HOLD YOU!" A voice screamed

Yuki shuddered.

"No. Way. In. Hell!" He yelled back, moving faster, using magic to rip the floor of the hallway as he moved.

"BIND!" A strangely familiar voice called

Being caught off guard, Yuki felt himself be restrained by invisible bonds. Loosing his concentration, he fell to the ground.

"Yuna!" He said angrily, at the smug redhead standing in front of him.

"Eiri. How lovely to see you." She said, winking, creating a shield between him and the other girls. "Maybe I'll take a kiss with my glomp too."

Yuki chuckled.

"You give yourself too much credit. Release." He stood as the bonds released "These cheap parlor tricks only tick me off." His eyes narrowed dangerously "Let me show you what a real warlock can do."

Shuichi ran and ran, finding each floor empty just as he got there. He could feel himself getting tired.

"Why am I doing this?" He managed to ask between pants as he ran "Why do I want him to belong to me so much?"  
_'Maybe because he does?'_ A voice in his head asked

"Huh?"  
_'Nothing… nothing at all.'_

"Who are you?"

_'No one.'_

"Then why are you in my head?"

_'I'm not in your head.'_

"Yes you are!"

_'Fine… I'll leave!'_

After a beat, Shuichi sighed.

"Oh come on. I can hear you whistling!"

_'Sorry.'_

Yuna was tired. The strain of fighting Eiri and maintaining the barrier between them and the rest of the fangirls, and oddly persistant fanboys, was wearing on her.

_'Let my power stay with me. Please. If only for a little while, let it stay. Just enough to even touch him…'_

Yuki crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

"Tired already?" He asked, sounding disappointed "Man, I was getting all excited too." He chuckled, easily dodging a chunk of ice she flung at him, obviously in an attempt to knock him out.

Laughing, now more amused than irritated, Yuki asked:

"Why do you try so hard? You don't even know me…"

"But I love you." Yuna said

Yuki shook his head, lowering it.

"No… no you don't." He replied softly, the magic aura around him fading "You, don't even know me."

"That doesn't matter, Eiri!" She shouted "I still love you!"

Yuki chuckled to himself.

"You couldn't love me. No one could ever love me. If only you knew… what I am… what this 'warlock' Eiri Yuki really was…" He swallowed "You'd never be able to love me."

Yuna paused for a moment, her eyes running over Eiri. He was perfect as far as she could tell. Flawless. His golden hair amber eyes, his smooth milky white skin. The strength and power he exuded. She could see no reason why he'd feel that way.

"No…" She said "I'd love to you anyway. I look at you now, and see you as you truly are. And I love it."

Yuki was silent for a moment.

"Thank you." He said after a beat. And sorry."

"For what? The fight?" Yuna asked

"No." Yuki said, spinning and kicking her in the face "For that."

Yuna fell limply to the floor, unconscious. Her shield faultered and Yuki took off running again.

"I really… really don't want to do this…" Yuki said, "But you're leaving me no choice."

He stopped in his tracks, his body suddenly graced by a magical wind. The crowd slowed as the wind picked up.

A blue seal with ancient circles formed under Yuki, and the wind grew even stronger, whipping through his hair and blowing his long coat.

Everyone froze. People who knew what was coming took off running, because they knew… once the chanting stopped.

"DEVISTATION!"

The seal moved from under Yuki, to the still standing groups, trapping them in an un-escapable forcefield, from the top of the barrier, lightning and energy shot down, striking the people below.

When most people in the circle had dropped unconscious, or from freakish amount of fear, Yuki ended the curse, dropping to one knee, exhausted.

"That took a lot out of me…" he muttered "I've never cast it on that many people before."

He panted, wiping beads of sweat out of his face.

After he regained his composure, and most of his strength, he stood, walking swiftly away from the damage.

Shuichi reached the hall just after Yuki left. His eyes widened as he saw the damage and unconscious fangirls and fanboys.

"Oh. My. God…" He said, stepping over them and continuing to move through the halls after Yuki.

Yuki reached Kina's office, finding the outside seating areas, surprisingly empty. Even the secretary was gone.

'_If she was trying to attack me…'_ Yuki thought, shuddering.

Opening the door to Kina's office, he found it surprisingly bare.

"Kina?" He asked, looking around.

_'This is strange.'_ He thought, so used to finding Kina in her usual spot, her chair, it turned facing out the window.

He shifted and looked around, closing the door behind him, and taking th efew moments of silence to think.

_'What is going on?'_ He thought _'Why is everyone going crazy?'_

Suddenly, his train of thought stepped he felt another presence.

_'This feeling… what is it?'_

He turned towards the door, as it slowly opened, revealing a familiar pair of violet eyes staring at him.

_'This feeling… of neither want… nor desire… pain nor verbs…'_

"There's this feeling inside…" Shuichi spoke "That I can't put into words."

They both stood there, in silence for a moment. Neither moving nor speaking.

"Yuki…" Shuichi began "I--."

His voice trailed off, as he realized he didn't know what to say. He took a step forwards, but remained silent.

After a long silence, Yuki spoke

"I feel something…" He began, sitting on Kina's desk, his head looking out the window at the sky. "When I'm near you… lately." He swallowed. "There's this… energy. This warmth. I feel it… a feeling like none other."

"Yuki…" Shuichi spoke again, as if he could easily convey his words, his emotions and feelings through one word.

"I can't control it…" Yuki said "I can't stop it… and I don't understand it."

There was a moment of silence, before Shuichi spoke.

"I know what you mean." Shuichi said "I feel it too…" He began, walking forwards, his hand extended to touch Yuki's cheek.

He stopped as he got there, upon hearing footsteps, and turning around and seeing Yuna, standing in the doorway, bloody nosed and panting.

"Oh yeah… the contest…" Shuichi murmered

"Shuichi. Eiri." Yuna said as a way of greeting.

"Yuna." Shuichi began "What happened to you?"

"Eiri kicked me in the face." She said simply

"Really?" Shuichi asked, turning to Yuki

Yuki shrugged and nodded.

"Um…" Shuichi said after a long silence. "Now what?"

"Now… I do what I should've done a long… long time ago." She said, moving forwards, obviously in an attempt to glomp the seemingly not caring Yuki.

"No!" Shuichi shouted, running after her "Yuki's mine! Stop!"

Yuna's eyes widened, as pain ripped through her body. She fell forwards, landing on the ground, tripping the running Shuichi.

"You—You idiot!" Yuki shouted, lunging forwards to catch Shuichi before he hit the ground, his arms wrapping around Shuichi tightly, falling underneath him, his body acting as a cushion.

Suddenly, it was like everything stopped and the world moved in slow motion.

_'His body…'_ Shuichi thought, _'the heat from his lips…I can…'_

Yuki's arms were wrapped tightly, almost protectively around Shuichi. He laid under Shuichi, almost entranced.

_'Somehow… this just feels right…'_

Blinking, Shuichi started to move, but Yuki was still holding onto him.

_'His body, his skin… I can feel it. I can feel his strength as it heals me.' _Yuki thought, feeling his magic return to him.

"Yuki… sempai…" Shuichi murmered "What…"

"Eiri…"

Both their heads turned. Yuna was slowly making her way to her feet.

"You chose. I understand now."

After a beat, she laughed again.

"Oh, I really understand now…" She murmered, laughing as she walked away "Oh!" She said, stopping "Congragulations Shuichi. You won. Eiri is yours." She then smiled, turning around and walking away, her long red hair trailing behind her.

"I…" Shuichi began "Yu…"

"Shut up" Yuki said, releasing Shuichi, suddenly feeling cold, the warm sensation gone.

"Yuki-sempai?"

"What?"

"You felt it too, right? That feeling?" Shuichi asked

Yuki nodded.

"I felt it."

"What… what was it?"

Yuki shrugged.

"I don't know."

There was a beat of silence from the boys, until a voice spoke from the door.

"It was… your destiny."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Wow, I managed to update again. I feel proud of myself. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Of course they aren't mine. If you believe that, then I have some bridges to sell you.

"My... my destiny?" Shuichi spoke to the shadow in the door

"Yes. Well, more accuratly..." The figure began, stepping forwards to reveal its self as Kina. "Both of yours."

Yuki scoffed.

"Both our destinies?"

Kina nodded.

"Have a seat, Shuichi." Kina said gently "And Eiri."

He looked up at her.

"Get off my desk."

Smirking, but relenting, he nodded and stood, moving from the desk, where Kina then sat.

"Yes, both your destinies." She said softly, glancing towards the door which closed itself "Both of your destinies, your souls are intertwined." She swallowed "There's much I have to tell you Eiri. Much about yourself that you don't know."

Yuki looked up at her in rapt fascination.

"Starting with **_exactly_** who you are."

Shuichi glanced over at Yuki, sitting in the chair next to him.

"What do you mean?" Shuichi blurted

Kina chuckled softly.

"I mean..." She began, running her fingers through her dark raven hair "I have a long story to tell you." She inhaled, speaking slowly and in a soothing voice, as was her nature "I suppose... it should begin... when I met your mother."

She leaned forward, her hair brushing over her shoulders and her hands resting on the smooth cherry wood of the desk.

"It was... so long ago.. I don't even remember the year... 25 no... 50 years?" She blinked "I was hurt, after a battle... and I remember, lying in a field of rye. And then seeing her." Chuckling, she added "Maybe it was the loss of blood, but she was glowing. The most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I thought she was an angel of death, there to take my soul away.

But she healed me, and cared for me until I was strong again. So, I was forever in her debt. I expected her to want some type of compensation. I expected to be a servent, or a... I dunno what. But no, she made me her companion. Her friend.

I learned that she was a goddess of... Light I suppose. She never went into great detail about it, and whenever I'd ask her...she'd give me that smile _you're_ so good at Eiri. Flash me her white smile, and her beautiful blue eyes.. and I'd instantly forget all of my curiousities. My doubts and worries."

Yuki smiled to himself, his mind traveling back to many years ago.

_'I remember now... I remember that smile...'_ He thought

"All was good until... well..." She chuckled "The day she met your father."

Yuki's head snapped up.

"It was unheard of. A goddess of light with..." She laughed "A demon lord." She laughed again "Oh the ridiculousness of it still makes me laugh. It was absurd at the time. Even she thought so." Calming down, she let out a long sigh. "But... that didn't stop her from loving him."

She swallowed before continuing.

"Loving him more than she could bare. She once told me that... it was as if... there was poision in her blood stream... and his lips were the only cure." She laughed again

"Okay... so we know their mushy love story..." Yuki interrupted "What's this have to do with **my** destiny?"

"Because." Kina continued "As couples in love often do, they made love. And created something... somewhat of a paradox."

"Me." Yuki said sofly

"Exactly." Kina laughed "And you can imagine... a goddess of light with a half demon child. "

"Must've been hell."

"She was banished from her kingdom. So long as she carried you, in her womb, in her arms... in her heart... she wasn't welcome in the light."

"So that's why we lived on earth..." Yuki muttered

"Exactly." Kina replied "I left the Kingdom with her, and for a while, we hid on earth."

"Where was my father?" Yuki asked

"Who knows?" Kina replied "He'd come and go..." She shrugged "Never was one for settling down."

"Why didn't she go with him?"

"To hell? And make his life miserable as well?" Kina asked "No. She loved him far too much to do that. So, she stayed here, amoung the people she protected. And gave birth to you. A blonde haired childed, with _his_ golden eyes. A half god, a half demon lord. A monster in most people's eyes, but so beautiful in mine. You look so much like her it sends shivers down my spine."

Yuki closed his eyes.

"I can't help the way I look." He replied

"You shouldn't be ashamed of it." She replied "Both your parents were beautiful. Especially your mother, even up until the day she died..."

"How did she?" Yuki interrupted "Die?"

Kina chuckled.

"And her death... is where you come in, Shuichi." Kina said, not answering his question

"Me?" Shuichi asked, snapping out of his semi-comatose state

"Yes." Kina continued "She sensed a very powerful soul in you, and in her son, and knowing that she would soon die... she linked those two together. You see, you two were almost made for each other. Eiri, your mother used her power, to fuse you and Shuich's paths together."

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure." She replied "And what I do know... I'm not supposed to tell. But I will say this. You two are each a yin and a yang. You both balance each other out."

"That would explain that... feeling..." Shuichi murmered

"And your healing effect on Eiri." Kina added "That is your purpose. To heal him, to keep him in the light. Shuichi Shindo, you are here to be Eiri's guardian."

She then turned to Eiri.

"And Eiri. You are to protect Shuichi." She said simply

Silence.

"What?" Yuki asked

"You are to protect him." Kina repeated

"Why?" Yuki questioned

Kina rubbed her brow in annoyance.

"Because..." She sighed, her eyes narrowing and a flicker of anger showing in them "CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT YOUR MOTHER'S LAST WISHES?!"

Yuki's eyes widened, and his fingers subconsciously gripped the arm of the chair he was in.

"Yes ma'am." He replied

Calming herself, Kina continued.

"You belong to him Eiri, just as he belongs to you. You are each other's treasure. Keep each other safe."

Shuichi nodded, and after a beat, Yuki nodded as well.

"Good." Kina replied, sighing, and then her upbeat smile returning she turned to Shuichi "Shuichi, I'd appreciate it if you could return to your dorm now. I need to speak with Eiri alone."

Shuichi nodded and stood, bowing as he left.

A.N. Sorry it's been so long, but I'm glad I finally got to reveal more about Yuki's past. I've been so crazy busy that I haven't had a chance to write anything. It makes me kind of sad... Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Yuki chuckled.

"So, finally got me alone."

Kina couldn't resist cracking a smile.

"I imagine you have..."

"I want to see him." Yuki interrupted

"Questions." Kina finished

"I want to see my father."

"No." Kina said simply

"No?"

"I won't allow it. No."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself."

"Is that so?" She said, standing "And is that why you've been having trouble containing your powers lately? Why your wings have been hurting?"

"That has nothing to do with it." Yuki said "I'm his son. I'd think he'd want to see me."

Kina sighed.

"Eiri... there's so much you don't understand..."

"I don't care." Yuki said, "I want to see him, and if you won't take me..."

"Then you'll go yourself. I know. I know." She said "It's just that..."

"Let me guess. You made a promise to my mother?"

"Yes. That you'd... that you'd know him..."

"And?"

Kina sighed.

"Eiri. For my sake..."

But before she could finished, Yuki walked away.

_"You belong to him Eiri, just as he belongs to you. You are each other's treasure. Keep each other safe."_

Shuichi lay back on his bed, his hands resting behind his head, his mind swimming with thoughts.

"He belongs to me..." He murmered "A half god... half demon..."

Shuichi rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe that Yuki was half demon. When he looked at his sempai, he could never see anything demonic about him. No one could. All he saw was that perfect hair and that often shifty and suspicious smile.

"Though it would explain his tremendous strenght... and his wings." Shuichi sighed, sitting up

_'I wonder where he is right now...'_

Yuki pushed open the infirmary and brushed past the nurse without a single word. He kept on moving until he found who he was looking for.

Yuna.

"Yuna." He said simply

"Oh Eiri. How lovely of you to come see me." The red head replied "My bruises are healing quite nicely..."

"I don't care. I need your help."

She chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"What can I do... to help you?" She asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes

"With all your stalking techniques... you have to have knowledge of portals... right?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

"Good, then you can help me." He said, reaching under her and scooping her up into his arms, carrying her away

"Help you with what?" She asked, getting over her initial shock

"Help me open a portal." He replied simply, turning down the hall, walking faster

"To where?"

Yuki smirked down at her.

"A portal to hell."

Kina sat on the edge of her desk, starring down at the floor, tears rolling softly down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry... dear friend..." She murmered "I fear... I might have failed you..."

"What?!" Yuna yelled

Yuki came to a screeching halt.

"A portal to hell."

"To... hell?" She asked again

"Yes."

"Why?"

"My reasons are mine and mine alone. Can you do it or not?"

Yuna chuckled.

"Trust me Eiri, if Yuna wants to go somewhere, she'll get there."

"Good." Yuki said, continuing to walk

"However..." Yuna began, and once again Eiri stopped "It'd require... tremendous magical power..." She looked up at him "Which I imagine is no problem for you."

Yuki sighed, but nonetheless kept walking.

"And Eiri, since we're in such a romantic position." Yuna began "Why don't you give me a ki--."

Her sentence was cut short as Yuki abrubtly dropped her to the floor, stepping over her body and continuing to walk.

"Meet me in the library." He said simply

After Yuna had hobbled to the library, she went about setting up for a portal.

"Inter-dimensional portals work differently than others." She said, writing the necessary symbols on the ground "Especially those to worlds like heaven or hell." She wiped some sweat from her eyes "Most beings who come from those worlds to this one, or to others, are powerful enough to simply teleport, and don't need portals, which is why it's so hard to create one."

She stretched, contuining to write.

"Portals on the same plane, in the same dimension are much more simple. They all abide by the same rules. The same gravity applies, the same friction and elements. But, those change by worlds. As the dimension changes, the atmosphere changes, making it harder to connect from a world like this one, to one so drastically different as hell."

She stopped writing, and then turned to Yuki, who sat off to the side meditating.

"While I won't pretend to understand your reasons..." She began "I will warn you that hell is an extremely different place, and even with your power going there by way of portal is very dangerous. Especially this portal."

"Why?" Yuki asked at a length

"Because. The best portals... the safest, are almost like doorways on a house. They are gradually made. Gradually carved. But an abrubt one like this one... is... almost like a sudden rip. A sudden tear in reality. Vey unstable. While it's likely to get you there and back. I make no guarantees about the trip there. Or where you'll land.

However, if the portal for some reason or another should happen to close, _before_ you reach your destination... then..."

"Then what?"

"You could very well be trapped in Limbo. In the nothingness between worlds."

"I understand." Yuki replied simply

Yuna nodded, and then stood.

"Okay." She replied "It's ready."

Yuki slowly opened his eyes, and stood, looking down at the elaborate symbols written on the hardwood floors.

_'This is going to suck to clean up...'_

"So, what do I have to do?" He asked

"It's pretty simple enough." Yuna said, taking a step backwards. "Stand in the center. One big shock should do it."

Yuki nodded, cracking his knuckles and standing forwards, summoning his energy, and expelling it to the symbols, which seemed to swallow it up.

"Yuna!" Yuki called for an explanation as to why it wasn't working.

"It needs more!" She called over the noise "More power!"

Yuki nodded, and dug deep within himself. Suddenly, he felt that familar burning in his back.

_'No... not now...'_ He said, then stopped himself _'No. Don't fight it...'_ And with one powerful burst, he extended his wings, and the portal opened.

"Wow." Yuna said, laughing as Yuki stumbled backwards, admirning his handiwork. "Wow. Who would have thought it. A portal to hell, right here in our own school library."

Yuki laughed softly.

"And... Eiri?" Yuna said, turning to him

"Not now." Yuki said, moving forwards, sticking one hand into the portal "I have to go."

"Go where?" Yuna asked

Yuki laughed again.

"To meet my maker." He replied, stepping into the portal

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. A nice long chapter, I hope you like it. I got to make a bunch of stuff up, like all that portal stuff, so this was a really fun one to write. Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own them. If I did, I wouldn't have so much free time to sit around a home and write fanfics would I?

Immediatly Shuichi felt it. It was as if reality had shifted around him. Somehow, something was drastically different.

Swiftly sitting up in bed, he immediatly scanned his dorn, looking for something, anything that was out of place.

His heart began to rance. Something was wrong. Something **had** to be wrong. Otherwise, why else would he feel like this. Like somethig was so different..

Like something was...

Missing...

_'Something's not right.'_ He thought _'Somethins is... strange..'_

Shuihci stumbled out of bed and not even pausing to fix his clothes, he took off running towards his Headmistress's office.

Kina gasped, clutching her stomach.

_'What was that?'_ She thought

Moments later, Shuichi burst into her office.

"Headmistress Kina!" He shouted "Something.. somethings wrong!"

Kina's eyes widened.

"Shuichi?" She asked "What do you mean?"

Shuichi panted.

"I--." He began "Eiri... something..."

Kina neared him.

"What about Eiri?" She asked gently

"I don't... There's this feeling." Shuihci began " I feel."

"What?" KIna asked "What exactly do you feel? Concentrate so we can help Eiri."

Shuichi exhailed and closed his eyes, focusing on the emtion that was rampaging through his body. What exactly was it?

Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"It's like... somethings missing. Like there's a hole in me. SOmewhere... And he's far away from me... where I can't reach him."

Kina sighed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what that..."

"He's not in this world anymore." Shuichi blurted, suddenly, so suddenly that it surprised even him.

"What?" Kina asked, turning to him.

"He's not... here anymore..." Shuihci replied

Kina sighed and thought.

"If he's not in this world anymore then.." She exhailed "Eiri can't teleport... but he knows almost nothing of portals. Portals are time consuming and extremelly difficult to create by someoneas inexperience as Eiri." She began to pace 'To crate a portal that fast would require a great deal of skill... Yuna!" She said hurridly, rushing out her office door, Shuichi in tow "That little... I can't believe her."

"Headmistress?" Shuichi said "I don't understand."

Angrily Kina replied

"Portals require a great deal of skill to safely make. And the only student here who has that kind of knowledge would the one and only stalked-wanna be0ninja fangirl herself. Yuna."

Pushing open the doors to the infirmary, Kina stomred in, with Shuichi close behind, starteling the Head Nurse and several patients.

"Headmistress Kina." The nurse said "How are you? What can I do for you?"

The Headmistress sighed.

"Where's Yuna?" She asked

"In the bed the very back, on the left."

"Are you sure?"

"I just saw her with my own two eyes."

"Hm... so she hasn't left?"

The nurses eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Kina began "Has Yuna left this infirmary?"

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence, before the nurse spoke.

"I'm sorry Mistress Kina..." She began "He stormed in here and took her. I wanted to stop him but... the look in his eye. The aura surrounding him..."

"Who?" Kina sked

"Eiri! Eiri Yuki!" She shouted "She returned just a little while ago..."

Kina crossed her arms and sighed, walking back towards Yuna's bed.

Yuna looked up and smiled at the two people at her bedside.

"Headmistress Kina, Shuichi Shindo. What a pleasant surprise."

"Where is he?" KIna asked

"Wher is who?" Yuna asked innocently

"Eiri."

Yuna chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying." Shuihci blurted.

Yuna turned to him.

"Such harsh words Shindo."

"Look Yuna." Kina said, sitting on the edge of the bed "You can either tell me where the portal you created sent him. Or you can pack your bags, and get out of myschool."

There was a moment of silence before Yuna spoke.

"The portal is in the library behind the stacks."

Kina's eyes widened.

"It's still open?!"

Yuna nodded.

"Where does it go to?" Shuichi asked

Yuna chuckled.

"A very odd choice for a vacation spot if ou ask me." Yuna said

"Where?" Shuihci asked, slightly more forcefully

Yuna laughed again.

"To hell."

Kina's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't tell me why though." Yuna continued "said that... his 'reasons where his and his alone' or something like that."

"Yuna..." Kina said, in a voice that was so dark it sent shivers down Shuichi's spine. "You left a portal to hell open and unprotected?" She shouted

"So?"

"So?!" Kina yelled, standing up and shouting "So?! HEll is a world unlike any other. Very dangerous. You opened a dorrway connecting the twoworlds, and walked away from it! There's no telling what could've it's way through!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh."

Kina rolled her eyes and standing, her eyes looked around for Shuichi.

"Shuichi?" Aksed

But he was already gone.

Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Sure... I'll just go save Eiri." Shuichi said aloud. What a dumb idea that was."

The large, almost gragon like demon standingover him chuckled.

"Oh my." It said "A snack on delivery."

Shichi gasped as it grabbed for him, his body reacing faster then his mind he jmped and flipped out of the way.

While he may lack a lot of magical ability, Shichi ha always been light on his feet. ANd that seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive right now.

_'Damnit.'_ Shuichi thought, dodging yet another blow, this flipiping up and landing on top of a bookshelf. _'Why can't I think of anything? Why won't any magic flow to my hands. To my lips?"_

As the demon whipped it's scaley tail a t him, crushing the bookshelf, Shuich abandoned that spot.

_'I have to get to that portal...'_ Shuichi thought, staring at the doorway behind the demon _'I have to get to Eiri..."_

"Enought of this!" The demon shouted, roaring and opening his mouth.

_'Oh no.'_ Shuichi thought as a large ball of fire shot towards him

"I feel... hot..." Yuki thought placing his hand on his forehead, but feelingno relief.

Pushing his eyes open, he sat up.

"Where am I?" He muttered

There was a chuckle from behind him.

"You're in hell sonny."

Still in a seated position, he whirled around.

"Who ar eyou?" He demanded, attempting to standing but stublling to his knees as a swift wae of dizziness washed over him.

_'It's like Yuna said,'_ He thought _'The air is thinner here.'_

"It doesn't matter."The demon replied, reaching for Yuki "Aren't you a pretty thing?"

Yuki looked around, slowly inching away from the demon. He was in what looked like a conyon of somekind.

"Get away from me." Yuki warned to the demon who continued advancing on him

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping. I wanted to take you right there... butI like my prey awake and squirming.

"I won't tell you again." Yukisaid, standing t his feet, fists clenched.

The demon paused for a moment before speaking.

"Looks like we got a fighter here boys." he said, recieving chuckles from the shadows around the canyon.

Yuki exhailed, feeling his anger grow.

"Why don't you come down here and help me?"

Out from the shoawdows emerged 20 or so demons that could've been clones of the first one. Burnt red skin, black eyes with 2 horns on the forehead.

Before Yuki could react, they had grabbed him, holding him in pace.

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm telling ou..." He began "BACK OFF!"

Almost immediatly a forcefield emited from Yuki, pushing the demons around him back about five feet.

The demons, now angry moved forward to atack him. And Yuki, equally pissed off, moved forwards, happy to oblige.

He ran into the demons, leaping over one, landing on anothers neck and grabbng yet anothers wrist and snapping it in to. Killing that demon, he moved on through the rest of them, continuing as he had, fighting multiple at a time.

Soon the last body dropped and Yuki advanced on the demon who'd first found him, grabbing him, his hands around his neck.

"Now. Who's in charge around here?" Yuki demanded

The demon shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Yuki demanded

The demon strained against Yuki's grip before forcing out:

"I don't know his name!" He choked "I've never seen him before. He doesn't exactly talk to low level demons."

Yuki sighed.

"Where can I find him?"

The demon chuckled.

"What, that big ass castle up on the mountain isn't obvios enough for you?'

Yukr turned aorund, spotting the ominious dark palace on the hill. He smirked, and with that, snapped the demon's neck.

"Thanks for the tip."

Shuichi forced his eyes open.

_'I'm still alive? How?'_

"Shuichi! Are you alright?"

Shuichi looked up, and his eyes widened.

"K-kina?"

She didn't look like herself. Her aura was so powerful it shined a pure white around her, her long white dress had been hastilly sliced up the sides in an obvious attempt togain more mobility. Her shoes revealed themselves tobe calf high lace up combat style, and she had a quiver of arrows on her back, and one already in her bow at the ready.

In moments, she had gone from being a teacher to a warrior.

"I--."

"Are you alright?"

Shuichi nodded, getting to his feet, croching in case he had to move swiftly again.

"I'm fine." He said "You saved me?'

"Yeah. You'll learn whata well placed shield can do." She joked, firing an arrow at the demon "You need to get to that portal."

Shuichi nodded.

"I know. But how?"

"I'll distract it. You run like hell."

_'Or to hell... more accurately.'_ Shuichi thought

He nodded.

"Got it."

"Okay... on 3. Ready?"

He nodded again.

"1...2...3!"

Shuichi took off running in a haze of adreline. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode.

He had almost reached the portal when he heard a loud 'boom'.

_'Oh my god.'_

She was literally crackling with energy. KIna's body floated several inches off of the ground, a hand held up almost as a lightening rod.

_'Go Shuichi...'_ A voice in his head spoke to him _'Go to him.'_

_'But...Kina.'_ He thought

_'She'll be fine. She's more powerful than you can imagine. This is nothing for her. Now go! Go to Eiri and protect him!'_

Without anymore encouragement, Shuichi ran full speed at the portal, jumping in, not realizing as it closed behind him.

_'Okay Yuki... it would've been smart to ask directions.'_

Yuki sighed, walking slower than he normally would. The thing air coupled with his lack of magical energy from creating the portal was taking it's toll on him.

_'The higher I climb on this mountain, the thinner the air... the weaker I get.'_ He thought _'I want to fly but...'_

He reached back, stroking his shoulder blades.

_'My wings. I don' thtink I have enough energy to use them.' _He sighed _'My magic isn't returning fast here. I feel like I'm draining more than I'm healing.'_

Suddenly he paused.

'_Which reminds me... where is my portal?'_

Coming to a complete stop, he slapped his forehead.

"Now how am I going to get home?" He asked aloud, falling ot his knees, he added "I guess my only option is to find Father..."

_'Who I don't even know. I don't even know what he looks like.'_

Kina's voice played in his head.

_'You have his eyes... You sound like him sometimes, you know that?'_

Yuki closed his eyes.

"Does that mean we look alike?" He sighed "Something is telling me I have to get to that castle."

He stood and stretched.

"And the fastest way to get there is..."

He rubbed his shoulders, questioning if he should or not.

_'They don't take too much magical power. More physical than anything... but do I have the energy to...'_

But before he could finish, he fell to his knees as a wave of energy flowed over him. Suddenly the air felt thicker, and easier to breath, and he could feel his magic returning.

_'What just... happened?'_

Shuichi opened his eyes, stumbling out in the middle of what appeared to be a giant rock canyon.

"Where am I?" He murmered

Sitting up, Yuki rubbed his temple, and stretched as an extremely powerful energy flowed through him.

_'What this? I feel... like my old self.'_ He thought, _'I feel like I can... like I can fly.'_

Closing his eyes, he foreced himself to relax, slowly bringing his wings out of him.

He sighed with relief.

_'Hiding them is like wearing a straight jacket sometimes.'_ He thought _'It's weird. I feel so much lighter when they're out.'_

Flapping them with a powerful burst, he took off in the air, soaring towards the top of the mountain.

Shuichi's eyes looked up as he made his way through the canyon.

"Eiri?" HE spoke aloud, realizing that it was his sempai, he shouted "EIRI!" And began to run after the winged figure flying off

Suddenly he came to a screching halt, as he felt his legs bound by some invisable force.

"What the--."

And then, suddenly, his arms were bound as well, extending outward from his sides.

"Hell?"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. I've been trying to get better about updating ever since it took me what... four months to do it last time? I feel SO horrible about that. I hope people actually still read my stories, I'd probably die if all my fangirls disappeared. Lol. But thank you so much to those that have reviewed, I really appreciate it! I hope you liked the chapter and that it was long enough for you. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

Shuichi looked around, wide eyed and panicked. He tugged, struggling against the invisable bonds.

He could hear laughing from the shadows, and the bonds suddenly pulled tighter.

He blinked.

"Careful boys." A soft, femine voice said "We don't want this one hurt."

Seemingly out of no where, a woman, almost shining in the evening light of the canyon materialized.

She cockde her head at him, curiously,brown hair moving with her, brown eyes shining.

"Definatly don't want this one too worked up." She said "Could do a lot of damage."

She neared him, her hand reaching out and touching his cheek.

"You have a power in you... that I haven't seen... in a long long time." She chuckled, almost amused. "I didn't think there was any of that kind of mafic left in the world."

"Wha--." Shuichi began "What do you mean?"

She laughed even harder.

"You mean, you don't know?" SHe asked

Shuichi shook his head.

"No."

"Hm." She replied "At first I found you, because of your energy. It radiated through the canyon, and I needed to feed... but now... I didn't realize it was _this_ power." She laughed again

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked after a moment of silence.

"What does it matter?"

"Because, you don't belong here." Shuichi murmered "Do you?"

Suddenly, those daring brown eyes grew lost.

"No." She said "I fell... a long, long time ago."

"You sohuld go home."

"I want to."

"Then I'll send you." Shuichi said, before he realized what he was saying "I'll send you home." He continued, as his arms were released and he dropped them to his sides.

"How?"

Shuichi chuckled.

"Trust me."

Before he even realized what he was doing, Shuichi had reached out and touched her, spreading a warm glow through her. His eyes widened.

_'What am I--.'_ He thought

Her body began to slowly fade away. Suddenly, Shuichi's eyes widened.

_'Yuki!'_

"Wait!" He yelled to the woman, who opened her eyes "I'm looking for..."

"If you want to find him," She began "Go to the castle at the top of the hill."

Looking upwards and spotting the large castle she was talking about, she turned bcak to her only to find her gone.

He smiled with satisfaction, and started to walk off, only ot be stopped when he realized that his feet werestill bound.

"Hey, what gives?" Shuichi asked

The shadows chuckled.

"Just because the lady won't feed on you." One shadow spoke "Doesn't mean we won't."

Shuichi clenched his fists, feeling an unknown rage in him.

"Don't come near me."

The shadows laughed, and began to surround him, changing from a seemingly solid form to one like smoke.

Shuichi choked, bringing his hand up to his mouth and squinting his es. He closed them, as he felt the rage and energy build up in him.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, as the cloud of smoke grew tighter around himHis fists clenched and his heart began to race. He could feel the power in his building rapidly, andhe tilted his head back, letting the energy that was flwing off of him in waves wash over him. The debris on the ground began to react to that energy, floating upwards and awy from him.

Suddenly, everything snapped.

"GET BACK!"

A pair of amber eyes snapped open, and a curt laugh came from pursed lips. Tilting his head back, his jet black hair brushed gently across is forehead.

"Oh wow." he murmered "I haven't felt that since..." He chuckled "A long time."

"Lord Kaname?"

Kaname turned around to face Mizu, his loyal servent.

"Mizu, do something for me."

"Anything My Lord."

"Good." He chuckled softly "I want you to go to that canyon over there... and bring me the weilder of the Chaos Dimension."

Mizu cocked his head at the strange request.

"Take some soilders, and bring the weilder back here."

"And what shall I do with them once they get here?" Mizu asked

"Let them rest. I imagine they'll need it."

Mizu stood, bowing and started to walk away.

"And as for you My Lord, if I may ask."

"You may."

"What will you do?"

Kaname chuckled again.

"I'm going to wait for a much awaited guest."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. I've been trying to get better about updating, since I think that I waited WAY too long, and many of you have forgotten what my stories were about .sob. But this chapter is a bit shorter than the last. I kind of wanted a shorter chapter, since I didn't want it to take like twenty minuets to read. Also, I think this is a nice ending to this chapter... for now anyways. I want to take time out to thank EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. And those of you who used to read and review and haven't yet "COME BACK". Lol. But seriously, thanks so much for all the kind words, they really help inspire me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: While I do own all of the orginal characters, I don't own gravitation.

Landing on what appeared to be the entrance to the castle, Yuki was suddenly stopped by two very sharp swords coming dangerously close to piercig his jugular.

"Not exactly the warm welcome I was hoping for." He said

"What business do you have here, angel?" One of the sword-wielding soilders asked

_'Angel?'_ Yuki thought _'Oh... my wings...'_ He realized that he had made no attempt to hide them.

"I'm looking for someone." Yuki answered

"And who might that be?" The other asked

"My father."

The two chuckled.

"Ain't gonna find no angels here." The first one spoke

"He's not an angel." Yuki muttered, realizing that the door was opening "Far from it."

Mizu froze, his eyes widening.

_'It can't be...'_

"Stop!" He called to the guards, rushing from the castle doors "STOP!"

The guards immediatly turned around.

"Master Mizu!" The called

"Move away from him!"

Immediatly, the guards move away from Yuki, and Mizu hastily approached him.

Yuki narrowed his eyes at the petite, yet toned silver haired man in front of him.

"You're..." Mizu began "You have to be. You two... have the same eyes."

"Do I know you?" Yuki asked

"You really are his son." Mizu continued, as if not hearing a word Yuki had said

Yuki's eyes widened.

"You knew my father?"

Mizu nodded.

"I have for many years." He replied "I would take you to him but... I'm afraid that I'm in a terrible hurry."

Mizu turned to the guards who were now standing behind him.

"Take him to Lord Kaname!" He hissed "At once!"

_'Kaname.'_ Yuki thought _'So that's his name...'_

Slightly frightened, the guards obeyed, and led Yuki past the soilders following behind Mizu.

Yuki's heart raced uncontrolably.

_'I'm finally going to see him... after all these years. I'm finally going to meet my father.'_

The guards stopped in front of a pair of large doors. The two guards with Yuki geustered towards the other two guarding the doors and they nodded, moving to the doors and pushing them open.

A bright light hit Yuki's eyes, causing him to squint as he walked into the room. His eyes caught a dark haired man sitting casually on a throne, one leg drapped leisurely over of the arm.

"Hello Eiri."

Kina sighed, looking around the ruins of the library.

"Well Eiri," She spoke to herself "This is going to take a long time for you to clean up."

She laughed softly, looking at the spot where the potal once stood.

_'I wonder where you two are right now.'_ She thought _'Eiri... did you find your father? Shuichi, did you find your other half?'_

Yuki stood there in silence, his heart racing, his mind searching for something, anything to say.

_'I've waited all these years to come face to face with him, and suddenly, I can't think of a single word to say...'_

"You look... exactly as I've imagined you." Kaname said, standing up out of his throne and walking towards his son. "So much like your mother that it sends shivers down my spine."

Yuki looked away.

"You even have **her **wings." He chuckled "For now anyways."

Yuki whirled on him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Kaname replied "I'm Kaname. Your father."

"I know."

"You don't look like me."

"I know that too."

Kaname chuckled.

"Well, I guess the question I have for you is... why are you here?"

Yuki winced at the slight harshness of the words.

"I--." He began "I wanted to... see you."

"Why?"

Yuki shrugged, hiding his wings.

"I don't know."

Kaname looked at him curiously.

"And what brought this on?"

"I--." Yuki began, looking at his dad as he paced around him "I talked with Kina."

"Uh huh."

"And she started telling me things."

"Hm..."

"About... about my mother."

A soft smile appeared on Kaname's face.

"And you too." Yuki continued "She told me about you two. And how much in love you two were."

"Yes?"

"Is that true?"

Kaname looked up at Yuki, with almost shocked eyes.

"Of course it is." He said "I loved your mother more than." He laughed softly "Well... more than anything." He sighed, his eyes getting a warm fondness in them. "She... was by far the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Ever have seen. And from the moment I first laid eyes on her..." He exhailed "I loved her."

Yuki felt a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Tell me..." He began, sitting next to him "Tell me about her."

Kaname chuckled.

"She was... something, something extraordinary. She had a smile that could light up a town. A laugh that just lightened your heart to hear it. She was... rambunctious... kind of obnoxious at times... but it worked for her."

Kaname sighed and leaned back, putting his weight on his elbows and looking up at the ceiling.

"She was pretty... pretty wild, for a goddess."

Yuki looked up at him, wide eyed.

"Oh yeah..." Kaname replied off of Yuki's look "Your mother was a wild child. Was neverone for taking orders. Disobeyed them left and right. That's actually how we met." He began "At a meeting between heaven and hell."

-------------------------------FLASHBACK!------------------------------

"You know..." Kaname spoke "It's not polite... nor honest... to go through someone else's belongings."

The blonde haired goddess turned to him, her hair hanging losely down her back, brushing against her almos toga like robes.

"Especially for a goddess of Light." He continued

She smiled at him.

"You carry this journal to every meeting." She said "I wanted to know what as inside of it."

Kaname laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be discussing with your fellow goddesses or something?"

She shrugged.

"Possibly." She said, standing "But, I'm sure they can manage without me."

"That so?" Kaname asked, then sizing her up and down added "You're beautiful."

"Won't it look bad to show someone of the light such flattery, Demon Lord Kaname?"

Kaname shrugged.

"I'll take that risk." He replied "Though... to show so much skin..."

"Oh." She replied "I do't like the typical robes... they're too stiff. Too heavy."

Kaname smiled, and extended his hand towards her.

"Will you walk with me, Goddess of the Light?"

"Yes." She answered "Gladly."

---------------------------END OF FLASH BACK------------------------

"And so, we did," Kaname continued "We walked along, falling in love. We began to secretly meet up everytime we could, which for a Goddess and a Demon Lord, you wouldn't guess would be all that often." Kaname looked at Yuki "Is that seriously what you came all this way for?"

Snapping out his zoned out state, Yuki looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"To hear me tell stories of me and your mother's past?"

"Well no..." Yuki began "But..."

Suddenly interrupting him, Kaname spoke.

"How's Kina been treating you?" He asked

Taken back by this sudden question, it took Yuki a moment to answer.

"F-fine... she's been good to me."

"Good." Kaname replied, standing,"I can tell .You've grown up strong, full of all kinds power. And cocky too."

Yuki rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"he way you came parading in here... not many people would just jump through a portal to hell."

"How did--."

"You're my son." Kaname said "And this is my kingdom. I know all of these areas."

"Then why bother asking me?" Yuki asked

Kaname chuckled.

"See, there's that cocky-ness again."

"If you know so much." Yuki challenged "Then you tell me."

Kaname chuckled, amused, before begining to pace around Yuki.

"Fine." He began "I know... that you're a delinquent... at best. And that Kina has her hands quite full with you. I know that you're constantly feared... by those that don't understand you. Those that don't know what you are..."

Kaname neared Yuki, placing his hands gently on his sides, almost silently daring Yuki to move.

But, I know what you are." Kaname continued "I know **exactly**what you are. Half god. Half... hehehe... demon. So what does that make you?"

"Neither in the dark nor light." Yuki said softly

"Exactly." Kaname said, even softer "Yet, you're so beautiful, and filled with more power than those pathetic creatures on earth can begin to understand. You have boundless energy that flows through your veins, through your wings. Endless power that you will never come to master."

Yuki could feel his heart rate increasing again. He swallowed attempting to burry his growing rage.

"What do you know?" Yuki spat, his eyes angry, but not moving from Kaname's grasp.

"I know that you live in a box. I know that you're constantly watched and contained for fear of your power. I know that you long to escape that... those boundaries and limits."

"I can't--."

"Why, because Kina said so? Kina is an elf. What does she know of the power of gods?"

"I can't accept your offer." Yuki continued

Kaname's eyes jumped up to that of his son's.

"You were going to offer me to stay." Yuki said, his amber eyes looking into his father's "In hell with you. Where you would teach me to stretch my wings, expand my powers. Right father?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes, anger flickering in them.

"Sorry. But I have to decline." Yuki continued, stepping back from his father "I have no desire to become a demon."

"Good. Because you never could hope to be."

Yuki spun around, facing him.

"Not with those wings, that hair. The goodness in you. Your mother's face shining so clearly in your own."

"Shut up!"

Kaname smiled to himself, feeling the energy come off of Yuki in waves, pushing everything away from him. The curtains on the windows began to sway, the glass and concrete walls slowly cracking.

"You're not... pure... enough. Neither in the light nor dark right?" Kaname asked "You could never hope to become a demon, or a god. You're neither. Half of one, half of the other."

Yuki's eyes narrowed, and Kaname looked around, moving towards Yuki.

"You feel that?" He asked softly "That rage? That pure, unadulterated power?"

Yuki closed his eyes, trying to find a stable ground within himself.

"I can teach you how to master it. Show you magic from within your powers that you'd never know of. Never learn on earth."

"Dark magics?!" Yuki asked, almost angrily

"Yes, dark magics." Kaname said, now standing calmly in front of Yuki, seemingly uneffected by the massive amount of energy being released by his son like radiation off of a cracked nuclear reactor. "The magics that will make best use of all that rage within yourself. All that power. All the energy that you keep boxed up inside of yourself on earth, you can set free here."

"No."

"Why not? What do you have to fear?" Kaname challenged "Are you afraid of your power?"

"No!"

"Are you afraid of the demon inside of you? Do you run from it?"

"I run from nothing!" Yuki yelled, the intensity of his energy waves growing

"Good." Kaname replied "Then embrace it, love it. Learn to master it. And become something of legend. Part god, part demon, but stronger, more powerful, vibrant and beautiful than both."

Yuki starred at him, almost mesmerized by his words.

"All you have to do, is take my hand." Kaname said, stepping backwards and extending his hand

Yuki starred at it, he felt his fingers twitch, and his arms start to move.

Suddenly, he was overcome with a warm sensation washing over him. He swallwed and forced himself to relax. His massive waves of energy stopped, and his rage ceased.

_'That's weird...'_ He thought

"Ah." Kaname said "I believe Mizu has returned."

Yuki saw Kaname's eyes light up like a child's on Christmas. He turned to Yuki and spoke.

"I'll have someone show you to a room. I have business to attend to."

"What?" Yuki asked

Kaname grinned widely.

"I'm going to give myself a present."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. I'm so glad that people are actually reading this. It makes me all happy inside! Thanks to everyone who's read and especially those who've reviewed! I'd love to list you all here... but there's like 40 of you so... that'd take a long while. Lol. Thanks again!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: sigh. Same as always

Warning: Short chappy.

Shuichi groaned, feeling a cool touch on his forehead. HIs body felt like lead. Everything seemed so stiff and heavy that he gave up on moving.

The cool touch was still there, and he could hear someone's slow, relaxed breathing.

_'Yuki?'_ He thought, pushing his eyes open. He smiled softly, _'Amber eyes...'_ He thought at the first sight he could make out through his hazy vision. Shuichi nearly screamed when everything else came into focus. _'Black hair. Black clothing...'_

"You're not Yuki!" Shuichi blurted, sitting up

Kaname was a bit taken back by the sudden response, and he stared wide-eyed at the pink haired boy in bed.

_'He knows Eiri?'_ Kaname thought

"Well obviously." He spoke, then getting a softer look in his eye, he added "Is the bed comfortable enough for you? Is it to your liking?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Good. I am Demon Lord Kaname." Kaname said, placing his hand on his chest "And... you are?"

"Sh-- Shuichi Shindo." Shuichi replied

"Shuichi." Kaname repeated "A pleasure to meet you."

Shuichi nodded again, suddenly feeling very uncomforable.

"Uh... um... excuse me... Lord Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Um... what do you want with me?"

Kaname chuckled.

"Well, Shuichi, to be quite honest, I want your power.

At this, Shuichi burst out laughing.

"Power? What power?" He asked

Kaname smirked.

_'What's he talking about? I have **no** power. At least none worth wanting after anyways. I can barely cast simple spells.'_

"Of course, you don't know." Kaname said, almost amused "Boy, you have a power inside of you that I haven't seen in a long time, and that I've coveted for what seems like an eternity."

_'It's like... that woman...'_

"A dark and wonderful power. Full of mayhem and destruction."

Kaname's eyes bordered on psychotic.

"The Chaos Dimension!"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I don't know why I made this chapter so short honestly. It just seemed like the thing to do. Lol. Hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Warning: Short chappy.

Yuki paced back and forth on the floor of the lavish, yet dungeon like bedroom that Mizu had led him to. There was only 1 high window in the room, which barely offered anything except for the occassional breeze.

A large curtained bad adjorned the corner, as well as other pieces of furniture were scattered about.

His mind was racing.

"So much has happened today." He said "I jumped into a portal to hell, met my father..."

_'Was almost tempted to learn dark magics...'_

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

_'Where is father anyways. And also, that feeling... is Shuichi here? Did that baka follow me all the way to hell?'_

There was a knock on the door, and a moment later, Mizu poked his head in.

"Lord Eiri?" He asked

Yuki shook his head.

"N-No... you don't have to call me that..."

Mizu cocked his head.

"Um..." He murmered, searching for a better term "M-master Eiri?"

Yuki sighed.

"I mean... you don't have to call me anything special."

Mizu looked utterly confused.

"Special? Master Eiri?"

Yuki chuckled.

"I mean... you don't have to call me Lord... or Master."

"But..." Mizu spoke "You are my Lord, Master Eiri. You are Lord Kaname's son... Lord Eiri."

Sighing, Yuki spoke.

"First of all, it's Yuki, not Eiri. Eiri is what Kina calls me, especially when she's about to punish me. I like Yuki better."

"Yuki it is then." Mizu interrupted "Master Yuki..."

"There's no getting through to you, is there?" Yuki asked

Mizu chuckled, shrugging.

"I guess not." He replied "You must forgive me though..." He continued "I have been a servent all my life, it seems that Lord and Master or Mistress is the only ways I know how to address people." He laughed "It feels strange to call someone above me anything else."

"I'm not above you."

Mizu laughed.

"You are **The** Demon Lord's son. In all actuality, you are above everyone in this dimension except for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Kaname rules over all of Hell. All demons here are below him. And since you are his son..."

Yuki blinked.

"Oh..."

Mizu smiled.

"I came to deliver you a change of clothes, so that those can be cleaned." He said

"Oh." Yuki said, taking the bundle from Mizu's hands "Thank you."

"Of course." Mizu said, nodding and standing

"Mizu?"

"Yes Master Yuki?"

"Where is my father?"

Mizu shrugged.

"I really don't know. Perhaps with Lady Hina?"

"Lady Hina?"

Mizu shifted uncomfortably.

"In recent years... Lord Kaname has grown... rather lonely... and he wanted a companion so..."

"So, she's his new girlfriend?"

Mizu nodded softly.

"Ah..." Yuki said, then lookng up at Mizu, he said "I want to meet her."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Of course Gravitation isn't mine. If they were, I'd have enough money get my broken computer fixed.

"The Chaos Dimension?" Shuichi asked

Kaname nodded.

"What... what is that?"

Kaname chuckled.

"You really don't know?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"No."

Kaname stood, moving away from the bed pacing the room.

"The Chaos Dimension... is a very powerful, yet very beautiful attack. Rare as well. I haven't seen it in milenia. Especially in the high concentration you have. Very few have it. But even fewer have as powerful as you."

Shuichi bundled the covers up around him.

"Then... how did I get it?"

Kaname bit his lip.

"Inherited it." He said "Or something like that. You have to be born with it. Whether it's a heriditary thing, or wielders are just... predestined... I have no idea. But it's hard to come by, even in small doses, but nonetheless, extremely powerful."

Shuichi was now enraptured.

"What is it?"

Kaname paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to put it.

"The Chaos Dimension... is an Attack Spell that... well like its name says, creates chaos. It creates a shield around the caster, and transports the surrounding area around the user into a Chaos Dimension. The size of the area can be decided on by the caster. As well as the size of the shield around them. For instance, the area to be transported can be miles upon miles wide, and the shield around them as well.

If say, you wanted to protect a village, and destroy troops around that village, you could create a shield around that village, and cast the Chaos on everything outside of it. But also, if you were being held or captured in someway, you can make the shield only cover your skin, so that whoever was grasping you would be the transported area and nothing else.

But anyways, once that surronding area is transported into a chaos dimension, it turns all opponents and... well... pretty much anything else... into Chaos Matter. It's extremely powerful, and along with that main attack, there are other attacks that go along with it that allow you to manipulate the chaos matter in your body."

"Chaos matter?" Shuichi asked

Kaname stopped, turning his head up towards the ceiling.

"No one is exactly sure what it is. It comes from Chaos Dimensions, and is almost like... a gel... made entirely of dark magics." He paused before continuing "Each time you use the Chaos Dimension, your body gathers more Chaos Matter, and considering that you've only used the Chaos Dimension once, you have a tremendous amount of Chaos Matter within you."

Shuichi looked down, fiddling with the blankets in his hands.

_'Chaos Matter?'_ He thought _'I-- I have Chaos inside of me?'_

"The Chaos Dimension, is so powerful... that very _very_ few have ever survived it." Kaname said, almost in awe "It's an amazing power."

"Have you ever seen it?" Shuichi asked

It took Kaname a moment to reply.

"No." He said

"Then how can you be so obsessed with something that you've never seen?"

Again, it took Kaname a moment to respond.

"We often... kneel in awe... before that which cannot be seen." He replied

Shuichi lay silent for a moment.

"You're lying... aren't you?" Shuichi asked

Kaname didn't answer.

"Like I said, there's other attacks that you can use Chaos Matter for." He began, changing the subject "But no one has ever mastered all of them."

Kaname's words trailed off.

"I--." Shuichi began "But, what does all this have to do with you?"

Kaname chuckled.

"I thought it was obvious." He said "Shuichi, you shall stay here, in hell, by myside, as my Chaos Wielder."

"NO!" Shuichi said abrubtly "I can't! I'm still in school! I have to work on my Ice magic, and hang with my friends, and run from fangirls... and find Yuki! I have to find my friend Yuki!"

Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"Eiri? What is your relationship with him?"

Shuichi cocked his head.

"He needs me."

Kaname sat back on the bed.

"Needs you?"

Shuichi nodded. Kaname reached out, placing his hand on Shuichi's cheek.

"Ah..." He said "I feel it." His other hand reached forward, touching Shuichi "I can feel his massive power and energy flowing through you. You two... are connected somehow."

Shuichi closed his eyes, a warm blush spreading across his cheeks as he could feel Kaname's breath and body heat mingling with his own.

"What did she do?"

Shuichi panted, his eyes clenched closed as he forced himself to focus enough to speak.

_'His aura... it almost the same as Yuki's...'_

"L-Lord Kaname? Please, I have to find Yuki. Do... Do you know him?"

Kaname nodded.

"H-how so?" Shuichi asked

Kaname smiled softly.

"He's my son."

Yuki stood in front of his mirror, adjusting his black robes, mirror versions of his other clothes, except all black.

"Wow..." He muttered "I-- I look like my father."

"Your son?"

Kaname nodded.

"Yes."

_'Well.' _Shuichi thought_ 'He is half demon. And they both are equally beautiful.'_

"And if you get dressed... I'll take you to see him."

Shuichi looked down, his cheeks suddenly turning red as he realized he was naked as the day he'd been born.

"Um... Lord Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Um... who undressed me?"

Kaname chuckled.

"I did, of course. I won't let anyone else touch my gift."

Shuichi forced an awkward laugh, shifting his bare skin across the sheets.

"Great." He muttered "Just great."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. It took me a long time to come up with the Chaos Dimension spell. I had the name in my head for a long time, and I was like "that'd make a cool spell" so I decided to give it to Shuichi. And so I just played around with it for a while and started coming up with the basics. So what do you guys think of the Chaos Dimension? Does it seem like a cool power to have? Would you rather have Yuki's Devistation (which reminds me that I have to explain that more) attack or the Chaos Dimension? Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

Warning: Short chappy

"Mmmm." Lady Hina moaned "Aren't you just adorable?"

Yuki didn't say anything, only stood and watched as Hina paced around him.

"No... you're... hmmm..." She began, running her fingers across Yuki's shoulders, pushing him back to her bed and straddeling his hips "I just want to taste you."

Yuki's face remained deadpan, as the tall, lean yet curvey black haired and tawny skinned scantily clad woman wiggled in his lap.

"You look so much like my Kaname... except... purer. Maybe even cuter."

She leaned down, running her tongue from his cheek to ear, sending a slight shiver down Yuki's spine.

"You definatly taste sweeter." She cooed "I am your father's mistress, Lady Hina."

"So I've heard." Yuki murmered

"Do you like me?" She asked, sitting up and widdling in his lap.

"You're a half naked woman in my lap of course I like you." Yuki replied.

Lady Hina chuckled.

"Oh, my clothes? I based them off the clothes from your earthly egyption period. I shimmer, I like it." She chuckled, leaning back down "I like you." She murmered

"And how would my father feel... knowing that his mistress was flirting with his son?"

Hina scoffed.

"Your father... hasn't lain with me... in a month." She said "When he first found me... he was insaitable. Always touching and kissing, he couldn't stop. Couldn't get enough of my body. Not that I was complaining." She stretched on on him, her lips pressed lightly to his ear. "He used to say, that I reminded him of your mother."

"He lied." Yuki said bluntly "You are **nothing** like her."

"That so?" Hina asked

"Yes." Yuki replied "Your beauty doesn't even begin to compare. It's comparing a goddess..." His eyes narrowed "To a demon."

Hina's eyes narrowed.

"You're a seductress... an enchantress... am I correct?"

Hina nodded, sitting up.

"I'm surprised that my father fell for you. But you're a seductress, nothing more."

Hina wasn't slident for a moment, before brusting out into laughter.

"Yo'ure more like him, then you think."

"How so?"

She slid off of him and the bed, mockfully kneeling on the floor.

"You're already putting me in my place."

Yuki scoffed, sliding off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Leaving already?" She asked

Yuki nodded.

"I have to go find my father."

Lady Hina sighed.

"If you see him, would you tell him that I'm lonely?" She asked

Yuki nodded, and turned to leave the room.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. I figured I should give Kaname a mistress. It just seemed right. I toyed around with the type of person it should be, and after a while, I just decided that someone like Hina would just be right for him. I'm not really sure if she'll have a big role in the story line or not, but tell me what you think of her. Thanks for reading!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: sigh Nope, not mine.

Warning: Uber short chappy.

Shuichi followed silently behind Kaname. He inhaled, smiling slightly at the sweet smell coming from Shuichi's freshly washed clothes.

"Shuichi, you're awfully quiet." Kaname said, leading the way through the dark corridors "Is something troubling you?"

Shuichi shook his head.

_'You mean other than the fact that you're holding me prisioner?'_

"But you aren't talking." Kaname said softly, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into a hug "What's making you sad?"

"Maybe its the fact that a stranger is hugging him." A voice said

Releasing Shuichi, Kaname turned to find Yuki standing in front of him.

"Yuki we were just looking for you." Kaname said, gesturing towards Shuichi "We went to your room but..."

"I went to visit Lady Hina."

Kaname scoffed.

"You don't have to refer to her as _'Lady', _Son."

"And you don't have to call me _'Son'_, Father."

Kaname laughed softly.

"Yuki..." Shuichi murmered

Yuki looked at him.

"Shuichi, what are you doing here?"

Shuichi blushed softly.

"I-- I came for you."

"Why?"

Shuichi closed his eyes and moved so he was standing in front of Yuki.

"Because... something wasn't right." Shuichi murmered "Something was missing when you weren't there..."

"I know the feeling." Yuki murmered

Kaname cocked his head.

_'Missing? Just what is their connection?'_ He thought _'Maybe... it has something to do with **that**.' _

"Eiri." Kaname spoke "Why don't you show Shuichi to your room? We can talk later."

Yuki nodded.

"Come on." He said, walking, as if not caring whether Shuichi followed or not "It's this way."

Shuichi obediently followed.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. I should really stop making these chapters so short. As I was writing this one. I was like "wow, Kaname and Yuki are really starting to sound like a father and son. Weird." Lol.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. Not mine.

Yuki sighed, tossing his long overcoat into an empty chair, undoing the bottons on his top.

"Long day." He muttered, moving over to the bed, casting a quick glance at Shuichi, he added. "I want to sleep."

Shuichi nodded softly, watching Yuki toe off his shoes and socks and climb onto the lavishly large bed in the corner of his dungeon like room, closing his eyes.

Shuichi sighed and widdled back in the chair he was sittin in, attempting to make himself as comfortable as possible.

"Shu." Yuki said after awhile

"Yes?"

"You know.. you can lie in the bed."

A blush spread across Shuichi's cheeks.

"It is big enough for the both of us." He continued, lifting his head up slightly

Shuichi nodded and slowly slid into bed next to Yuki. Helay almost a foot away from him, stiff as a board. He could still feel the blush strong in his cheeks.

"Shu?" Yuki asked

"Yes?"

Yuki turned his head to look at Shuichi.

"You're blushing."

Shuichi blushed even harder.

"You-- you called me Shu."

"Yeah?"

"You never call me that."

"But that's yoru nickname right? I mean, that's what your friends call you?"

Shuichi nodded.

"So, does that mean you're my friend?" He asked

Yuki chuckled, rolling onto his side.

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?" He asked

Shuichi shrugged, shifting onto his stomach.

"You know what?" Yuki asked after a while of silence

"What?" Shuichi asked

"My father was right."

Shuichi cocked his head.

"Huh?"

"You are quiet today."

Shuichi shrugged again.

"Maybe it's the 'being stuck in hell thing?'" Yuki shuggested sarcastically

Shuichi chuckled.

"Maybe."

Yuki sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here. I promise, okay?"

Shuichi nodded.

"I'll think of something. But why does my father want you?"

Shuichi sighed, sitting up.

"Lord Kaname... said... that I'm the wielder of the Chaos Dimension."

"Chaos Dimension?" Yuki muttered "I've heard that... some...where..."

_'My poor sweet Eiri.'_ A voice played in his head _'So much chaos and pain in you. Almost too much for your heart to bare...'_

"Mother." Yuki whispered

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked

Yuki shook his head to clear his thoguhts.

"Nothing. It's nothing..." He muttered "The Chaos Dimension, you said?"

"Yeah." Shuichi said, picking up where he left off "It's an attack spell that..."

"Allows you to manipulate the Chaos Matter in your body." Yuki finished

Shuichi cocked his head at him.

"How'd you know that?"

Yuki paused.

"How did I know that?"

Kaname sighed, pushing open the doors to Lady Hina's chambers. She stood in front of a full lenght mirror, brushing her long bacl hair, and imediatly turned to face him whe nhe entered the room.

"Kaname!" She exclaimed, moving towards him "What are you doing here?"

"Mizu told me that Yuki said you wanted to see me." Kaname said, sounding annoyed

"Do you need something?"

Lady Hina cooed and moved to him, placing her hand gently on his chest.

"I needed to see you." She said "I-- I missed you, and I wanted to--."

Kaname sighed, moving away from her.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered

"Kaname!" She yelled, grabbing him "You **never** have time for me! You act like I'm nothing!"

Kaname yanked his arm away from her.

"Hina!" He yelled back "I don't love you! Stop acting like I do!"

"Why?" She shouted even louder "Because I'm not her?! Because I'm not your precious goddess?!"

"No! You're not! So stop acting like you are!" He shouted

Lady Hina shrunk back, her eyes widening.

"Don't you get it?!" He continued "You are nothing but an annoyance lately."

"But..." She sighed "I..." She swallowed "It wasn't always like this... in the begining."

"That was then, this is now. There is a reason why I moved you out of my room."

"Then why do you keep me here?" She challenged "If I am nothing but an annoyance?"

Kaname chuckled.

"Because." He said, moving towards the door "You are nothing, if not three things."

"What?" Lady Hina asked

"You are beautiful. You are a fool." He reached for the doorknob "And you are convienent."

There was a moment of silence and Kaname gasped as he looked at Lady Hina's painfully sad, yet amused face.

_'That face...'_ He thought _'It's the same one **she** would make at me...'_

"Oh Kaname..." She said softly "How can someone as beautiful, vibrant, bright and powerful as you, be capable of such vicious cruelty?"

Kaname's eyes widened.

_'She said that to me all the time, almost everyday... until she died.'_

A pair of stunning blue eyes and blond hair popped into Kaname's mind, as well a sweet voice.

_' My Lord Kaname. How can someone as beautiful, vibrant, bright and powerful as you, be capable of such vicious cruelty?'_

It took Kaname a moment to reply.

"Because Love. I **am** a demon."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

A.N.: I feel kinda bad for Hina in this chapter. And even more so in later chapters. But I like that I _finally _got to add a little bit of fluff. And that I finally got to know a bit more of Kaname. I'm going to dig a little deeper into his persona in later chapters. I hope you liked! Thanks for reading!! (And sorry for the massively late update!)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Yuki sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"We need to get out of here. I need to talk to Kina." He said, starting to slide off of the bed.

"I thought you said you needed sleep."

"I will, after I convince my father to let us go."

"But... he said..."

"I'll talk to him..." Yuki said, putting his long overcoat back on "Alright?"

Shuichi nodded.

"I'll come too." He said, sliding off the bed

"Thank you." Yuki said at length

"Of course." Shuichi replied

"No... I mean... really... thank you... for coming for me."

After a beat, Shuichi nodded.

"Let's go." Yuki said, finishing getting dressed

Kaname sighed, sitting on his throne. He tilted his head back, amber eyes staring intently at the ceiling, his mind traveling miles elsewhere.

_'Why now, Love?'_ He thought _'Why did you come to me now of all times? After all those long nights I'd call out with my soul and try to reach you. To detect any faint traces of your spirit lingering on this plane.'_

He sighed.

_'I don't understand it. Were you that upset with me? With what I said... to Hina of all people?'_ He closed his eyes _'I want to hear your voice again, even if it is to scold me. I want... to know...'_

The door to the throne room opened.

_'You're here...'_

"Father?"

Kaname sat up, taking his eyes off the ceiling and look at Yuki who had just walked into the room followe dby Shuichi.

"Eiri... To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

_'His eyes...' _Yuki thought _'They look different...'_

"We need to talk." Yuki said

"About?" Kaname replied, shifting in his throne.

Yuki crossed his arms.

"Leaving."

Kaname shrugged.

"You're free to go."

Yuki cocked his head.

"Shuichi, on the other hand... stays here."

Yuki sighed.

"Why?"

Kaname stood and walked towards Yuki.

"Because I've searched for milenia for his power. For the one who wields the Chaos Dimension." Kaname reached past Yuki, grabbing Shuichi's wrist "And I have no intention on letting him go."

Suddenly growing angry, Yuki reached out and grabbed Kaname's arms..

Kaname smirked, looking down at his hand on him.

"Son." He said, suddenly releasing Shuichi and grabbing Yuki's wrist, forcing him to let go od his and twisting and bending the limb painfully behind his back.

"I understand that you want to protect Shuichi." He twisted tighter "I understand that you two have a.. bond." He grabbed Yuki's hair, pulling harshly "But... Don't you EVER challenge me!" He shouted, expelling such a great burst of energy from his hands that it sent Yuki flying tnto a wall across the room, slamming his head into it and landing with an unsetteling thud.

"Now, like I said--." Kaname began

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted, standing, his wings fully extended "I don't care what you've said!" He began to move forward "Your word means nothing to me!"

"Yuki..." Shuichi softly cautioned

"Is that so?" Kaname asked

"You say... how much you loved my mother, how much she meant to you. But where were you when she needed you the most? Where were you when she died?!"

"You understand nothing." Kaname murmered

"You tell me how much you loved us, but where were you for me? You left me alone on Earth without so much as a word. Did you even love us at all?!" He shouted

"You understand **nothing**." Kaname yelled 'Don't speak of what you don't know!"

Yuki held his hand out from his side of a ball of energy extending from it.

Kaname smirked

"Well Shu." He extending his hands backward, sending him backwards and landing gently on a wall, sticking there like a picture. "Someone wants a challenge."

"Don't!" Shuichi yelled to Yuki "You can't do this!"

"I'll be fine!" Yuki replied

"No!" Shuichi shouted "You won't! You can't! I sense an extremely powerful energy coming from him, unlike anything I've ever felt before!"

"I can handle it." Yuki yelled, running towards Kaname

Kaname chuckled, a large ball of energy forming behind him.

"No." He said, sounding almost amused "You can't."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I feel accomplished since I finally got this chapter up. A friend of mine reads this story, and I've been wanting to talk to her about stuff that I haven't had up yet, so she hasn't read it. So I'll start to say something and I'll be like "Oh crap, you haven't read that yet, have you?" Lol. I think she hates me now. Thanks for reading!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: If you've heard of them before reading this series, then they aren't mine.

... Unless you can read my mind...

Warning: Many of you may hate me after this chapter. sobs :(

Shuichi's eyes widened and filled with tears as he watched Yuki be flung from one side of the room to the other. His body looked worn and battered and was covered in blood.

Kaname was rutheless. He showed no mercy on his son, who was barely able to defend himself against both Kaname's magical and physical blows.

"Stop it!" Shuichi yelled, still held prisioner by Kaname's invisable force field that kept him bound to the wall. "He's your son!"

Kaname chuckled.

"And as his father..." He began, shoving his knee into Yuki's stomach, causing him to drop to his knees "I think it's time.. I taught him a lesson... Don't you think?"

"You'll kill him!" Shuichi shouted

Kaname shrugged.

"We all have our crosses to bare." he replied, turning back to Yuki.

_'Wha--.'_

He was gone.

"Enough!" Yuki's voice called, and as Kaname turned to face the source of the voice, he was met iwth a swift kick to the face, causing him to stumble backwards. "My turn now!"

Kaname chuckled.

"In that weakened state?" He asked "You don't have a chance."

Yuki's eyes narrowed.

_'He's right. For some reason, the shield he's keeping around Shuichi is keeping him from healing me... i cna't keep fighting much longer. I have to defeat him in one blow.'_

Yuki sighed, putting his hands together and lowering his head, begining to chant.

_'That only leaves one option.'_

Shuichi's eyes widened. Kaname smiled.

"No!" Shuichi called to him "It won't be enough!"

Kaname only grinned wider.

"Looks like my eyes weren't the only thing I left you." He said, closing his eyes and mimicking Yuki.

_'This is it...' _Shuichi thought _'The attack I've heard about... Devastation! Kaname can do it too... Yuki's won't be powerful enough to...'_

Shuichi gasped.

"He's going to die if I don't do something."

Like father, like son, both moved and chanted together. The energy in the room soared and filled to the breaking point.

And then, everything snapped.

"DEVISTATION!"

Both attacs ere released at the same time, only Yuki's who was so wear and battered from Kaname's attacks was wear and was practically engulfed and absorbed into Kaname's spell.

His eyes widened at the realization he was going to get hit with twice the force.

_'Oh no...'_

_'I have to do something!'_ Shuichi thought, his mouth speaking before he realized it.

"CHAOS SHIELD!"

Kaname's eyes widened.

_'That's it! Chaos magic!' _He thought, so excited that he lost his concentration and the Devistation's massive onslaught of Yuki's body, mainly Shuichi's shield ceased.

"What did I... just do?" Shuichi muttered

Yuki's body, far too weak to continue, dropped to his knees, nearly unconscious.

"Well son." Kaname said, holding his hand above his head, a scythe appearing in it "It's been fun." He finished, running towards him "Death Scythe!" He called "Steal his--."

"STOP!" Shuichi shouted I'LL STAY!"

Kaname froze, only a foot in front of Yuki.

"What?"

"I'll stay!" Shuichi shouted, dropping to the floor as Kaname released his hold on him "I promise! Just don't kill him." He shouted, running full speed towards Yuki "Stop!"

Kaname's scythe disappeared.

"Fine." He said, begining to walk away

"No!" Yuki said softly, standing unsteadily on his feet, his wings fluttering softly, covered in blood. "No. He won't spend eternity here."

Kaname turned to him.

"Do you have an offer?" He asked

"1 year." Yuki said "We'll **both** stay for just 1 year."

Kaname crossed his arms, pondering.

"Deal." He said, sounding amused.

Yuki smiled, allowing his eyes to close.

"However..." Kaname said "To make sure you stay a full year..." Before he could react, Kaname stood beside Yuki, 1 hand o his left wing "I'll make sure you can't fly away from me."

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP

Shuichi screamed.

Yuki only stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

_'I feel... heavier...'_ He thought, as everything went black

Kaname looked down at the bloody wing in his hand, and at his even bloodier son on the ground.

"Sleep well." He murmered, turning to walk away "My one-winged-angel."

Suddenly, he stopped, as a voice played in his head, and a goddess's form appeared in front of him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_'Kaname..." The form spoke "My lord Kaname... how can someone as beautiful, vibrant, bright and powerful as you... be capable of such vicious cruelty?'_

Kaname's eyes widened.

"L-Love?"

The sobbing for disappeared. Kaname turned back to his son, and Shuichi who was sobbing over him.

_'How can you be so cruel, to your beautiful, vibrant, bright, powerful and now one-winged angel?'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. See, I told you you would hate me. I hated writing this part. It was really hard because I love the whole 'good, angel like Yuki' so much, and I love Kaname so much as well, so it kinda sucked when I took him to a dark place like that. But I finally get to delve into his persona some more, especially in later chapters, where I think you'll find that he's not as big of an ass as everyone thinks he is.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Same old same old.

Yuki flickered in and out of unconsciousness like some broken fluorescent light. Clicking on and off. Being awake and aware of a sharp deafening pain in his back, and floating blissfully asleep .

But now, he could feel it again. That pain that usually swifty sent him back into unconsciousness. But it was number this time, duller. Easier to deal with.

_'What happened?'_ He thought _'That sound...'_

He listened harder, becoming more and aware and awake.

_'I can hear it. It's right next to me...'_ He began focusing his attention on opening his eyes _'Who's... crying?'_

After a lot of struggle, a pair of amber eyes opened ot a sea of white. Starteling him at first, he exhailed when he realized it was just the slightly damp sheets that surrounded him.

He looked around, attempting to move as little as possible for fear of the pain that would return. Then he saw it. A crumpled frizzy mass of pink.

"Shu-- ichi?" He asked

The sobbing stopped.

Shuchi stopped cryuing and listened harder.

"Yuki?" He asked

Yuki was silent for a moment.

"Yeah." He replied

"You're awake."

"Yes. How long have I been out?"

Shuichi took in a shaky breath.

"Why are you crying?" He asked

Shuichi sat silent for a moment before attempting to speak.

"Well... I... I couldn't... Yuki..."

"Stop." He said gently; so gently that it surprised even him. He already knew what Shuichi was tryng to tell him. Dimly, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he knew.

He exhailed, and for the first time since he could remember, he could feel tears welling in his eyes. He reached his right arm out, and smiled sadly as his wing bent down to greet it.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek when he couldn't repeat the action with his left.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Shuchi said "I... I wanted to heal you... I've been trying but... I..." Yuki could fel Shuichi's hot tears drip down his back "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" He sobbed

My wing..." Yuki said, unknowlingly letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he sat up "It's gone."

He reached back to feel if anything remanined of it. He could only feel bandages.

"Mizu... he bandaged you." Shuichi said

_'I feel... so... heavy... so weighted down...'_

"You were bleeding a lot." Shuichi continued

_'My soul, feels bound to this body... I can't fly anymore. I can't feel... free...'_

"You probably shouldn't leave bed... I'll stay here though."

_'I can no longer make my body rise to kiss the moonlight.'_

"I'll stay with you."

"Get out."

Shuichi's eyes widened. Yuki glared at him.

"GET OUT!"

Shuichi jumped off the bed, moving backwards.

"Yuki?"

"GET OUT!" He shouted, picking up a lamp "NOW!"

Before he could stop himself, he flung the item, aiming for behind Shuichi.

He missed.

Shuichi looked wide eyed at Yuki, blood filling his hand.

"Shu..." Yuki began, reaching for him

Shuichi took off running.

"Ah, so he's awake is he?"

Mizu nodded.

"Will you be going to see him, Lord Kaname?"

"No."

Mizu cocked his head.

"But Sir, he's your son... you nearly killed--."

"Mizu." Kaname interrupted "You have served me for a great number of years." He continued walking swiftly "So, I regard you more as a friend that a servent. I trust you, and often value your imput, which is why I often let you get away with more than I would were you anyone else in this palace."

He turned a corner, Mizu followed.

"But..." Kaname continued, suddenly lashing out and grabbing Mizu by the throat, liftng his lithe body off of the ground. "If you continued to speak to me as if you are the master and I am the servent... our relationship will have to change. Understand?"

Mizu nodded and Kaname set him down, and continued to walk.

"I'll go visit Eiri when I have time. He'll be fine until then."

"But--."

Kaname glared at him, Mizu silenced and Kaname kept walking.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. The more I write about Yuki loosing his wing, the more I feel awful about it. It seriously hurts my heart. But it's all for a purpose, I promise. Moving on, you got to see a flash of a darker Yuki in this chapter, and there's more of that to come, I promise. (opps, spoiler). Anyways, I hope this chapter was long enough for you!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Again... oh screw it.

Warning: Probably the shortest chapter in the history of shifted in her office, her thumb pressed lightly against hr lip.

_'They aren't back yet...'_ She thought _'They haven't contacted me.. I"m begining ot get worried...' _She sighed _'I'm sure by himself Eiri is amazingly self-sufficent... but with Kaname... Eiri, you don't know the cruelty he's capable of, and the power he has.'_

She began to pace.

_'And Shuichi, what about him? Did he find Eiri? Are they together?'_ She ran her fingers through her raven hair _'I...'_ She sighed _'I don't know what to do. The students are getting suspicous. Two boys as popular as them just can't up and disappear.'_

"My goddess." She spoke "Guide me. Tell me what to do."

She laughed at the silence she recived.

"Of course..." she chuckled "You have a twisted sense of humor."

Her eyes closed as she leaned back in her chair.

_'What to do?'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. You really can't ask me to explain why I made this such a short blurb, and didn't just add it to the end of the previous chapter or the begining of the next. I'm not really sure to be honest. But I'm glad to finally catch up with Kina a bit. I was debating on to when I should add this chapter, and how many I should add at a time, because (sadly) when I update a lot of chapters, it seems like I get less reviews which really makes me sad and not want to write as much. I seriously thought of holding the chapters hostage until I get some more reviews. Hmm... not a bad idea... Evil laughter


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: A really long chapter.

Shuichi wiped the last of the blood of his nose away, and sighed.

"He's not himself." He muttered "After all, who would be?" He sat on the edge of his bed "He lost a wing."

_'And that is why... even more... Eiri needs you.'_ The voice in his head spoke

Shuichi sighed.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?"

The voice chuckled.

_"All in due time."_

"Or what you want from me?"

_'Isn't it clear? I want to you to protect Eiri?'_

Shuichi sighed.

"Easier said then done."

There was a knock on the door.

"YEs?" Shuichi called, expecting to see Mizu, who had made a habit of dropping by recently. So, Shuichi was rather surprised when Kaname opened the door.

"Hello." He said, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Shuichi shuddered at the sound of the lock being put in place.

Kaname neared Shuichi, sitting on the bed next to him.

"How are you?" He asked

Shuichi shrugged. Kaname reached out and ran a finger gently down Shuichi's nose.

"It's cut. Did he do this?"

Shuichi nodded gently.

"He's not himself."

Kaname chuckled.

"Understandable."

"You ripped off his wing." Shuichi said, though not really sure how or why he worked up the nerve to say it.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"He's your child."

"That he is."

"And you took away the most important thing in his life."

Kaname chuckled again, although this time there was a hint of sadness in it.

"You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

Shuichi tuned to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked

Kaname shook his head.

"No... it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Shuichi shited uncomfortably.

"Um... Lord Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Did you... want something?"

Kaname nodded, a smile forming on his face.

"Yes." He said, taking Shuichi's hand and standing off of the bed "Come train with me:

Sighing, Shuichi relented, and allowed himself to be pulled along by Kaname's almost childish tugs.

Mizu pushed open the door to Yuki's bedroom.

"Master Eiri?"

"You can't knock?" Yuki asked from the bed

Mizu bowed.

"My deepest appologies."

Yuki scoffed, his back to MIzu.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Sir?"

"Stop with the fake politeness and the applogizing for everything."

Mizu chuckled.

"Old habits die hard." He said, nearing Yuki "It's time to change your bandages."

Yuki chuckled.

"Which ones?"

"Preferably... all of them." He said "I'd like to clean them as well, if... you'll allow it."

After a moment, Yuki nodded and Mizu approached and began carefully removing the noew bloody bandages fro his back.

"This wound won't..." He muttered to himself

"Won't what?" Yuki asked

"Heal.' Mizu replied, applying anti-septic to a cotton scrub and gently cleaning it

"Figures." Yuki replied

After a beat, he asked

"Where is he?"

"He who?" Mizu asked back

"My... my father."

Mizu shrugged, then upon realizing the action would be lost to Yuki, who was facing the opposite direction, he replied:

"I don't know. Perhaps with Master Shuichi."

Yuki visably shuddered.

"Oh." He said simply

Mizu began to place clean bandages on.

"Mizu?"

"Hm?"

"How long... have you served my father?"

Mizu shrugged.

"Since... he was young... for a Demon Lord anyways."

"How old ar eyou?"

Mizu laughed.

"I lost count. I imagine around the same ages as your father."

"So... you've been close ot him for a long time?"

"What makes you say we're close?" Mizu asked

Yuki shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe.. it just seeems like you have more free reign and authority than the other servents here... like when you called those soldiers off of me..."

Mizu chuckled.

"Oh that... don't worry about it..." He sighed "Lord Kaname has given me some small power over the years... what's with all the questions?"

Yuki exhailed.

"Well... it seems that..." He began "I mean... I was wondering if... you ever knew my mother?"

After a beat, Mizu nodded.

"Yes I did. We met several times."

Silence.

"Oh."

More silence.

"You have another question, don't you?" Mizu asked, sounding amused

Yuki nodded.

"Yeah... what was she... what was she like?"

Mizu was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Ah... the Lady was beautiful... kind, gentle... and powerful." He chuckled "Probably the only person who has ever given Lord Kaname an order and lived to tell about it."

Yuki smiled softly.

"She was very clever... very crafty... extremelyt nosey... and insanely manipulative; according to Lord Kaname anyways. I belive she had a way of making him do things tha tno one else could."

Mizu finished bandaging Yuki's wound, frowing at the blood that was already visable through the bandage.

"She gave this dismal place light."

Yuki sighed, as Mizu began to clense the wounds on his wrists and arms.

"And she loved your father very much."

"That so?"

Mizu nodded.

"The two were inseperable... always side by side when she was here."

"Wait. She lived here?"

"For a time, yes. She would come to visit quite often as well."

"Then why..."

"Why what?"

"When she... had me... why didn't we stay down here?"

Mizu sighed, and took a moment to respond.

"Because she knew it would only end up causing your father strife."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked

"It wasn't only the gods and goddesses that disapproved of Lord Kaname and your mother. It was demons as wel. So when your mother found out she was pregnate, she left and went to earth... with her..."

"Her who?"

Mizu sighed fondly.

"Lady Kina."

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Mizu?"

"Yes, Master Eiri?"

"Did you and Kina... have a... thing?"

Mizu blushed.

"On second thought, don't answer that."

Mizu sighed in relief and finished cleaning Yuki's wounds.

"However, if you do know her, could you contact her for me?" Yuki asked "Tell her wants going on?"

MIzu's eyes widened.

"But... sir..." He began "Lord Kaname..."

"I'll deal with my father... please... just..."

After a beat, Mizu nodded.

"Thank you." Yuki said as Mizu turned to leave

Mizu nodded, speaking over his shoulder.

"You're welcome. And Sir, please try and rest."

Yuki nodded.

"Sure."

"Now, can you mimic the Chaos Sheild you used the other-- Shuichi!"

Shuichi's head jerked swiftly towards Kaname.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

After a beat, Shuichi sighed and shook his head.

"No."

Kaname sighed and sat down on the floor next to him.

"What's on your mind?"

No answer.

"Is it Eiri?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Do you wish to see him?"

No answer.

"Do you... hate me now?"

Shuichi looked as Kaname, his violet eyes showing no emotion.

"Welcome to the club." Kaname continued

Still silence.

"I--." Kaname began "We.." He sighed "I didn't want..."

Shuichi stood.

"You nearly killed your own son."

"I know."

"And you act like it's no big deal."

Kaname lowered his head.

"I know and..."

Suddenly he stopped, standing.

"I have to go." He said, running off

A little while later, Yuki sat up in bed, his eyes closed, meditating.

He exhailed, attempting to release some of the tension built up inside of him.

_'I feel so... powerful...'_ He thought _'It's like.. losing a wing has freed something in me. Like I'm heavy.. but powerful."_

His eyes opened.

"I can't stay here all day." He said, getting out of bed and getting dressed, hiding his wing only long eonugh to slip his clothes on.

He looked down at his wing and frowned at it.

_'It looks... darker... somehow...'_

His door opened.

Yuki turned his head and immediatly felt his rage soar within him.

"Kaname." He said disdainfully

Kaname looked up at him, with almost mournful eyes.

"Eiri..." He said softly, almost instinctually reaching forward to touch him, but then he dropped his arm back down to his side "You're looking well." He said, his typical sarcastic, almost mocking voice returning.

"You'll find I bounce back rather quickly fahter." Yuki spat

"Is that so? You lost quite a lot of blood. You sure you shoul be out of bed?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. HIs rage soared. He felt a familar pain in his shoulder.

_'This can't be... my wing is...'_

"You look rather pale, matter of fact." Kaname continued, stepping forward, suddenly stopping, a smirk coming to his face "Oh. Where did you find _this_ new strength?"

Yuki cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

Kaname chuckled

"You don't feel it? The difference in your power? In your energy?"

Kaname stepped forward, so he was barely inches from Yuki.

"Don't you feel the darkness in it?"

Shuichi closed his eyes, lying on his back on the middle of the traning room floor that Kaname had left him in. He could feel something strange stirring inside of him.

He felt... stronger.

He felt... pure... undiluted...

Dark enrgy.

_'Is this Chaos Magic I feel welling up inside of me?'_

He sat up.

_'Chaos matter?' _He thought, holding his hand in front of his face _'Chaos magic... the Chaos Dimension...'_ A black aura surrounded his hand _'Can I wield it?'_

Feeling even more power, he stood, the energy-filled aura expanding.

_'I can' wield it! I **must** wield it!'_

He closed his eyes, the blackness spreading.

"For... Yuki..."

A smile crossed his lips.

"CHAOS ARROW!!!"

Kaname pushed his eyes open, slowly getting to his feet from the floor, wobbling unsteadily.

_'What... was that?'_ He thought _'That energy?'_

He looked up at Yuki, his eyes widening.

_'It came from him...'_

"Your..." He spooke "Wing."

Yuki looked down, gasping slightly.

It was black.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. YAY! A new attack! I get so excited when I get to make up another one of those. And trust me, there's plently more where those came from! I like that we get to learn a bit more about Yuki's mother, and that Shuichi finally stood up to Kaname, to no avial because in later chapters he-- (is silenced by the Secret Spoiler Ninja Squad).


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Not mine. The lyrics aren't mine either, but for the life of me I can't remember what bands song this is, part of me wants to say the rolling stones... but I'm not sure. I feel kinda bad about it actually...

_'I see a red dor_

_And I want it_

_Painted_

_Black'_

Lady Hina sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long raven hair. It fell neatly down her back, as she sung to herself a song she had heard during a trip to earth a while ago and had taken a liking to.

_'Hell hath no fury...'_ She thought, reaching for her make up, preparing to make herself next to irresistable. _'Hell hath no fury... like a woman scorned.'_

_'No colors anymore_

_I want them to_

_turn_

_Black.'_

Shuichi smiled, walking through the coridors. A newfound power and strenght flowing through him.

Ignoring stares and whispers, Shuichi headed through the maze-like castle and down towards the servents quarters.

"M-master... Shuichi?" A voice asked

Shuichi turned his hand frozen in it's elivated position to knock on Mizu's door. He looked down to find a young brunette girl straring at him.

"Yes?"

"M... Mizu isn't home."

"Huh?"

"He went... to do some errands... he said..." She continued, stuttering nervously.

"Oh..." Shuichi replied, moving away from the door, awlking away

"Master Shuichi?" The girl asked

Shuihci cocked his head.

"Yes?"

"Is it true... what the adults say about you?"

Shuchi cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it true... that you are the Chaos wielder?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Yes."

"And... will you give tremendous strenght to Lord Kaname? And help him better rule the lands?"

Regretfully, Shuichi nodded.

"I will."

_'To save him...'_

"Then... you'll bring about The Darkening?"

Shuichi cocked his head again.

"The... Darkening?"

A hand reached down in front of the girls mouth, and lifted her into the arms of a rather plump woman.

"Now now dear, what have I told you about bothering your masters?"

"But--."

"No." Shuichi said "She wasn;t bothering me at all."

But the woman wasn't listening, only began to carry the little girl off.

"Talking about htinks that don't convern you. That have been forbidden by Lord Kaname, really Toshiko I thought I taught you better.

"But--."

Their voices trailed off. Shuichi scracthed his head.

_'The Darkening?'_

He turned around, heading back upstairs.

Kaname grinned widely.

"So, it is true." He murmered

"What?" Yuki asked angrily

"It was the same for your mother." Kaname continued

"What was?"

Kaname laughed.

"You know... Eiri..." He began "You never did take me up on that offer."

"What offer?"

"To study with me. Learn how ot fully master your power with black magics."

"No way." Yuki spat, turning to walk away

"Then how else, do you plan to master it?" He asked "How do you plan to grow strong enough, to down out that... desire... burning in your heart? The desire to kill me?"

"And you just plan to make me stronger? To help me increase my strenght knowing full well that I intend to use it to kill you?"

Kaname chuckled.

"Son. You can train with me, study for a thousand years... and you will **never** gain the strenght required to kill me."

"Maybe not. But Shuichi will."

Kaname's eyes widened.

"Is that why you're so afraid of him?" Yuki asked "Why you'd do anything to make sure he's on your side?"

Kaname glared at him.

"Am I right? _Father_?"

There as a moment of silence.

"My one-winged angel..." Kaname murmered

"I will take you up on that offer." Yuki said, apparently not hearing Kaname

"That so?" Kaname asked, turning around, preparing ot leave the room

Yuki cocked his head.

"Fath--."

The door jerked open. Mizu's head poked in.

"Pardon my intrusion... but... Lord Kaname. I think you should see this."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short, but seeing as to how previous chapters have been rather long, I think we can let this one slide. LOL. I finally brought Hina back in, which is ironic because I got a request for more of her a little while after I wrote this chapter cough cough Tsuki cough cough. But I kind of like her, so expect more of her as this series goes on...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Oh forget it.

Warning: Long chappy. (Don't you just love me?)

It was destroyed. Completely and utterly ruined. Everything was in shambles.

The once proud training room looked like a war field. The walls and veiling were still crumbling sending chunks of sharp rocks falling to the cracked and un-even ground.

Kaname's eyes widened.

"What-- happened here." He asked

Mizu shrugged.

I'm not sure." He spoke "I believe... Master Shuihci is behind it though..."

Kaname nodded.

"I agree. His aura... it's lingering around here... almost drowned out by... Chaos Magic..."

He turned hastily to Mizu.

"Mizu. Has anyone else seen this?"

Mizu shook his head.

"I don't believe so. I locked the room and sealed it immediatly after I saw it. But before i got here... I can't say."

"Mmm." Kanme said, thinking, then turning to Mizu "Huh..."

"About clean-up..." Mizu continued

"Mizu." Kaname interrupted

"Yes? Lord Kaname?"

Kaname cocked his head.

"Just what exactly 'were' you doing here?"

"Pardon?"

"In the training room. Why were you headed here anyways/" Kaname asked, corssing his arms and nearing Mizu.

"I--."

"The servents quarters are on the other side of the castle. You don't need to come past this way to get there."

"Well..."

"And I gave you plenty to do today... including taking care of Eiri.. so why weren't you there with my son who's in tremendous pain, and instead you were over here... looking for Shuichi."

"Lord--."

"Do I not give you enough to do in the day time? Do you have **so** much free time that you can just wander about?"

"No. No Lord Kaname."

"Then **what.** Were. You. Doing. Here?"

Mizu shifted uncomfortably.

"I--." He swallowed "I was just passing by."

Kaname sighed, placing his hands on either side of Mizu's face.

But... why were you passing by?"

Mizu took a shaky breath.

"No... no rea--."

He was cut short as Kaname's lips came down upon his, for a short unfeeling kiss.

"Mizu." Kaname said softly "The more you keep lying to me. The more you're going to make me angry."

He placed a kiss on Mizu's forehead.

"I'm sorry..." Mizu said

Not listening, Kaname placed ihs head on Mizu's shoulders, nesteling in for a hug. Mizu obliged obediently and as he had many many times before, held his master."

"Mizu?" Kaname asked in a voice that made Mizu question whether he was crying or not

"Yes, Lord Kaname?" He asked, stroaking back Kaname's hair

"Why does everyone hate me?"

Mizu sighed

"They don't hate you. No one hates you."

Kaname nodded.

"Yes they do. And they always insist upon defying me."

Mizu sighed again, bringing Kaname and him into a sitting position, figuring they would be here for a while.

"No one ever seems to want to listen to my orders. And everyone wants to disobey. I'm not _Feared and Loved By All'_." Kaname spat "I'm just feared."

"I don't fear you." Mizu said softly

"You don't?"

Mizu shook his head.

"Should I?"

After a beat, Kaname shook his.

"No." He said softly

There was a moment of silence.

"I don't want to be.. this vengeful demon." Kaname said after a while "I just want to rule over my poeple... lead them to greatness and happiness." He exhailed "But.. the vengence slips out, and like a child... I destroy all that is beautiful around me."

Mizu sighed.

"No you don't." He said gently "You don't. I promise."

"You know... it wasn't always like this. Bakc when the 2 worlds would communicate. Back when she was here... and there was light in this dismal place."

He sighed

"You used to bring light to this palace... during the wars... ages and ages ago. You were quite the trouble maker as I recall." Mizu said

Kaname chuckled.

"Back when father ruled He murmered softly

"When this world was in Chaos and turmoil... I believe it was your spirit on the battlefield that kept the troops going."

Kaname laughed again and stood.

"I belive it was more of my strenght that kept the troops going."

"Still cocky as always."

Kaname tilted his head back, staring up at the ruined ceiling.

"Good times..." He exhailed "It all stopped when father died though." He said, shrugging casually

"I remember that." Mizu said, kicking at a rock "The whole castle was in an uproar. No one could figure out what exactly happened."

A low chuckle came from Kaname.

"Now Mizu." He said darkly "We don't need to talk about that, now do we?"

Shuichi stared up at his ceiling, drumming his fingers lazily on his bare knee.

_'The Darkening?'_ He thought _'What's that? Is that what Kaname wants me for? To bring about a Darkening?'_

He allowed his eyes to close, tilting hs head back.

_'What is this 'Chaos' in me really capable of?'_

Shuichi's eyes opened slowly, only to be met with a pair of amber ones.

Shuichi gasped and scooted backwards on his bed.

Yuki chuckled.

"You should pay more attention to who you let into your bed." He said, laying his body on top of Shuichi's."

"How... how'd you get in here?"

Yuki chuckled again.

"I flew." He replied, geustering towards his wing "

"Oh."

"I'm joking. We both know that I can't fly anymore." Yuki continued, a bit more calm than Shuichi would have expected

Yuki brought his face down near Shuichi's. Shuichi blushed and then let out a soft moan when Yuki "accidently" ground their hips together.

"You know Shu..." Yuki murmered huskily, brushing Shuichi's hair out of his face "You're kind of... cute..." He placed a kiss on Shuichi's shoulder "Almost... sexy, even."

"Yu--." Shuichi began "Yuki-sempai?"

Yuki loked at Shuichi, cocking his head.

"Are you nervous, Shu?"

Shuichi nodded.

"You're blushing."

Shuichi clamped his eyes closed with embarrassment. He could still feel Yuki though, as he inched downward towards Shuichi's face.

_'Is he... going to?'_

Suddenly, Yuki burst out laughing. Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Shu... you're so fun to mess with. I love doing this all the time." He said climbing off of him

"Yu--."

"Like that time in Kina's office a while back." Yuki continued "Oh you should've seen your face."

Shuichi sat up.

"I--." He began, stopping when he realized he couldn't find the right words.

"Oh come on, Shu... you didn't think I was... actually serious... did you?"

The door opened. Mizu poked his head in.

"Mizu. Forgot to knock again?" Yuki asked

Mizu nodded.

"My appologies, Master Eiri. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Mizu nodded in Shuichi's direction.

"Master Shuichi." He said as a way of greeting.

Shuichi nodded.

"Mizu." He replied "What are you doing here?"

Mizu glanced around, before closing the door.

"Master Eiri..."

"Yuki."

"Yuki." Mizu corrected "I've spoken to Mistress Kina."

Shuichi immediatly bolted up in bed.

"Kina?" He asked

Mizu nodded.

"Yes."

"What'd she say?" Yuki asked, almost nonchantly

"She said that she's going to try and stall up there... she laughed and said that she had a "plan"." He chuckled

"Oh God." Yuki muttered

"What?" Shuichi asked

"Kina... and her plans. I remember one... it involved 2 cans of blue spray paint... 3 turtles, and a rooster... I can't go into details, but let's just say... I couldn't see color for a while."

Shuichi cocked his head. Mizu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Mizu said

"Uh..." Shuichi began "I--."

Silence.

"Well..." Mizu began

"Um... can you see color now?" Shuichi asked

Yuki slapped his forehead.

"You're an idiot."

"What now?" Hiro asked, as he scooted closer to his friend, being squished out in the open air of the stadium.

"I don't know." Fuji replied, sighing and adjusting himself, attempting to put some space between his neighbors and himself

Hiro tilted his head up towards the sky, his red hair shifting and fell off of his shoulders and his brown eyes narroed in envy of the students on platforms in the sky above them.

"I can't believe we're **both**still stuck on the ground." Fuji muttered

"I know." Hiro replied, tilting his head up further, then suddenly regretting it as he was nearly decapitated by a platform flying too close to the ground purposely.

"Bastards." He muttered "They think they're so great just because they have their flying license."

"Then again..." Fuji began "This is coming from the man who failed the test nine times."

"8... I got kicked out last time."

Fuji sighed.

"I remember... what's his name... used to fly too close too." Hiro continued

"Who?"

"Pretty boy... real popular... royal asshole."

"Eiri Yuki?"

Hiro nodded.

"What happened to him?" Fuji asked

Hiro shrugged.

"Just up and disappeared." Hiro said "Like Shu."

Fuji sighed.

"I wish... Mistress Kina would hurry up." He said

"Attention EVERYBODY!" A booming voice said

Fuji's eyes snapped up. Kina floated on thin air above the stadium, using magic to project her voice.

"Before I release you all on the grounds to enjoy the festivities, I wanted to briefly address a few things."

"Excuse me..." A voice amoung the students said "Ow. Excuse me."

Both Hiro and Fuji sighed in annoyance.

"Tohma." They both muttered

"Excuse ow!" The voice shouted before a light body spilled across their laps "Sorry."

"What do you want Tohma?" Hiro asked

Tohma chuckled and then roughly pushed his way through them, squeezing uncomfortably tight between the two older boys.

Fuji sighed.

_'Just when I'd gotten comfortable.'_

"Shs." Hiro said to Tohma, who looked like he was going to speak

"--who've gone missing..." Kina was saying

Hiro's ears perked up.

"I just wanted to assure everyone that Shindo-san and Eiri-san are quite-."

Kina paused as the usual scream from Yuki's entire section of fangirls proceeded.

"Fine." She said "They're doing some extracurricular studies elsewhere and are quite busy."

Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"There you have it." Fuji said "Shu's fine."

"She's lying." Hiro replied

"What makes you say that?" Tohma asked

"Shu is an idiot." Hiro replied simply

"True." Fuji muttered

"So... why would he go off to study somewher where the 'brillant' Eiri Yuki is studying?"

Silence.

"She's lying." The other two agreed.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

A.N. As long as this chapter is, I expect some long ass reviews!!! Anyways, I finally got to bring Fuji, Hiro and Tohma in, if only for a few moments. I've been meaning to do that for quite sometime, and I decided since I was kind of playing catch up with the characters anyways. Anyways, onto the real topic behind the A.N. Lately, I've been thinking of creating a writing contest. A friend of mine kind of inspired me since she does a ton, so I decided to see if I could create a good one. However, I was wondering if I did make a Gravi one, would anyone participate?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: ...

Warning: Some Kaname+Shu time! Also, short chappy.

Shuichi stared blankly up at the ceiling from his bed, his eyes glazed over from lack of blinking.

_'How long have I been down here? How long have i been in this dismal place? Since I've had to look at the firey sky?'_

He sat up, running his fingers through his bright pink hair.

_'I miss Earth. Hell, I even miss school.'_ He cast a glance at the door _'I miss the way things used to be."_

Kaname shifted at the end of Shuichi's bed, and turned to face him, climbing on his knees and scooting up to face Shuichi, placing his hands on either side of Shuichi's face.

"Shu..." He said softly "What's wrong?"

Shuichi looked away. Kaname had taken to spendig almost all of his free time with him. At first the company had been awkward and but as the days grew on and the routine became more familar, the long, sometimes almost passionate moments he spent with Kaname just grew routine and slightly bothersome.

"Shu..." He spoke softly, spreading his knees and pulling Shuichi in between them so tha this face was near Shuichi's "You seem so... sad."

Shuichi didn't resist, only allowed Kaname to hold him.

"What is making you sad?" He asked "My beautiful Chaos weilder? Do you miss your home? D you want me to bring some of your friends here?"

Shuichi didn't respond.

"I know!" Kaname said, suddenly sounding cheerful "You miss Eiri! Don't you?"

Shuichi didn't respond for a while, then he spoke.

"Yuki is... different..." He said simply

Kaname nodded.

"He is... he is far from his mother now." Kaname said, in the egnimatic way that Shuichi had become used to "Is that what is making you sad?"

Shuichi didn't respond. Kaname sighed, running his fingers down Shuichi's spine.

"You know what I say?" He asked, his heated breath grazing Shuichi's ear. "I say... forget Eiri."

Shuichi's mind was hazy from the sensations of Kaname's wandering hands. Kaname's hands returned to Shuichi's face and his lips brushed across Shuichi's cheek.

_'Why aren't I resisting him?'_ Shuichi thought _'Why aren't I fighting this?'_ Kaname's lips came even closer to his own _'Is tghis... what I want?'_

The door burst open. Shuichi still had his eyes closed, so he couldn't see who was there.

"Eiri. What a pleasent surprise."

"Father." Came Yuki's curt response "We have a vistor."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Have you ever been in the middle of a good manga series and can't find the rest of it? That's how I am right now with this manga called Rebirth. My friend owned some of them, and now I need the rest, but I don't know anyone who owns any, and I can't buy any because I'm broke. (cries inside). But anyways, have any of you started reading Gravitation Genzo... or Gravitation **_Ex_** (shudders) as it's called in America? Personally, I prefer the title Genzo... but oh well. Anyways, I've started fiddeling around with a fic for that series. I know, I know, you're screaming "Scarlet-Sama! You're doing too much!!! You have so many stories to work on already. Lolz." But I can't help it. It's my ADD.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Um... let's see, which ones are mine? There's Hina, and Kaname... Mizu... Hina... oh screw it. If you've heard of them before, then they aren't mine.

"You're awful quiet Eiri." Kaname said to his son as they made their way through the corridors to the throne room

Yuki gave a curt laugh.

"You interrupted me for a visitor?" Kaname asked "Couldn't you and Mizu tend to it?"

Yuki scoffed.

"I wasn't aware that I was the Demon Lord, Father."

Kaname smirked.

"While you are a demon lord, you are not _the_ Demon Lord." He said

"Exactly."

"Still, if you plan to follow in my footsteps, then it would be wise for you to learn how to deal with diplomatic issues."

"Sorry Father if you never instructed me on how to deal with other lower demon lords." Yuki replied "And who ever said I wanted to follow in your footsteps?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"You fight like me. You use your power like me. You rule over your lessers like me. Hell, you're even dressing like me. You're learning my black magics. If you didn't think you were following in my footsteps, what did you think you were doing?"

Yuki paused for a moment.

"I--." He began "Well..."

"So who is it?" Kaname asked

"Huh?"

"The demon lord visitor. Who is it?"

"Daiske."

Kaname sighed.

"That bastard?" He muttered "What does he want?"

Yuki shrugged, pushing open the door to the throne room.

"Not my problem." He said

Kaname shot Yuki a glare, and then proceeded into the room, running his fingers through his hand and making his way past the overweight and overdressed demon that sat on the stairs leading up to the throne.

Seemingly ignoring the robust and red male in front of him at first, he turned all of his attention to him as he sat in his usual way on his stone chair; slumped down, one leg draped over his arm rest, with a 'I'd rather be burning than here' face on.

"Hm... Daiske." Kaname said "What brings you all the way here?"

"I have been elected by a larger committee to come here and discuss a matter with you." Daiske replied

"That so?" Kaname asked, sounding intrigued.

Yuki scoffed.

"I don't see what this has to do with me." He muttered, turning around and awlking towards the door.

"No." Kaname said, taking his eyes off of Daiske and to the doors, making them close "Stay a while." He finished, then turning back to Daiske, he added "What's this matter, you have to discuss with me?"

Daiske stood, clearing his throat and began to pace.

"We understand... _'Lord'_ Kaname... that you young. That you haven't quite... gotten into the groove as they say. Found your bearings."

"I still manage to make sure all of my people, all of my domains and kingdoms are provided for. So, what of it?"

"Ah yes." Daiske said "We all remain safe and secure, pleasured and fat..."

"Well obviously." Yuki quipped

"However." Daiske continued "You have fallen short in the areaas those before you have not."

Kaname cocked his head to the side.

"Is that so?" He asked "Enlighten me."

Daiske resumed pacing.

"Long ago, before your family came to rule. Hell was a domain to be feared. It pratically ruled the 3 worlds. Demons roamed free and terrorized, taking what we will. This world thrived in it's blazing fires. But, then your line came along... and all that changed."

"We brought order to a chaotic world." Kaname said

"Precisely!" Daiske shouted "You changed the order of things! Hell is a chaos dimension! Our power lies in chaos!"

"But power cannot be found in a chaotic world."

"Demonic power thrives from chaos magic. It grows rampant and unchecked."

"Power that is unchecked is dangerous!"

"Power that is limited is weak! Just like you! We once had power that overflowed like bubbling wells and geysers, massive and uncontainable."

"Power that cannoy be controlled or contained is useless!" Kaname shouted, standing out of his throne 'That is why I put limits on this world. To check and control that massive power! We were spending our energy away friviously. Wasting it away into nothing!"

"But we were content in those days! Those days of the darkening!"

"You were also foolish in those day! Using a weak chaos wielder for frivilous acts!" Kaname shouted "Not realizing how fragile he was!"

"We used his chaos energy in our wars!" Daiske shouted back

"Yes! In the wars that **I **fought in! That I stood on the foreground of and led. That **my** blood was spilt for! While you locked yourelf away in your castle and drew energy from a weakling!"

"And overtime, your family came to rule." Daiske said, calmer "Promising that you would find another wielder amongst the chaos."

"We promised a wielder. Nothing was ever said of chaos." Kaname muttered

"And for milenia, your line has failed!"

"You cannot find a wielder in chaos! You must look elsewere." Kaname replied

"And _where_ is your wielder? The one who will bring about the Darkening?"

"You know nothing." Kaname said

"No! You know nothing, Kaname! You are no ruler! No leader! You rule off of your father's powers! The fear your father instilled upon us all! You are nothing compared to what he was. Thankfully, your line ends with you!"

"It doesn't." Yuki quipped

Daiske turned to Yuki.

"Is that so?" Daiske asked, walking towards him "Then... I take it... you are his son?"

Yuki nodded.

"A bastard bore from a demon... and an angel whore?"

Yuki clenched his fists.

"This-- this is your hope for Hell after you're gone?" Daiske chuckled "You're more foolish then I thought."

Kaname chuckled, leisurly returning to his throne and sitting down, placing his leg over the arm rest.

"Daiske."

Daiske turned to him.

"Hehe... Daiske. My son... is going to kill you."

Daiske glanced back at Yuki, who was swiftly advancing on him, a murderous gleam in his eye. He ran up the stairs; which is to say hobbled swiftly; and knelt before Kaname, placing his hands on his knees, just as Yuki placed his hands around Daiske's neck.

"Please! Kaname! Ignore my impudence! I meant no disrespect!"

"That's _Lord_ Kaname." Kaname responded

"Yes, my Lord. A lowely demon like me should have never challenged a being as magnificant as you!" He called

Kaname chuckled.

"Oh Daiske... do you value your life?"

Daiske nodded.

"Do you... value serving under me?"

Daiske nodded again.

"Good." He said "Alright, you've convinced me. I'm not going to kill you."

Daiske sighed in relief.

"However." Kaname continued

Daiske's eyes met Kaname's.

"I never said _I_ was going to kill you. I believe I said my son was."

Daiske's eyes widened.

"But... Lord Kaname..." He gasped

"You've insulted him, his father, and even his dead mother." Kaname stated calmly "I'm sure... in his eyes... that is an unforgivable sin."

And at that, Yuki severed the demons head right from his shoulders.

"Unforgivable sin, Father?" Yuki chuckled, looking at the head in his hands, "We are demons."

Kaname chuckled, bringing his hands up to Yuki's face.

"No, my one-winged-angel. You... are something different. Something different entirely."

Yuki chuckled again.

"L-- Lord Kaname."

Both men turned their attention towards the door, where Shuichi sat, collasped and trembeling.

"Shu... Shuichi?" Yuki stammered, dropping the head in his hands and shuddering as it rolled down the stairs. But before he could react any futher, Kaname had made his way down the stairs and had embraced the shaking boy in his hands.

Yuki was frozen. He couldn't move. Only stood there and stared at Shuichi, well, what little of him was visable between Kaname's arms.

"Shs... Shuichi." Kaname said "Let's go away for a while."

Shuichi nodded. And with one smiling glance back at Yuki, he teleported away, Shuichi in his arms.

Yuki sat down on his father's throne, amber eyes wide, staring at the empty spot where Shuichi once stood.

_'What's happening to me?'_ He thought _'This... this rage... this...'_ He swallowed _'This madness...'_

He leaned forward, releasing his one wing, and shifting to counted the unbalanced weight.

_'This isn't right. I feel like something... dark growing inside of me. I need...'_

He exhailed.

_'I need...'_

_'Shuichi.'_ A voice in his head spoke _'You need Shuichi.'_

"Shuichi?" He spoke aloud

_'Yes. Shuichi. You need to get to him.'_

_'I need to get to Shu...'_

_'Go to him, Eiri.'_

Yuki's eyes snapped open, and he took off running.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. After much debate, I've decided (regretfully) to update all in one lump sum. PLEASE review every chapter. PLEASE!!! sobs

I'm really proud of the fact that I've been able to keep making long chapters. Normally I just get lazy and make them short but... I dunno. I feel proud somehow. So, now we learn that Kaname isn't too popular with the other demon lords. Trust me, that'll come into play later... well... actually fairly soon. Dodges Spoiler Ninjas Thanks for reading!! And please review! I'd love to know how I'm doing. What you don't like, what you do like...


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with Gravitation, I only write this story because I have an enormous amount of free time and I don't feel like attempting to do most things at school.

Warning: Short chappy.

"Shu... you're trembling." Kaname said "Are you... frightened?"

Shuichi shook his head. Kaname chuckled.

"So then... you're nervous?"

Shuichi clamped his eyes shut. Kaname wrapped his barearms around Shuichi tighter. Shuichi had never been this close to another man. Let alone naked with one.

_'How had I let it get this far?" _Shuichi thought as Kaname laid him down, and laid his body ontop of his, his bare, heated skin, sliding against Shuichi's.'

Shuichi took a shaky breath.

_'Why aren't I stopping this?'_

"Shu..." Kaname said in between his kissing of Shuichi's neck "I'm goin gto confess something to you."

"Yeah?" Shuichi asked, breathlesly

"I've only been with one other man before."

"Oh really?"

Kaname chuckled.

"Ten guesses who?"

Shuichi exhailed.

_'Ah...'_

Kaname smiled and begant o progress his kisses closer to Shuichi's lips, whereupon Shuichi immediatly jerked away.

"Fine then." Kaname said "If I can't kiss you there... then I'll just kiss you..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively "There..."

Shuichi felt himself relax.

_'Fine. He can have my body. I don't care. I just don't want him to have my lips. Those...those are for...'_

His breath caught as Kaname nibbled at his hips.

"Yuki..."

Kaname's eyes snapped open. He pulled his head out from under the convers, and sure enough by the door of the room stood his son, who cocked his head.

"Now, don't let me interrupt you."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. I've been getting requests for lemons... should I do one?


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own these characters. They all belong to the wonderful Maki Murakami. (Minus my OC's of course)

Shuichi gasped and attempted to pull the covers up around him, foregetting that Kaname was still around his waist.

Kaname; attempting to get out of the covers; then yanked the covers back down exposing Shuichi alsmost completely, instead of the parts that were covered by his body.

After much struggle, the two finally managed to get from under the covers and face Yuki.

"Do you mind?" Kaname asked, almost sarcastically

"Y-yuki..." Shuichi murmered, a blush spreading across his cheeks

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone." Yuki replied, inching towards the door

"No." Shuichi shouted "I-- your wing."

Yuki cocked his head and looked downward.

It was white.

Kaname cocked his head.

_'That's strange...'_

"Get out."

Kaname looked towards Yuki, who repeated:

"Get out."

Kaname smirked.

"As you wish. But, do come speak with me later."

And with that, he teleported away.

Shuichi fidgeted with the covers.

"T-thanks." He said

"No problem." Yuki replied "Though, you do'nt look like you were resisting very much."

"I--." Shuichi began

"It's alright, you liked my father su--."

"He didn't!" Shuichi shouted "You came before he... he didn't even kiss me!"

Yuki sighed.

"Good."

"Good?"

Yuki ran his fingers through his hair.

"I mean... since he didn't... you know... force you."

"Oh."

Silence.

"How's your wing?" Shuichi asked

"It's..." Yuki sat, coming and sitting next to Shuichi "It itches."

Shuichi cocked his head.

"But it's already... healed... why is it itching?"

"I don't know."

Shuichi ran his fingers across Yuki's barren shoulder, sending shock waves of wamth through Yuki.

"Here." Shuichi said "Take off your shirt, let me see it."

Yuki obeyed and turned hsi back towards Shuichi, who prepared to examine his former wound, where upon he discovered the skin was red and raw.

"Yuki, have you been scratching?"

Yuki shook his head.

"No, not at all." He replied "Why?"

"The skin is all... red and raw. Maybe you should have Mizu look at it."

Yuki shrugged. Growing bold, Shuichi leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Yuki's back.

"For some reason... I didn't let him kiss me. I saved my lips for you, Yuki. I want you to..."

The door opened.

"Well... young masters, do'nt le tme interrupt you."

Both boy's heads snappedup, Mizu stood in the doorway, several rolls of parchment in his hands.

"Mizu?" Yuki asked

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Runing some errands. Was Lord Kaname just here?"

"Yes. He left."

"Oh. Thank you." Mizu said, walking towards the door "Good bye."

The door closed.

"Well... that was awkward." Shuichi said

Yuki turned to him.

"Yeah."

He then chuckled.

"What?" Shuichi asked

"Shu. Before Mizu opened the door... do you realize... that you were talking out loud."

A blush spread across Shuichi's face.

"I--." he began, silenced as Yuki pounced on top of him, his bare chest grazing against his

"Now... you were saying." Yuki said "You want me to..."

Shuichi inhaled slowly.

"Kiss me, Eiri Yuki."

Yuki smirked.

"I hate that name, Shuichi Shindo." He replied, leaning down and connecting their lips

Shuichi felt every muscle in his body relax, yet his hand was swimming from the sensations. Yuki's soft lips against his, his warm hands slowly roaming across Shuichi's exposed skin.

His was in heaven.

Yuki smirked at Shuichi's hesitant movement. His shy touches, and reponses to Yuki's actions.

Yuki pulled away for a moment and asked.

"Oh... that was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

Shuichi blushed.

"Yes."

"Cute." He said, leaning back down

"Yeah. How many people at our school can say they got their first kiss in hell from the cutest boy on campus."

Yuki chuckled, and leaned down to continue the kiss.

"You're a strange man, Shu."

Shuichi woke up hours later, his vision hazy and sweat enveloping his body.

He shifted underneath a strange weight on top of him.

"H-Hot..."

There was a low chuckle.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me, Shu."

Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Yuki-sempai."

Yuki chuckled and sat up, straddeling Shuichi, his hands resting up by Shuichi's shoulders.

"Hmph. Even after all that, you still refer to me with such formalities."

"After all that?" Shuichi began, suddenly blushing upon realization of what had happened hours before.

_'Yuki... kissed me...'_

"I--." Shuichi began, suddenly realizing that he was still nude underneath the covers. HIs beath caught "I!"

"Don't worry." Yuki interrupted." I was a perfect gentleman."

Shuichi scoffed as Yuki slid off of him. Shuichi reached for his shorts and began to slide them on.

"Since when are you a gentleman?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Shuichi laughed and slid on his shirt.

"I mean, I've heard the girls talking."

Yuki cocked his head.

"Which ones?"

Shuichi laughed.

"Which ones haven't you slept with?"

Silence.

"I'm going to... plead the 5th."

"Ah, I thought as much." Shuichi said

Suddenly, Yuki doubled over, crying out in pain.

"Ah."

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted, imediatly moving to him

"Are you alright?"

"My... my back." Yuki said through gritted teeth "My wing..."

Shuichi's eyes widened and he placed his hand on Yuki's back. Yuki's eyes widened. The pain stopped.

"That was..." Yuki began

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Ugh." Yuki muttered, taking off running.

Pulling his clothes on, Shuichi followed.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Originally, this chapter was much much longer. I had it written out in my composition notebook and it was like 13 pages. Which is a lot to type. And a lot to read. So I broke it up. So, onto the next chappy.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Same deal as always.

Kaname gritted his teeth as he stood at the top of the steps leading up to the castle.

"Damn."

His eyes scanned the thousands of troops before him.

"Damnit..."

He gritted his teeth harder.

"Damn it all..." He muttered, turning to Mizu, who stood, almost calmly, behind him

"What should I do?" Mizu asked "Lord Kaname?"

Kaname exhailed.

"I don't know."

"Shall I deploy troops?"

Kaname paced, then shook his head.

"Bring me my son." He said simply

Mizu cocked his head at the strange request, but obliged nonetheless, and turned to move, only stopped and turned back to Kaname.

"Lord Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"He's already here."

Kaname turned to find Yuki standing behind him, his single white wing extended and waving proudly in the wind, Shuichi standing behind him.

Yuki moved to his father.

"Father..." He began, trailing off when he saw Kaname's face. For the first time since he'd gotten here, Kaname looked weak. Feible, tired even. "What do you want me to do?"

"I--." He began "I want them all dead."

"How?"

"Troops?" Mizu suggested

Kaname shook his head.

"No."

"Is this about Daiske? Yuki asked

Kaname nodded.

"Yes."

"Hm..." Yuki said "Then this is my problem."

Kaname laughed.

"You can't be serious."

Yuki cocked his head.

"And why not?"

Kaname didn't answer.

"Lord Kaname!" A voice said

They all looked down the stairs to find a man covered in a suit of armor, a cape billowing out from him, advancing towards them.

"You have been charged with the murder of Demon Lord Daiske."

"I trust you are the general in charge of these troops?" Kaname said

"You are condemed to death by fellow demon lords."

"You're trying to arrest me under a law that I created?" Kaname asked

"Yes."

"And kill me with the methods that I; the Demon Lord; are supposed to decide?"

"Well... yes..."

"You're a fool."

"You can either come peacefully." The man said, removing his helmet "Or we can kill you."

"Ah." Kaname said "So now, I meet the son. You aren't as fat as your father."

"I know." He replied at length "I favor my mother more... but still... I've come to kill you."

"No." Shuichi spoke up at lenght

"And who are you?"

"I'm his Chaos Wielder."

A hush fell across the troops below, and the general's eyes widened.

"Is that so? A masterless Chaos Wielder is useless..." He said "Why not come serve under me, the 'future' demon lord?"

Shuichi chuckled.

"No." He said defiantly

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

_'He's awfully bold today.'_ He thought, then paused as he looked down at his arm _'The hairs on my arm is rising... something...'_

A smile crossed Kaname's lips.

_'--Is going to happen.'_

"No." Shuichi repeated "My name is Shuichi Shindo. I am a true Chaos Wielder." He said, a reddish black aura begining to surround him "I serve only at my master's side."

Kaname's heart filled to the brim wiht joy. Yuki's eyes shut as he felt emense energy coursing and rising in him.

_'Oh God...'_

"CHAOS DIMENSION!!!"

Kaname's eyes widened.

"This is it." He shouted, laughing "My Chaos Wielder... the Chaos Dimension."

His eyes scanned the surrounding area quickly, not wanting to miss anything.

A forcefield formed around them, and the castle protecting it from the onslaught outside.

The general and his troops were almost immediatly incinerated as the shockwaves spread over them, wiping them out in mass genocide, and the chaos matter that took the place of their bodies flowed in abundance back to Shuichi.

In the few moments it took to start and end the attack, Shuichi had desimated them all.

The Chaos Shield, fell and the attack ended leaving Shuchi standing proudly, but obviously very tired, in front of mass chaos.

"And I only do my master's bidding." He finished.

Smiling, Kaname neared him, preparing to embrace him.

"I know, dear Shuichi..."

"And Kaname, that... is... **not** you." Shuichi said

And with that, he passed out.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I swore to myself that I wouldn't up date this for a while, but it was just sitting so lonely in my notebook that I just had to sit down and type it up. Lolz. Thanks for reading!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Only the OC's are mine. Sorry, I can't loan them to you. I wouldn't if I could anyways.

_'I do only my masters bidding... and Kaname... that is not you.'_

Shuichi's voice played in his head. Kaname clawed at his scalp, trying to rip the words out.

"Not his master? Not his master?" He shouted "He doesn't recognize me as his master."

"Please Lord Kaname... you'll hurt yourself." Mizu said lightly touching his shoulder "Lord--."

But before he could finish, Kaname swung his arm sent Mizu flying back into the throne room wall.

"Mizu!" A voice called

Kaname looked up at the throne room door, in which stood Lady Hina, dressed to kill.

"Mizu." She repeated, slinking her way forwards "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." Mizu said gently, clearing his throat "I'm more resilent then I look. Lord Kaname as thrown me through many a wall."

"And I." Hina replied, still moving forwards, hre long red egyptian skirt flowed over the ground like crimson blood. "Really Kaname, you s hould get this anger of yours under control."

"What do you want, Hina?" Kaname asked disdainfully

"To see my love of course. I'm quite lonely."

"Don't I have enough attendants serving you?" He asked "Do you request **more** entertainment?"

Hina shook her head.

"No. But I request that you calm down and--."

"Calm down?!" Kaname interrupted, shouting, the energy around him rose "I rule over a corrput society, and the only hope I had of changing that way my Chaos Wielder who refuses to recognize me as his--."

Growing annoyed, Hina slapped Kaname across the face with the japanese fan that she held in her hands.

"Grow up!" She shouted

Both Kaname and Mizu froze. Time its self seemed to stand still. After a beat, Kaname slowly brought his hand up to the offending cheek.

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Grow up, Kaname." Hina repeated "You're acting like a child! Wahh my dimension hates me. Wahh my Chaos Wielder won't see that I'm his master. WAHH! Boo freakin ho! It's time for you to grow up Kaname. You aren't a child anymore, living under your father's rule. You can't get everything you want. It's your turn to find your own way and make your own decisions. So your first plan failed. You're the Demon Lord. Come up with another one."

"Hina..."

"Or take your damn wielder and **make** him serve you."

"He's a true wielder, as he said. He will never serve anyone but the one he recognizes as his master."

"So, convince his master."

"I don't know who it is."

Hina slapped her forehead.

"Um... duh?"

Yuki gently placed Shuichi in bed. He was still unconscious from the Chaos Dimension he'd cast earlier.

_'I felt the attack before it happened. I felt something move through me. Is this... our bond?'_

Yuki sighed, placing a cover over Shuichi's tiny body.

_'I need to talk to Kina.'_ He thought, sitting down in a chair _'It felt like he was taking energy right from me... but... I feel... lighter somehow.'_ He tugged at his wing _'Like I could fly again...'_

He tilted his head back, starring blankly at the ceiling.

"Eiri..." Kaname murmered, crossing his arms "He controls the Chaos Wielder."

Hina chuckled.

"But you, my love, rule this dimension, you rule Hell itself. Where Eiri is trapped."

"But not powerless. He's a lot stronger than I'd previously imagined. I can't contol him that easily."

Hina laughed again.

"Are you a demon or aren't you? Just because you can't dominate him physically--."

"Never said I can't, just would prefer not to..."

"Doesn't mean that there aren't other ways." Hina continued

Kaname chuckled.

"Hina... Pet..." He murmered seductively, grabbing her hips and pressing them against his, placing gentle kisses on her shoulder "Why are you helping me?"

"Because, my Lord Kaname..." She began, placing her hands gently on his cheeks "I love you. More than anything in this life." She spoke truthfully

Kaname chuckled.

"There are times Hina..." He began "Never mind..." He murmered "Forget it."

Hina cocked her head.

"Lord Kaname?"

Kaname released her, walking out of the room.

"I shall join you later." He threw over his shoulder "Come, Mizu."

Nodding, Mizu finished dusting himself off and followed obidently behind his master.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Fanfiction. net is being really weird and not sending out author alerts, it's rather strange. And I meant to update this chapter like a week ago but it just wasn't working... I dunno... weird site.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

"Why Lord Kaname... whatever brings you here?" Hina cooed, looking down at Kaname as he slowly kissed his way up her legs.

"I've been thinking... and what kind of king would I be if I can't even satisfy my mistress?"

"Not a very good one. "Hina chuckled

Kaname smiled softly as he made his way up her abdomen to her chest.

"Kaname..." Hina cooed "Earlier today ... when I told you... I loved you... I meant it, you know?"

Kaname stopped his actions and brushed a strang of raven hair of her face.

"I know."

"But... when you said " 'There are times...' what did you mean?"

Kaname paused, resting his head on Hina's shoulder.

"There are times... Lady Hina... that I think... that I... I love you." He brought her amber eyes up to hers "But those moments are fleeting and few."

Hina felt tears of an unknown emotion welling in her eyes.

"So it is true." Hina murmered

"What?"

Hina chuckled sadly.

"Once, when Eiri came to visit me... he said that I was nothing compared to his mother."

Kaname's breath caught.

"He's right."

Hina scoffed.

"I'm sorry." He said

Hina smirked.

"Even despite that... I'm still happy. Despite that... I still love you... Lord Kaname."

Kaname grinned wildly.

"Good."

REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I know, this is a painfully short chapter. The reason is that I wasn't sure if I was going to include this in the story at all, so I just kind put it in here as a last minuet decision as it's own chapter. C'est la vie!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Nope, none of them are mine.

Kaname awke the next morning in Hina's room, her naked form folded in his arms. He gazed down at her sleeping face and smiled sadly.

_'I'm sorry I can't love you...'_ He thought _'As you love me. It seems...'_ He tilted his head back towards the ceiling _'I'm no good to anyone.'_

He released her.

_'I'm sorry...'_ He thought as he slid out of bed.

Shuichi stirred, his eyes opening.

"Hey Sleepy-head."

Shuichi forced his eyes to focus, to find Yuki sitting next to him in a chair by the bedside.

"Mmmm." Shuichi groaned, stretching, feeling the tiredness, spread across his muscles.

"Sleep well?"

"Ehh..." Shuichi began, trying to speak "Wh--." He swallowed to moisten his throat "What happened?"

Yuki sighed, removing the damp cloth from Shuichi's forehead.

"I'm not... sure..." He began "You cast the Chaos Dimension, and then you passed out."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"Ah..." Shuichi said, sitting up

"Whoa whoa..." Yuki said, placing his hand on Shuichi's chest, attempting to push him gently back to the bed "Careful."

"No." Shuichi said softly "It's okay, I'm okay." He stood off of the bed, stretching "I feel... strong." His eyes met Yuki's "I can feel it... Yuki."

Yuki cocked his head.

"Feel what?" He asked

Shuichi chuckled.

"The Chaos matter within me." Shuichi murmered "I can feel it in my body, coarsing swiftly within me." He chuckled again "I feel stronger then I've ever felt."He said, walking towards the bathroom

Yuki remained silent, before gently murmering.

"As do I."

"So, what do you propose we do?" Kina asked the floating image of Mizu in her office.

Mizu shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Mizu shrugged "But I'm almost positive that Lord Kaname is planning something. And I think it's best to get them out of this dimension before hand."

Kina stood and began to pace.

"You know... he's already cast it."

Kina's head snapped over to Mizu.

"What?!"

"The Chaos Dimension. He's already opened that seal and released the chaos magic within him."

"And Eiri?"

Mizu sighed.

"I can't say. I'm not sure. I haven't noticed many changes."

"Other than his wings." Kina said sadly

"Yes..."

She sighed mournfuly.

"It saddens me, that I will never be able to see that angel fly again."

There was a silence.

"So... what are your plans?" Mizu asked

She sighed, biting her lip.

"Well... I guess... we'll have to go to our last resort." Mizu said

Kina's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..."

Mizu nodded.

"Unless you have another plan?"

She exhailed.

"This... will not end well."

Yuna's head poked out of her dorm room door.

"Why Headmistress Kina, what brings you here?"

"I need you... and..."

Kina's hand darted out and pushed open the door, her eyes falling on teh nude man on her bed, smoking a cigarette and playing with a bright pink bunny.

Ryuichi cocked his head and stretched provoctavily.

"Why Ms. Kina. what can I do for you today?"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! (Oh Kumagoro gets it! --)

A.N. DUN DUN DUN!!! You asked, and I have delivered. See, sometimes wishes do come true.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Nope, I promise, these don't belong to me. So don't sue.

"Father, you sent for me?"

Yuki poked his head around the imense doors of the throne room, his eyes falling on Kaname, standing on the window sill of a large glass window, staring out.

"Yes." Kaname said simply, not looking at him

Yuki looked around the room, surprised to find it empty.

"Where is everyone?" He questioned "You aren't surounded by your usual guards and assistants and... Mizu."

Kaname chuckled, finally glancing over his shoulder at Yuki.

"Ah yes... hehe... Mizu. Your mother used to comment on it when he wasn't around me to."

"Oh yeah?"

Kaname nodded.

"Yeah. She's always make wise cracks because I spent so much time with him. She thought I loved him."

"Do you?" Yuki asked

Kaname paused.

"In a way, yes." He replied, turning around to face Yuki, still standing on the sill

"But he's not here now." Yuki commented "You're all by yourself.. it's strange."

"I've taken off all my armor..." Kaname murmered distantly

"Huh?"

"Something your mother used to say when we were alone." He commented "That I've taken off all my armor and lowered my defeneses," He sighed "Now that I think about it... we never really had a ton of free time." He chuckled suggestively "Except when we were having... never mind."

Yuki visably shuddered.

"God Dad!" He shouted "I don't want to hear that!"

Kaname smiled sadistically.

"You know, one time I was making love to your mother..."

"Dad!"

"And we were really going at it."

"Jesus!"

"I mean, lamp shattering craziness."

"I'm not listening!"

"And she was screaming so loud that the guards thought there was something wrong."

"La la la la la!"

"So they came rushing in."

Unable to continue, Kaname burst out into laughter.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, clutching his stomach "I couldn't resist."

Yuki rolled his eyes. He sighed, almost fondly.

_'Anyone who didn't know any better would swear we were just fahter and son. Not enemies.'_ Yuki thought

"Do you want to tell me why you called me here?"

Kaname nodded.

"I want to show you something."

Yuki cocked his head

"What is it?"

Kaname geustered towards the windowsill. Obliging, Yuki walked over to the window and looked out.

His jaw dropped.

He could see Hell. All of it, in its blazing glory. The smoking mountains and towering castles. The giant canyons and dead and barren forests underneat the blood red sky. He could even se the demons around the market place outside the palace, going about their daily lives, children on their hips.

Despite the darkness of it all, he could see nothing but beauty. Nothing but power and strenght... and even love.

"This... is my kingdom." Kaname spoke "Someday yours... if you want it."

"It's..." Yuki spoke

"I know."

Yuki shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"This is Hell... I shouldn't..."

"Love it? Want to protect it? Son, Eiri, it's in your blood to love this kingdom." Kaname said "Just as it was in mine."

Yuki scoffed and stepped down from the window sill.

"Love this?" He asked "A world full of nothing but violence. Of demons and fear and pain? Where everything breaks apart like ashes?"

Kaname paused for a moment before speaking.

"I tried to convince myself of that." Kaname said "I even tried to convince my father. I told him that I hated this world and that he could keep his palace and his kingdoms." He sighed "But he knew... what I know now." His eyes met Yuki's "That we cannot help but love this place. It's in our souls."

"You don't have a soul." Yuki said, turning around

Kaname fell silent, and stepped off the sill.

"Heh." He muttered "That's exactly what my father said. I told him I wanted to leave hell, with your mother. And he said 'Where would you go? What world would take a souless creature like you?'" He sat down on the sill. "A souless demon and an angel. Hand in hand." He laughed sadly "How could I have ever made her happy? What can a souless demon offer her?" He paused "What can a man with no soul offer his child?" His voice trailed off and the room fell silent. Yuki turned to find Kaname with his head in his hands.

"Father?" Yuki asked, "Are you crying?"

"Yes." Kaname spoke truthfully, wiping his eyes "So... to finish the story. Obviously, I wound up staying here. As much as I wanted to run when Father ... died... I loved this dimension... far to much to let it fall to ruin under no leader."

"Kaname?"

Kaname narrowed his eyes, and looked up at Eiri.

"I do... love this world."

"I know."

"And I want to protect it."

"With everything you have?"

"With everything I hve."

Inside, Kaname smiled.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I wrote this chapter when I was feeling really random, though I've been meaning to delve a lot more into Kaname's past, and bring up Yuki's mother, so I've been trying to do it in bits and pieces, though I imagine sometime soon I'll have a few full blown chapters, especially delving into Mizu's past and how he came to Kaname. Anyways, thanks for reading. And I promise, Ryu is coming back soon!


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of these characters (save for Kina, Kaname, Yuki's mom, Mizu... some one else...). Hell, even Yuna isn't mine. She's a friend of mine's character who nagged at me to put her in here..

"So..." Ryuichi spoke slowly "You want me to jump into a portal that will take me into an unknown region of hell, a chaos and fire dimension... fight my way through an unknown amount of demons, to the Demon Lord's castle. Where upon I then have to break in, fight through the elite guards, so that I can gt into the castle and search for Eiri Yuki and some kid, and then drag them out... all without getting killed?"

"Basically." Kina replied

"So, this is a suicide mission?"

"Practically. I suppose you could see it like that."

Silence.

"Sounds good. I'm in." Ryuichi replied "But why me?"

"Because, next to Eiri, with your fire magics, you're one of the most powerful warlocks on campus. And... being an Eiri-fanboy, I thought you'd jump at the opportunity."

"So... why me?"

Ryuichi's and Kina's eyes went to Yuna who stood in the corner, looking out the window.

"Because." Kina said, sighing in annoyance "Ryuichi needs a way to get there and back and since I am unable to acompany him. You, with your ability to create portals, were the logical choice." She glared angrily "And... it was your impulsiveness and your need to appease Eiri that got us all in this mess in the first place."

Yuna shrugged.

"True."

Ryuichi shifted in his chair, tilting his head back, his brown hair brushing gently across his cheek, fiddling with a bright pink bunny in his hands.

"Kumagoro has a bad feeling about this." Ryuichi said

"Kuma... Ryuichi-san... you do realize..."

"Kumagoro says that this whole thing is giving him a tummy ache."

"He doesn't know, does he?" Kina asked Yuna

"I don't think so."

"But Kumagoro is worried about Eiri, so we'll do it."

"You can't be seriously planning on taking that damn thing with you... can you?" Yuna asked

"Of course! Where I go, Kumagoro goes!"

"Ryu-chan–."

"KUMA-HUGGLES!!" Ryuichi shouted, shoving the stuffed rabbit roughly into Yuna's face "Do not try to resist the huggles!"

"Ryu! Can't! Breath!"

"Feel Kumagoro's love!" Ryuichi shouted, shoving the doll even harder.

Kina sighed, standing.

"I'm gonna need a drink."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Feel the Kuma huggles!!! Yeah, on another note, those of you who sent me your myspaces (thanx ) but most of them didn't show up, so don't like copy and paste the link, just type it in in parenthesis or something. Hope you enjoyed!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Same deal as all fanfiction. I don't own the characters of Gravitation, and I'm not making any money off of this story. -sobs-,

"Shuichi." Kaname spoke, sitting up on his throne, taking his eyes off of the documents in his hands "What a pleasant surprise. Where's Eiri?"

"Training." Shuichi said gently, slowly approaching him

"Come, no need to be afraid." Kaname spoke

"I was looking for Mizu... so I could set up a time to talk to you..." Shuchi said

Kaname chuckled

"You never need to set up a time to speak to me."Kaname replied "Come whenever you need."

"Where's Mizu?" Shuichi asked, cocking his head.

Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just asking."

Kaname laughed.

"Don't worry about that."

"Where's Mizu?" Shuichi asked, firmer

Kaname stood, his eyes narrowing.

"I said, forget it." He said, his voice still sounding gently, complete in contrast to the murderous look in his eye. "Now," he said "What can I do for you?"

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, but spoke nonetheless.

"I wanted... to learn..."

"About what?" Kaname asked, walking down the stairs towards Shuichi

"About my power. About Chaos Magics and what they can do."

"Oh... and what brought this on?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"I've just been thinking, and I know that there are other attacks besides the Chaos Dimension, the Shield and Arrow that I've learned." Shuichi began "And I want to mastre them all."

Kaname again cocked his head.

"Why should I teach you... if you refuse to serve me?"

"I only serve my master." Shuichi spoke "I have no control over how he chooses to use me.Whether it is to your benefit... or not. However, if I am on our side... don't you think it would be best that I am strong?"

"And oif you come to stand against me?"

"Then..." Shuichi said, his eyes meeting Kaname's "Your death would be qiuck and painless."

Kaname's breath caught for a moment, shocked

"Is that so?" He asked,"Then, Shuichi Shindo, Chaos Wielder, I shall teach you... everything I know."

Mizu's body hung limply from chains in a stone wall. He dimly remembered being here several times as a child, when he was first given to his Lord Kaname.

-------------------------------FLASHBACK!------------------------------

Mizu's arms hung limply in the air, his hands reaching in vain for his father's face. His silver hair falling in his eyes as his fathers srong arms tossed him higher in the air from his position laying on his back.

"Son. Mizu. Soon, this will all change."

Mizu's blue eyes narrowed, confused.

"Soon, you won't belong to me anymore."

"Papa?" Mizu asked, his short arms still reaching in vain for his fathers face.

"Mizu." Lord Kaname's voice played in his head "Mizu!"

"Huh..."

"MIZU!!!

---------------------------End of flashback!------------------------------

Mizu's eyes snapped open. He was still in that dark room, He suspected it was an extension off of Kaname's room, but was sure. His body felt blissfully numb.

"Mizu."

Mizu pushed his eyes back open. He was drenched in sweat and blood. His wounds, the lesser ones, had started to heal, and his burns had beagn to blister and peel away, leaving behind soft pink flesh.

"Mizu. Are you in pain?" Kaname asked, almost sympathetically

Unable to lie to his master, Mizu shook his head.

"Oh..." Kaname said, grabbing a dagger off of a table "We can't have that." Kaname rammed the sharp blade into his stomach. Mizu cried out in pain, all of the pain from his previous wounds awakening within him.

"G... Kaname."

Kanamed neared Mizu, placing his hand gently on Mizu's head.

"Shs. Sh. You know Mizu..." He began, twisting the blade "That I ate doing this to you. You know how much I hate hurting you... so why won't you just tell me?" He asked, brushing back a strand of hair from Mizu's face.

"I have told you..." Mizu began "I do not know."

Growing angry, Kaname roughly snatched the knife out of Mizu's stomach, watching in fascination as the blood poured out.

"I know you've neem talking with Kina. And I know she's planning something. So, I just need **you** to tell **me** what it is."

Mizu let out a shaky breath.

"I told you already... I DO NOT KNOW."

"Then why were you talking to Kina?"

Mizu cocked his head, raising an eyebrow.

"On second thought, don't answer that." Kaname said. After a beat, he continued "Mizu... I want... I want you... to tell me.. what to do."

Mizu began to chuckle, despite the obvious pain it brought him.

"Tell me, what to do about this betrayl."

Mizu laughed harder.

"What?"

"Dear... Lord Kaname. I do believe you once said... that you are the Master, and I am the Servent."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, lifting the dagger dangerously.

"And I feel, I shall once again... have to remind you..." He cut a long cut down the side of Mizu's body "Just who you **belong **to. Who **owns** you." He repeated the action "Who you were..." He returned the blade to Mizu's stomach "Born for!"

Mizu's scream sounded off the palace walls.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

A,N. Sorry, no Kuma-huggles this time. Ryu's coming back soon, with a bang... quite literally. -evil laughter-. Thanks for everyone who read and even more thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know I keep saying that I'm going to start working on my smaller stories like Promise and Orange Dream Bar, and I will... when I get a chance. LOL. I'm so sorry! -bows-


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Nope, none of those smexy characters from Gravitation belong to me. So sorry, I can't sell them to you. -sobs-

"As I've said, Shuichi." Kaname began "Chaos Magic embodies several attacks, not only the Chaos Dimension, Chaos Shield and Arrow that you've learned."

Shuichi closed his eyes, his mind replaying his usesof the attacks. He had learned them all on the spot, two after being put in danger, and the third he learned after finally accepting becoming a wielder.

They were standing in the middle of the empty training room that Shuichi had previously decimated with the Chaos Arrow.

_'It's all fixed up...'_ He thought, glancing around at the new stone floors and uncracked walls.

"Chaos Magic includes dozen upon dozens of spells that utilize your Chaos Matter," Kaname continued

Shuicih nodded as he listened to Kaname.

"Kaname?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know so much?"

Kaname chuckled.

"Heh... it's complicated." He replied, glaincing off to the side "Like I was saying..." He continued, pacing "Dozens of attacks."

"Such as?"

Kaname bit his lip, his hand moving up to his dark black hair. His face went blank for a moment, and then his amber eyes flashed.

"One of my favorites."

"Favorite?' Shuichi asked

"Heh." He nodded "The Chaos Soilder."

Yuki stood in the empty doorway to the bedroom he and Shuichi now shared. Wiping the sweat off of his eyebrow, he glanced around the room, surprised to find it vacant.

"That..." He began "Baka."

He stepped into the room, contemplating casting an ice spell to lower the temperature.

On the bed, he found a hastily scribbled note:

_Went to study with Lord Kaname_

_Be back later_

_--Shuichi_

Yuki narrowed his eyes, cocking his head.

"Why would he..."

_'With everything you have?' _Kaname's voice played in his head

_'With everything I have.' _

"That... bastard."

"I can't wait to see Yuki, Kumagoro!" Ryuichi spoke "I hope I get to fight with him."

"Oh no," Yuna said, flipping through a spell book tha tKina had lent her.

"You can't be thinking of doing _that_ spell.." Hiro asked "Can you?"

"Ryu." Kina spoke, sitting up in her chair "I thought I forbade you from doing that spell..."

"On school campus." Ryuichi corrected "But... Hell is **far** from being school campus."

Kina nodded.

"True..." She admitted.

"Then we can cast it?!" He shouted "Aba--."

"Hold it!" Kina shouted "**Only** in EMERGENCIES, Ryu! Only!"

Ryuichi nodded.

"You got it!" He said, tossing the pink bunny over onto his head.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Thanks to everyone who read the last chapters! I love all of the reviews! You guys are getting funny!


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

Warning: Long chapter. Language.

"The Chaos Soldier does exactly what it's name implies." Kaname began "It creates a soldier out of Chaos Matter."

"A soldier?"

"Yes, a soldier from Chaos who does your bidding. It can act as an army that you can control. You can--."

But before Kaname could finish, Shuichi had already began, as if reacting simply to the name of the spell.

In front of him, a large mass of Chaos Matter appeared, seemingly at first a giant blob of gel.

_'Shuichi...' _Kaname thought _'My God...'_

"Chaos Soldier!" Shuichi called

The irrecognizable blod began to develope features, starting with feet and working it's way up, creating legs and an abdoman, and eventually a face. When it was done, Shuichi had created an armored covered soilder completly out of Chaos, complete with sword and spear.

It almost looked human, save for its overall reddish-black color.

"God..." Kaname said, amazed

Shuichi crossed his arms.

"How was that?" Shuichi asked, proudly

"God..." was all Kaname could utter, as he reached out to touch the soldier "It's solid..."

"Of course."

"If only your 'Master' were here." Kaname murmered, pulling Shuichi into his arms, surprised that the boy offered no resistance "He would be so proud."

Shuichi was silent for a moment, before looking up at Kaname.

"So." He said, making the Chaos Soldier disappear "What's next?"

Kaname smiled.

"Next..." Kaname murmered "Are the Knights."

Yuki stalked through the castle, moving hurridly, his white overcoat mimiking the white wings he'd once had.

_'Damn Kaname.'_ He thought, brushing roughly past servent and guardes until he came to Mizu's door in the servent's quarters. Raising his hand, he knocked roughly.

"Um..." A voice said "Master Mizu isn't in."

Yuki turned to be met with a rather plump woman.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Demon Lord Kaname came and took him 2 days ago. Mizu said not to expect him back for a while."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. The woman lowered hers.

"My father took him?"

She nodded.

"Himself?"

She nodded again.

"Yes, Lord Eir--."

But before she could finish, she looked up to find Yuki gone.

_'Shit.'_ He thought, practicaly flying down the corridors towards Hina's room _'Shit! Mizu!'_

He roughly shoved the door open.

_"No colors anymore.. I want them... to turn... black..."_

Yuki searched for the source of the song, and found Hina sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her long raven hair out of her face.

"Wow, how rude of you, Master Eiri, barging into a woman't room like this." Hina said

"Where's Kaname's room?"

Hina cocked an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I'd know where that is?"

"Because you're screwing him."

Hina made a face.

"Touché." She said "Though rarely." She added, turning to him "So why do you want to know that?"

"I need to do something."

Hina made another face, and then turned back around, scribbling something. When she turned back around, she handed Yuki a hastily scribbled map.

Nodding his thanks, he turned to leave.

"You know." Hina said, as he walked away "Saving him will only anger Lord Kaname."

"Like I care." Yuki tossed over his shoulder as he closed her door behind him.

"Oh... no worries." Hina replied to no one "He'll just take it out on me."

Mizu was confused. He had been taken from his usual spot, playing with the other young children around where his mother worked in the orchards, by three women he didn't know.

He wasn't afraid. Though they were unfamiliar and were dressed in the type of clothing that was almost foreign to him. The same patterns and fabics that when a person wore then, Mizu had to fall silent and stand by his mother's side until they passed. But he wasn't afraid. His mother had sent him with them willingly, so as he walked his almost under weight and overly tan 7-year-old body down stone corridors that he was never allowed down before.

He wasn't afraid. Curious? Yes. But afraid? Never.

His mind wandered back to the boys in the orchard, and their foolishly dangerous dares that Mizu was too headstrong to refuse.

His mind then traveled to the almost inevitable lecture he'd recieve from his mother afterwards as she cleaned his wounds.

It was in those moments that he began to notice that he had almost flawless skin. Regardless of how much he hurt himself, within a few days, it was always back to normal regardless of how much he tore, burned and bruised, he almost never scarred, and he always healed bak to the same milky white skin that had most of the girls in the servent's quarters obsessing over him.

None of the other children seemed to be able to do it. While they scarred and developed harsh blisters over time, Mizu remained the same.

They turned down another hallway, and went into a room, where Mizu was fed, washed and dressed in almost royal garments and was told to sit.

Mizu had imagined it was rather late, and that he had ben sitting in the comfy chair for several hours. Resisting the urge to yawn loudly, he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes, and sat up.

"Come." One of the women said, extending her hand to him

Obeying, Mizu stood and took the woman's hand and followed her down several more corridors until they reached a door which led to the outside imperial rose garden; which was decorated with black and red silken streamers, and sakura petals that fell from the trees surounding the garden.

Confused at the festivities, Mizu narrowed his eyes, until he remembered something his friend had told him. He had asked why all of the castle servents were in such a hurry that day, to which his friend replied:

"It's Lord Kaname's birthday."

Mizu had dimly remembered spotting Lord Kaname around the orchard where his friends played, often just watching after being scolded by hia nanny everytime he tried to join in.

His eyes ran to the large table, piled high with seemingly abandoned presents.

_'Why am I here?'_ He thought, being made to stand behind the woman.

Peering between them, he managed to spot a young boy whom he assumed was Lord Kaname, seated at a table, a painfully bored expression on his face, blowing away the sakura petals that fell on him.

For a moment, Mizu caught Kaname's dark amber gaze and his breath caught, frozen in fear.

Then he could hear a familar voice, and he spotted his parents, speaking to the Demon Lord.

Opening his mouth to cry out to them, it was covered by one of the women who knelt in front of him.

"Shs." She said "You'll ruin the surprise."

Mizu cocked his head in curiousity.

"You're going to be a gift for Lord Kaname."

_'A... gift...?'_

"Now, Son Kaname." The Demon Lord spoke "For your final gift."

Mizu's hand was taken again, and he was led towards the table.

Kaname slid off of his chair, facing the women, who parted revealing a very confused, and now slightly frightened Mizu.

"Him."

Kaname's expressionless face met Mizu's and stared him up and down.

"Hm." Kaname replied, now standing directly in front of Mizu "He's not mine."

"He was born for you." The Demon Lord spoke

Kaname cocked his head again, before reaching for Mizu's hand.

"Born for me?" Kaname asked

His father nodded. Kaname smirked, leaning down and sinking his newly formed fangs into Mizu's flesh.

Mizu screamed and tried to pull away, only to be foiled by Kaname's superior strenght. Kaname bit harder and drew blood, then repeated the action to his own hand, before folding the two together.

"**Now**, he belong to me. His blood is my blood."

He squeezed the hands harder together, watching with fascination as their blood blended together in droplets that fell to the ground, coating the pink sakura petals.

In a haze of confusion and fear, Mizu passed out.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Well, hope this chapter was long enough for you. In case you couldn't tell, that last part was a flashback. I thought about doing my usual obnoxious FLASHBACK! to indicate it was, but I figured you guys a smart enough to tell. Anyway, I kind of based Mizu off of how I used to be as a kid, headstrong and took any dare. Minus the part about the not scarring, I have some pretty wicked scars from when I was a kid. One including when this rusty fence dug into my ankle so deep you could see like the fat there. It's pretty funky.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I promise I don't own any of the characters or rights to Gravitation.

Warning: Short chappy.

"Mizu." A voice called

Mizu stirred.

"Mizu!"

Mizu shifted, finding his hands still chained.

"Mizu!"

He pushed his eyes open, to be met with a pair of bright amber ones.

"K-Kaname."

"God. Do I look that much like my father?"

Mizu forced his eyes to focus.

"M-Master Eiri?"

Yuki nodded.

"Happy to see me?"

Mizu chuckled.

"Lord Kaname is going to kill you."

Yuki shrugged, ripping the chains out of the wall, carrying Mizu bridal style.

"I'm not worried."

"Why not?" Mizu groaned.

Yuki chuckled.

"Because." He smiled darkly "I have the God of Chaos on my side."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Three cheers for short chappys! Hip Hip... Oh screw it. Sorry about the shortness, I'm working on the next chapter right after I finish typing this, and the tempo starts to pick up after this, so I decided to just seperate this from the rest of the story. Oh, and the... heh.. "Mizu-arc" isn't over yet. There's still more to their relationship and past that I need to delve into, namely starting to involve Yuki's mother, and at _some _point, I suppose I should go into details on exactly what happened to her. But, all that is coming soon! Thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Nope, regardless of how much of my life I spend writing fanfics, I don't own any of the characters of Gravitation.

Hina frowned as she cleaned Mizu's wounds. Yuki had practically dropped the man off at her room moments earlier, giving a hasty command to watch over his, and treat his severe wounds.

"Whoa..." She muttered "Kaname did a number on you."

She brushed back her dark hair and smirked softly.

"Love." She spoke softly to no one "Something tells me that things are gonna change." She wiped Mizu's wounds "Real soon."

Yuki moved swiftly through the corridors towards the training room.

_'Kaname wouldn't dare harm Shu...'_ He thought _'Physically anyways. But that's not to say what he will do to him mentally. In what way he enfluenced Shuichi.'_

He turned a corner, nearly running into a woman carrying boxes obviously too heavy for her. He would've stopped to help her, but Yuki was in a hurry at the moment.

_'Maybe he somehow convinced Shuichi to serve him...'_ Yuki thought angrily _'No!'_ He thought, approaching the doors _'No. Shuichi wields the Chaos for me and me alone.'_

He shoved open the door, starteling to two inside.

_'Nothing will change that. Especialy my fath--.'_

Yuki's eyes glanced around the room.

"What the--." He began

It was filled with soldiers. Not just soldiers but generals and knights and even mages, all made out of Chaos matter.

"Chao..." Shuichi struggled, wobbling on his feet.

"Come on, Shu!" Kaname said, urging the weakening boy along "Shuichi... you did it in this room once. Just do it one more time."

Yuki felt a rush come over him.

"Shu--." He murmered softly

"Chaotic--."

But before Shuichi could finish, his strenght vanished, and the make shift army along with it.

Yuki rushed forward, catching the wielder in his arms as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hello Eiri." Kaname said

Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"Do't look at me." Kaname said "It was Shu-chan's idea."

Yuki rolled his eyes, scooping Shuichi up in his arms, carrying him away.

"Wait till he shows you everything he learned." Kaname called after him "You'd be proud."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Coffeeshop readers: I'm working on the updates! The next chapters are kinda a big deal, and I want to make sure I write them good and get everything I need in there, in there. So, be looking for those soon!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: No. I do not own any of the characters of Graviation.

Shuichi stirred, his head turning on the pillow.

"Shu." Yuki's voice called

Shuichi pushed his eyes open.

"Yuki..." He said softly

Yuki moved to him, embracing him in a hug.

"Are you alright?"

Shuichi nodded, sitting up.

"Yeah, I feel fine now. I think... I just used up too much energy at once."

Shuichi started to climb off of the bed, only to be stopped by Yuki.

"Whoa..." He said "Take it easy."

"No." Shuichi replied "I want to--."

Yuki silenced him with a kiss.

"You should--."

An alarm sounded.

"Damn!" Yuki shouted, taking off running with Shuichi in tow

They found Kaname standing at the edge of the cliff the palace rested on looking down, an almost amused smile on his face.

"Oh... God." Shuichi mrumered "Lord Kaname."

More troops. Thought not as many as last time, their numbers were still formidble.

"Is this about Daiske?" Yuki asked

"This?" Kaname questioned, guestering towards the troops advancing on his castle "No. The last attack was about you killing Daiske. Now, this one is about Shuichi killing Daiske's son, because he came here to kill me for Lord Daiske's death."

"You're awfully calm, Father."

Kaname shrugged.

"I'm not worried." He said "We have... or you have... heh... the God of Chaos."

Yuki narrowed his eyes curiously.

"Give him an order. Use your wielder." Kaname said

Shuichi looked at Yuki expectantly. Yuki scratched his head.

"Um..."

"Go on."

Yuki froze. He didn't know what to do.

"Eiri?" Shuichi asked

Yuki shot an amused Kaname a glare.

"Listen to Kaname." He replied simply

Kaname grinned widely.

"Lord Kaname." Shuichi said "What do you wish me to do?"

Kaname smiled softly, pulling Shuichi towards him.

"Create a Chaos Army on the offensive. Stop their advancement."

Closing his eyes, Shuichi began to draw upon the energy in himself, and the air pressure began to rise.

"Chaos Soldier!" Shuichi called

Yuki turned his attention to the fields below, where out of no where, Chaos matter appeared, and began to form Shuichi's army.

"Chaos Mage! Chaos Knight!"

Yuki's eyes widened. Shuichi had in mere moments, built himself a massive army. He watched in awe as the Soldiers charged, being led by the Knights, and followed overhead by the Mages, raining magic attacks down on the army.

"My... God..."

"Now, Shuichi... Let's end this." Kaname said, after the battle had raged on for several minuets "Erase it all!"

Yuki turned to him.

"The Chaos Dimension?"

Kaname smiled.

"Even better."

Shuichi moved to the edge of the cliff, spreading his arms.

"CHAOTIC ETERNAL NIGHT!"

The field was almost instantly surrounded by darkness, black as if dyed by some dark fog.

The fog grew thicker and thicker and thicker until it had completely enshrouded the field in darkness. Both troops ceased movements for fear of killing each other in the dark.

Silence covered the field.

"Is... that is?" Yuki asked incredulously

Kaname smirked, glancng at Shuichi.

"Hardly."

Shuichi extended his hand.

"Shatter!" He cried, as he made a fist, and vicious energy blasts and lightening rained down on the field through the fog.

Yuki narrowed his eyes to see what was going on, but from that distance and through the thick blackness, he couldn't make out much of anything.

He could only hear the cries of pain coming from the field.

Yuki's eyes widened as the onslaught continued. He could feel the waves of energy rolling off of the attack, and was blown away by the massive amount of power radiating off of Shuichi.

_'Chaotic... Eternal... Night...'_ Yuki repeated in his head_'It feels like... The Chaos Dimension... but... not as powerful...'_

Yuki allowed his eyes to close, as he could feel the waves of energy coarsing through him.

_'We're connected... me and Shuichi... somehow...'_ He reminded himself _'We're bound together...'_ He glanced over at Shuichi, who had his eyes closed, his head tilted back up towards the sky, letting the power flow out of him and to the devistation down on the field. _'Like invisable chains, or ropes... or even our veins are somehow connected. I can feel his power. When it increases. When it weakens. When he drains mine out of me.'_

"Shuichi." Kaname said softly "End it..."

Shuichi's eyes snapped open.

"Stop!" He called

And everything on the battle field ceased. Moments later, the fog cleared, and everything had vanished. Had turned to dust or sand and blown away.

"My... God..." Yuki spoke softly

"And that..." Kaname spoke, as Shuichi collasped into his arms "Is how you wield a Chaos Wielder."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Firstly, I want to really thank everyone who's been reviewing this story faithfully! It makes me all excited when I get a review! Huggles Anyways, this chapter took me so long to write, since I really wanted to get the description for the Chaotic Eternal Night, attack right. And even now, I'm _still_ not happy with it. But, I'll let it be. The Chaotic Eternal Night is like the second most powerful attack, next to the Chaos Dimension of course. It does the same thing, just on a smaller scale. It's also good if they'd need fog or cover, since he can end the spell just after casting the "eternal night" part of it. Yeah, I know I'm a dork. At some point, I'll put up a list of all the attacks and what they can do. Though, the next attack I'm really pumped for is Ryuichi's and Eiri's. . Thanks for reading!!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: While I do own quite a few of the characters in this story, I really do not own the characters of Gravitation. They all belong to the lovely Maki Murakami-Sensei, who's going to find her tires slashed if she doesn't start drawing some Genzo. (or EX as it's called here -shudder-)

Yuki stared blankly at the ceiling from the bed he and Shuichi shared. Shuichi was off training with Kaname more, and Yuki was attempting to make himself comfortable in the heat of the densely shaded room.

_'How can they even think about training in this heat?' _Yuki thought, wiping a line of sweat off of his bare chest. It had been several days since their last attack in which Shuichi had cast the Chaotic Eternal Night.

He frowned as Kaname's joking voice played in his head, telling him that it was one of Hell's "heat waves".

He groaned, shifting uncomfortably in the sheets, tempted to just abandon them all together, and let his nude body be displayed proudly.

_'I miss Earth.'_ He thought, sighing _'Hell...'_ He exhaled loudly _'I even miss Barton. I miss those shitty chores and having to fix everything.'_ He chuckled softly a small grin coming to his lips. _'Hell... I even miss the Fangirls.'_ He let out a curt laugh _'I even miss Yuna...'_ He rolled his eyes at that thought, but nonetheless reached up and stroked his chin and went on to think _'I wonder what she's up to right now? I wonder how pissed Kina was at her for transporting me here.'_

A warm fondness came to his face.

_'Kina.'_ He thought, then his look of fondness faded and he cocked an eyebrow. _'I wonder what her daughter is up to...'_

Shuichi fell limply to the floor. He looked up at his Chaos Knight, who reached down to offer and hand to help his master up; which Shuichi shirked, wary of touching Chaos Matter.

Kaname twirled his katana, the light of the room reflecting off of it. He held it away from him, angled down.

"Giving up already?" He asked

Shuichi chuckled, standing and wiping sweat off of his face.

"Not a chance." He said, as he knight got into fighting stance. "I just thought you might need a break."

Kaname chuckled.

"Shu..." He said simply, lunging forward to attack.

_'Shuichi... Chaos Wielder... you will... belong to me... even if I have to kill to do it.'_

Yuki frowned and glanced at the bedroom door. He strained his ears.

He sighed sadly. No. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't detect any trace of Shuichi.

Yuki made a face.

_'Do I want to see him __**that**__ badly?'_ He thought _'That little brat?'_ He chuckled _'I could always go look for him, but... then that would look desperate or something.'_

"Eiri... what are you... doing?"

His eyes snapped open. In his deep thought, he had actually been moving towards the door, reaching for his pants.

A small blush spread across his face.

"Heh... Hina." He said, returning to the bed and adjusting the sheet over him, attempting to push his previous shock away "What are you doing here?"

She cooed slightly and closed and very audibly locked the door behind her.

"You know Eiri." She said, walking forwards her scantily covered body glistening even in the dim light of the room. "Your father..." She cooed "Is a demon."

"I know."

"--in bed."

Yuki shuddered.

"But... what I'm wondering." Hina continued, her hips wiggling suggestively on top of Yuki's. "Is if... you're not a demon at all." She accentuated this statement by grinding her hips into his. "But a god."

Yuki chuckled, grabbing Hina's hips before they could do anymore damage.

"1. Hina. That's something you'll _never_ find out." He said suggestively

Hina chuckled.

"Though, I will tell you that I've **never** gotten any complaints."

Hina cocked her head.

"Is that so?" She leaned in close "How about you... give me a go?"

Yuki shook his head.

"No offense. But I'm not interested in Kaname's leftovers."

Hina made a face and sat up.

"How about you tell me what you're doing here?" Yuki asked

Hina climbed off of his lap and replied:

"I came to report that Mizu's nearly all healed." She said "And to ask for some sort of thanks, for taking care of him?"

Yuki sat up.

"How about you... get out of my room?" He asked

Hina made a face and headed towards the door.

"Oh." She threw over her shoulder "I'd watch your Chaos Wielder around Kaname." She opened the door "He has a tough time letting things go."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. God, this chapter was murder to type. It was really long. As much as I hate Hina, I really can't help but love her. Like Eve from "Blood Red Memories" and "Chaos Theory" (if you haven't read them, DO IT!! Lol), and for pretty much the same reasons. They're so awesomly honest with what they want, regardless of how horrible that want is. I think at some point I'm going to dig a little into why Hina likes Eiri so much. (and no, it's not because she's a whore...but... _well..._)

I'm all distracted because I'm going to middle-of-freakin no where Indiana (I can't spell right now) soon. Everything has been all a bit of a big freakin blur lately, so sorry it took me like a month to update. See ya soon!


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Nope. None of the characters of Gravitation belong to me. I'm just a loser with some free time and a computer...

Lyrics from A Perfect Circle's Magdalena.

Shuichi sighed and stretched, sitting up.

"Heh. You came close this time." Kaname said, wiping his katana and putting it in his sheath.

"Yeah, you barely defeated my Chaos Knight." Shuichi stated

"Another round?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"No. I'm getting tired..." He made a face "And I haven't seen Eiri all day."

"Wouldn't want that."

Shuichi looked up at Kaname and cocked his head.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

Shuichi took a step towards him.

"How... do you know so much about Chaos Magic? And Chaos Wielders?"

Taken back by the abrubtness of the question, it took Kaname a while to answer.

"Heh." He said simply "I'll tell you some day."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow in curiousity, but decided not to pursue the question any more, and instead decided to leave and head towards their bedroom.

Yuki sighed as he heard the door open.

"What now, Hina?" He asked, turning his head toward the door "Oh!" He said, sitting up "Shuichi..."

Shuichi sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Your Father... is something else." He said, slumping into a windowsill. "He's been training me like crazy."

"Then why don't you stop?"

'Because..." Shuichi began, standing and moving over towards the bed "I can feel it. I can feel myself getting stronger. I finally feel like I can actually **wield** the Chaos, not just _use_ it." He smirked "And I like that feeling."

He came and sat next to the bed, upon which Yuki grabbed him and pulled him into the bed.

"Yuki!"

Yuki's lips came down upon Shuichi's to silence his protest.

"You know what... Shu?"

Shuichi made a face.

"What?"

"I want you."

A hot blush spread across Shuichi's cheeks.

"I'd sell... my soul..." Yuki began singing in his smooth baritone voice "My self esteem..." He began working on Shuichi's buttons "A dollar at a time..."

He leaned in close, his lips just barely grazing Shuichi's.

"For one chance, one kiss... one **taste** of you... my Magdalena."

Before he could bring his lips down to Shuichi's, an alarm sounded.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. This is a bit of a short chapter. The lyrics are from A Perfect Circle's Magdalena. It's an amazingly sexy song. I was listening to it, and I was like "This kinda sounds like something I'd put with _Loveless_." But even I'm not that good to write a good _Loveless_ fanfic yet, so I decided to go with putting it in a Gravi chapter. Anyways, more fun on the way. See ya next chapter!


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Seriously, I promise that I do NOT own any of the characters of Gravitation. Granted, I wouldn't mind having Eiri for a few hours... -shifty eyes-

Yuki resisted the urge to let out a primal growl as he fought off the urge to ignore the alarms all together, and return to his more pressing and pleasurable activity at hand.

With a deep sigh, Yuki swiftly tore his body off of Shuichi's, dressed and headed for the door.

Without command, Shuichi followed.

"This... does not look good." Hiro said, glancing around the charred and dry land in front of the palace, unknowingly witnessing the aftermath of the Chaotic Eternal Night.

"No... It doesn't." Yuna said, popping her gum loudly, glaring at Ryuichi. "I told you we should've just snuck past those guards, Ryu."

Ryuichi grinned darkly, his arms extended from him, flame surrounding his hand.

"What can I say?" He asked, bot turning around "I got impatient."

"No." Fuji said, cracking his knuckles "You got stupid."

Ryuichi rolled his eyes.

"You may have just turned the entire great army of hell against us."

At this, Ryuichi laughed, extending a large blast of energy from his body, seemingly igniting his power as head radiated off of him.

"Yeah, well.." He began, using the heatwaves from his flame to push him off of the ground "I say, bring it on."

"Friends of yours?"

Yuki's eyes fell to his father, who stood out in front of the palace steps almost as if he was going to go down and join the fight.

Following his line of sight, his eyes widened.

"Ryu..." he began softly

"I guess Kina put together some sort of half-assed rescue effort." Kaname murmered

"Hiro!" Shuichi cried out, rushing forwards, watching his friend fight through the guards surrounding the palace.

"Ah, so they are your friends?" Kaname asked, turning to Yuki "Very well then." His eyes fell past them "Mizu!"

Both men turned to find Mizu looking worse for wear, leaning against, or more accurately; propped up by; a statue of a winged woman.

_'Looks... familar...' _ Thought Yuki, fleetingly

"Yes, Lord Kaname?" Mizu forced out, obviously too tired to speak

"Now... you can deploy the troops."

Standing and gathering what feeble energy he had in him, Mizu sent an electrical charge through the earth.

Moments later, as if recieving some coded message, hundreds of troops filled the area, swiftly advancing on the small group.

"Father!" Yuki exclaimed

Apparently lacking the energy to care, Mizu collasped back against the seemingly ivory statue.

"Those are our friends!" Yuki shouted

"So?" Kaname asked, drawing his sword "What is your course of action? Will you surrender, or will you fight?'

"I will fight!" Yuki shouted, extending his wing

"Good." Kaname replied "Because either way... I would have killed out."

Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"At least this way..." Kaname began, twirling his sword "You can die with honor."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!

A.N. So, I finally got in the writing kick and decided to type some more and catch people up. Though, I'm not gonna lie, Coffeeshop may take a while, because I'm bringing up a delicate topic and I'm not sure how to do it. And Chaos Theory won't be able to have my full attention until I can wind the action down here for a while. But, with school starting up soon, and me not liking to pay attention in classes, there should be a lot of chapters coming up soon ;. Thanks for reading!!


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I really don't know why I continue to put these in every chapter. But seriously, I don't own any of the characters of Gravitation.

Dodging several arrows and running faster, his head held low, Hiro flung himself into yet anothre group of guards, fists and feet flying. Shoving his foot into one soilder and using it as leverage to push himself into the air and flip backwards, landing behind another soilder and snaping his neck.

Pick by Kina to go mainly because of his supremely intense and unrelenting insisting, and his relationship with SHuichi, HIro was an amazing fighter, with incredible speed and strenght.

Taking out several more soilders, HIro's eyes glanced around the battlefield to find Fuji, using his skills in ice magic to not only freeze soilders to the shattering point, but to put out the remaining fires left behind from Ryuici's devestating flame attacks.

"It doesn't look like we've made much progress." Fuji state, pausing for a second as Hiro shattered the soilders he froze "We're still so far from the castle..." He glanced at Ryuichi "Though, he doesn't appear to mind."

Ryuichi laughed as he sent yet another soilder up in flame. He centered himself, drawing in his energy, forming a massive wall of flame behind him.

"Get back!" Hiro shouted to Fuji, who formed a makeshift field of ice around them.

Ryuichi opened his eyes and stretched out his arms.

"EXPLOSIVE WALL OF NEVER ENDING FLAME!"

The massive wall of flame erupted in a blast of blazing heat, singeing in front of it; save for Ryuichi; for several hundred feet.

"Portal bombs!" Yuna's voice cried

Feeding off of Ryuichi's flame, Yuna created small portals which traveled under the earth the soilders were traveling on and exploded in mini bombs, disrputing their formations, and sending bodies and limbs hurling through the air.

"Yuna!" Ryuichi yelled, turning and facing her "Just because I said that might work _in theory_ doesn't mean try it in battle!"

"Oh, and looks who's talking? Mr. Unnecessary Risk Taker."

Ryuichi made a face.

"Though, I didn't know you could fly." His eyes looked up

"Hm... impressive." Kaname said, glaincing down at the battlefield, then preparing to swing at Yuki again "But not enough to save you. Your friends are going to die."

"You'd fight an unarmed man?" Yuki asked, flexing his wing

"Son." Kaname chuckled "Heh. I **am** a demon."

Yuki growled and shifted his weight.

"I wonder." Kaname began "How you'll get your way out of this one?" He paced around his son "will you send your wielder on me? **Or** will you foolishly attempt to attack me with your miserable and feeble attempt at Devistation?"

"It's not feeble!"

"Hm. Shut up. If I sat it's weak, then it is. I got that spell from my father, and he from his. The purity of that spell flows through our blood and with your diluted blood, you couldn't possibly begin to grasp the power of the attack!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"You got your beloved attack from me, you know?'

Yuki smirked.

"The only good thing you ever gave me."

Kaname froze for a second, almost looking hurt.

"The only thing besides lonlieness and despair."

Shuichi's eyes darted around from Kaname and Yuki, to Mizu, to the battlefield.

_'I've got to do...' _he thought, loosing his train of thought as his eyes fell to the battlefield

Ryuichi was panting. He bent over, standing behind Fuji's attacks to catch his breath.

"Yuna!" He shouted, looking at the redhead, floating with her eyes closed, either in deep concentration or speacing out "would it kill you to help?"

"Oh, I'm helping." She said "We need to advance on the castle."

"Stop worrying about these small fry." Hiro threw in "get what we came for."

"Start advancing!" Yuna called from the air "Leave the clean up to me." At their raised eyebrows, she added "And be prepared to get air born on a moments notice."

There was a pause as Yuna flew higher, and returned to her deep concentration.

"... where'd that come from?" Hiro murmered, but nontheless heeded her command, and started advacing on the castle, killing only those that got in his way.

_'I'm starting to tire...'_ Ryuichi thought _'But... to see Eiri...' _ He began to run faster, suddenly infused with a new energy, scorching the earth with the flame that had long since become almost a part of his flesh.

Until he heard:

"NOW!"

Without thinking, he grabbed a nearby Hiro and pushed himself off of the ground with his flame. Glancing out the corner of his eye t make sure that Fuji, propelling upon a piece of ice was also airborn, he got as high as he could with Hiro's extra weight, before he looked over to Yuna expectantly.

"Black Abyss of the Goddess!" She called

The boys; as well as those fighting at the castle; looked at the earth below, as a giant portal, seemingly leading to no where but eternal blackness opened, swallowed most of the soilders and then closed, leaving nothing but empty space.

"Wow." Fuji said

"Where'd **that** come from?" Ryuichi asked

Yuna chuckled.

"Hon, I'm an Eiri fangirl. I'm full of surprises. You trhink I became president of the Eiri Yuki Fanclub just because of my looks?"

"God no!"

Yuna rolled her eyes.

"I had to fight tooth and nail for that position."

"I heard you just pushed a bunch of girls down stairs and through windows." Hiro began

"And along the way..." Yuna continued, ignoring his comment "I picked up some neat tricks."

Ryuichi raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... so I kind of rupped it off a part of a spell of Mistress Kina's but..."

She collasped. Tossing Hiro to Fuji, who safely returned him to the earth, Ryuichi lunghed for Yuna and caught her.

"Can't have you dyin' now... Kumagoro still wants that bath you promised him."

Yuna chuckled softly.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. So, this chapter ended kinda abrubtly, mainly because I figured that I should end it before our eyes started to bleed. It's pretty lenghtly, though I'm rather proud of myself for that fact. I rarely can make a long chapter anymore. Though, I'm not gonna lie, I feel kinda bad for neglecting Coffeeshop and Chaos Theory (especially Chaos Theory, since I just luv Eve. Lolz.) Thanks for reading!!!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Nope. Seriously. I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation. I tried to buy them once, but this mean lady named Maki Murakami already owned them.

Warning: Long chapter.

Yuki dodged Kaname's katana and swung at him, only to miss and narrowly dodge losing his remaining wing.

"Why do you always fight with that thing?" Kaname asked disdainfully

"It seperates me from you!" Yuki shouted, "It shows that I am nothing like you!"

"Is that so?" Kaname asked

"You're something I'll never be. A demon uncapable of loving or caring!"

"Your mother didn't seem to think so."

"My mother was a fool then!"

Kaname grew angry.

"Never speak of her like that." He shouted, dropping his katana and running towards him, his left hand extended backwards.

"Death Scythe!" He cried as energy particles started for form around it

"Oh no you don't." Shuichi shouted, taking advantage of Kaname's brief weaponless state "Chaos Chains!"

"Your bonds are too weak for me!" Kaname cried, almost gleefully, swinging at Yuki

"Who said I was binding you?" Shuichi asked, extending his hands backwards.

Both fighters froze as Mizu was bound to the state with Shuichi's Chaos Chains. Mizu, who still looked too tired to care, didn't resist.

"What the--." Kaname began

"Yuki! FLY!" Shuichi cried

Without a second thought, Yuki lept off the cliff.

"What are you doing?" Kaname asked

"Heh." Shuichi said, punching the ground with a smirk on his face "Chaos Quake!"

The earth shattered and crumbled, falling apart and to the earth below, sending Kaname and Shuichi along with it.

"Chaos Wing!" Shuichi shouted

Yuki, dangerously close to the ground, felt a sharp, yet familiar pain on his back, followed by a familar weight.

_'My... wing...'_ He thought

Only, it wasn't his wing. It was a wing, but far from an angelic one, as it closely resembled a bat's wing.

Paying it's apperance no mind, he flapped his wings and flew to Shuichi and caught him, and returned them safely to the earth.

Glancing upwards, and seeing that Mizu was still safely chained to the statue, he turned his attention to Kaname, who had sprouted wings like his once black ones.

"I didn't know you had those, Father." Yuki called

"They were a gift from your mother!" Kaname shouted back

"Yuki." Shuichi said, please, let me deal with Kaname. You go held Hiro and the others."

Yuki nodded and they split in different directions. After hearing Shuichi summon his Chaos Mage, he relaxed some, and began to focus on the task at hand.

"Eiri!" Ryuichi called

Rubbing the now empty space above his shoulder as his Chaos Wing faded away, Yuki turned his attention to his friend, who ran towards him.

"Ryu! What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, blasting away the guards in the parth between them.

"What does it look like, dumbass?" Ryuichi asked, igniting the flames surrounding him "Saving you!"

"I don't need rescuing! At least--." Yuki began, pausing his sentance to send a blast of energy through a guard "Not from you!"

Shuichi eyes widened as Kaname slashed through his Chaos Mage seemingly effortlessly.

"Your mage's spells are weak!" Kaname shouted, twirling his scythe

Shuichi narrowed his eyes. With his katana, at best Kaname could simply cut through Chaos Matter, or stab it. Never was he able to completely obliderate a mage or any Chaos Warrior with just one blow.

_'That means...'_ Shuichi thought _'That this... Death Scythe... is much stronger than any mere weapon.'_

Kaname smirked and tossed the Death Scythe gently.

"This?" He asked "You're curious?"

"What..." Shuichi began, forming a Chaos Knight "Is that?"

"It's my Death Scythe. It's stronger than any other weapon currently in existance!" He laughed "Kind of a family heirloom."

Shuichi shifted his stance as Kaname eyed his blade.

"I inherited this, along with many things, from my father." He chuckled softly "They say... that it was created by Hades himself. That he formed this scythe out of his pure malice and hatred..." Kaname's gold eyes gleamed "That is... if you believe in that sort of thing."

_'If it's a family heirloom... then Eiri can use it too...'_ Shuichi thought

Kaname continued.

"I don't use it very often because there's no need." He twirled it "But, in this special occasion, I'll use it to steal your soul."

"You intend to kill your only chance at having a wielder, Kaname?" Shuichi spat

"Heh. I said I'd steal your soul. I never said anything about killing you!" Kaname chuckled "You greatly underestimate me, Shuichi. I don't want **you**. I want your power!" And without your soul, your will will belong to me."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes.

"And if I refuse to serve you?"

"You won't have a choice!" Kaname shouted "I'm going to kill your master as well."

"And suppose I kill myself?"

"You don't have the balls." Kaname said, almost casually "And besides, I'm IMMORTAL! I'll **NEVER** die..."

_'Unless I kill you...'_

"--I'll simply find another."

"And how long will that take, Lord Kaname? Eons? Do you think your people are willing to wait that long?"

"They don't have a choice!"

Shuichi growled, and sent his knight to attack.

"And besides!" Kaname began, gleefully, landing on the ground "My people will no longer crave a Chaos Wielder.

Shuichi began to gather his energy in preparation to release his Chaos Arrow.

"Chaos--." Shuichi began, pausing

_'Wait... this energy...'_

A dark aura radiated off of Kaname.

_'Oh God... This is...'_

"When they find out that their Lord. Their King..."

_'I know this power...'_

"Is one!"

_'It's Chaos Matter!'_

"Chaos Chains!" Kaname called, slamming his fist into the Earth.

Too stunned to move, Shuichi merely paused and was bound by the thick chais on Chaos Matter.

"But..." Shuichi began, too shocked to speak "Why?"

"Shuichi!" Yuki called "I'm..."

His eyes fell on Shuichi, and widened.

_'Chaos Chains? That can't be... That must mean that Kaname...'_

"I have to get to Shuichi!" Yuki called to Ryuichi, who's back was pressed against his.

"Well, that may be a _bit_ of a problem."

Yuki looked around. Hiro and Fuji were both captured by guards, and Yuna who had fallen unconscious was hefted over a guards shoulder.

_'It's just us two...'_

Yuki narrowed his eyes again, ashe discovered yet another problem:

They were completely surrounded.

A smirk came to Ryuichi's face.

"I guess this qualifies as an emergency." he said

Yuki pulled up his gloves.

"I guess so." He said, putting on what Kina's daughter effectionatly refered to as his 'Smexy Bastard' smirk.

"I only have one left in me." Ryuichi said

"Let's make it count."

The energy began to soar. The wind picked up and the air was full of electricity and heat.

Several hundred feet away, Kaname narrowed his eyes.

_'Devistation?'_ He thought, _'No... it's something else...'_

Devistations sacred seal appeared on the ground, only on a larger scale as Yuki continued to chant his spell. The wind picked up even more, nearly knocking everyone off of their feet.

Ryuichi's body was radiating massive heat. He dug inside himself for energy he didn't even know existed. The flame spread over Yuki's seal, tracing out the symbols there as the energy rose to the breaking point.

Feeling the strain, Shuichi gasped as everything shattered.

"**ABADON'S KISS!**"

Combining the explosive power of both Explosive Wall of Never Ending Flame and pure havok and energy of The Devistation, Abandon's Kiss devistated the battlefield, in trapping the troops with in Devistation's barrier and blasting them with a deadly combination of both lightening and Ryuichi's tremendous flame attacks.

_'My God...'_ Kaname thought, his jaw dropping.

When the attack ended, Ryuichi dropped from exhaustion, and the field was nothing but ashes.

Yuki discovering that Hiro, Fuji and Yuna were still captured, he turned his attention towards Shuichi, to see Kaname hefting the Death Scythe, preparing to slice.

"Kaname!" He called "If you touch him, I'll kill you myself!"

Kaname frowned.

"All right." He said, dropping his scythe. "As you wish."

Yuki raised an eyebrow.

Kaname extended his hand, mere inches from his forehead.

"Chaos Sleep!"

Shuichi's body slumped to the ground.

"What?" Kaname asked, innocently "I didn't _touch_ him."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. As I was writing this... I kinda forgot that I should _probably_ make the chapter end at some point, so it's rather lengthy. But, you guys _were_ asking for a longer chapter. Wow, I brought up some fun topics here huh? Eiri's mother a bit, more attacks, and of course, the biggie Kaname as a Chaos Wielder. I know, it's bit of a stretch at this point. But I PROMISE (read that story... lolz) It'll make sense soon. I'm going to start going back and filling in the blanks soon, and answering all of those questions. Oh, incase you were wondering, I kinda ripped Abandon's Kiss off of an attack done by Deshwitatt in the Korean manga _Rebirth _(WHICH IS AMAZING btw) Btw, if anyone knows where I can download that from, **please** tell me. Anyways, enough rambling. See you next chapter!!!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Seriously, these characters… we'll… some of them aren't mind. They all belong to the wonderful Maki-Murakami-sensei, who without her, I wouldn't be sitting at my computer at 9 when I should be doing homework.

For reasons that eluded them, Ryuichi, Yuna, and Fuji were sent to the dungeons underneath the castle instead of killed on the spot.

Yuki shifted and stared blankly out the window. He sat casually on the ledge of the window sill in Kaname's throne room. Unlike their last meeting, the room was filled with guards and soldiers. Yuki sighed as his eyes fell on Shuichi who was kneeling o the steps in front of the throne which Kaname sat on, in his usual fashion, slumped down with one leg draped over the arm.

Though, instead of his usual 'I'd rather be burning than here' face, he bore a look of sheer amusement. In stark contrast to Mizu, who kneeled beside his throne; most likely because he was too weak to stand; and wore a look of pain and exhaustion.

"Decisions… decisions…" Kaname murmured, drumming his finger against his thigh and sighing "What should I do… Mizu?" Kaname asked, nudging Mizu with his foot.

"Why don't you let him rest?" Shuichi asked

"What I do with what is **mine** has nothing to do with you." Kaname said casually. "But back to the overall point. . .You tried to kill me."

"No offense." Yuki said, "And not to go all grade school on you, but you tried to kill us first. Several times."

Kaname paused.

"Touché." He said, shifting his position so that he was sitting up and gestured for Shuichi to come closer.

"Touch him and I'll break your fingers." Yuki said calmly, not taking his eyes off the statue that had piqued his interest.

Kaname lowered his hands.

"And as for your friends…"

"We didn't tell them to come, so we can't be held liable for what they did, Father."

"But you helped them!" Kaname snapped, standing "You killed hundreds of my soldiers, destroyed my palace, and frightened the hell out of my dissatisfied kingdom who are upset with their king because he is to busy dealing with his son and his Chaos Wielder!"

"What are you going to do, Father?" Yuki taunted "Ground me? _Spank_ me?"

Kaname held his hand out, summoning the Death Scythe.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Kaname shouted, moving forwards, only to smack into Shuichi's Chaos Shield.

He glanced back at Shuichi, who was still kneeling, facing the throne.

"You will tell me--." Shuichi began

"Enough, Shu." Yuki spoke

The shield was immediately lowered.

"Me first, Father. I have a question."

"You think I owe you an answer?"

"Yes."

"I really will kill you."

"Would that make mother happy?"

Kaname snapped, dropped his scythe, and ran towards Yuki, grabbing him by his throat and hefted him off the ground.

"Don't use her memory like that!" Kaname hissed, only to pause and tense, finding himself being pulled off of Yuki by Shuichi's Chaos Chains.

"Enough!" Yuki spoke again, this time more to Kaname that Shuichi "Enough, Father! Tell me. Tell me everything! You owe me **that** much as your son!"

Kaname froze, freed from Shuichi's bond.

"You look… so much…" He began, reaching out to put his hand on Yuki's cheek. "Like your mother… like… Sa..." He trailed off

Kaname chuckled softly.

"I don't even remember what Mother looked like." Yuki said softly

Politely excusing himself from the conversation and propping a Mizu, who had fallen asleep sitting up against the throne, Shuichi left the room.

"Oh?" Kaname asked, taking a step backwards

Yuki resettled himself on the sill.

"I remember… her hands." He said softly "And her scent… like honey and lilac and…" He sighed "She always smelled of…" His voice trailed off

"Blood." Kaname finished

Yuki looked up at him.  
"I know." He said "And… it was all my fault."

Yuki swallowed and exhaled.

"That statue." He said, gesturing towards the window "All those around the palace. Are they…"

"Your mother?" Kaname finished "Yes."

"I put them there… after she died of course." Kaname added "If not… that would've been kinda…."

"Crazy psycho Hawthorn Heights 'My love I'm outside f your window with my radio' creepy stalker-ish?"

Kaname widened his eyes.

"…yeah."

There was a pause.

"So… tell me all about it."

"What?" Kaname asked

"You and my mother. Your history."

Kaname smirked and glanced over at Mizu.

"Too bad he passed out." He said "He's much better at telling stories than me."

Kaname stretched and began to pace.

"Well… I guess… to start with me and your mother… we have to start with me and Mizu."

---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK!!!!-------------------------------------

"Lord Kaname." Mizu spoke, as he watched Kaname try on various articles of clothing in his bedroom "Perhaps…"

"Mizu. Do these pants make me look fat?" Kaname asked

Mizu let out a sigh.

"For the sake of both of our masculinities, Lord Kaname, please, never ask me that again."

Kaname rolled his eyes.

"Mizu, you're the most effeminate man I've ever met."

Mizu scoffed.  
"Just because I look like a girl, doesn't mean I am one."

Kaname chuckled and Mizu continued.

"Like I was saying, Lord Kaname. Perhaps your father is right?"

"About what?" Kaname asked, taking off his shirt.

"About you looking for a potential mate…"

"You mean, 'get married'?"

"Not exactly…" Mizu began, only to be interrupted by Kaname.

"Find a bride, get married, have children, continue the Yuki like." H said in a mocking voice "Become the next Demon Lord and be in service to Hell and this palace for the rest of my life. Nah." Kaname said, speaking normally now "I have no interest in things like that…"

"But you are The Demon Lord's only son, heir to the Throne."

"Mizu." Kaname said

Mizu stopped, knowing the simple command.

"Besides." Kaname began, fiddling with the over coat in his hands "What do I need a wife for? My Mother never did my father any good."

"No, Lord Kaname." Mizu began "Your mother… serves a very…"

"Served." Kaname corrected

"Lord Kaname." Mizu began

Kaname smirked.

"Mizu." He said simply "Do you honestly believe that my mother is still alive? After the way she embarrassed Father?"  
Mizu narrowed his eyes.

"No." He said, softly but truthfully

Kaname smiled darkly. Mizu shifted on his bed.

"Smart boy." He spoke "Besides, I don't need a woman." He neared Mizu "I already have **you**."

Mizu felt a slight blush spread across his cheeks, as Kaname leaned in to kiss him.

"Lord Kaname…" He murmured, turning away.

Kaname chuckled, not giving up.

"Mizu… you're my servant… not my… slave." He chuckled

Mizu winced.

"Oh. You don't like 'servant'?" Kaname asked "Then what should I call you?" He laid his body on top of Mizu's "My friend? Associate? Boytoy?" His voice grew sensual "Lover?"

Mizu's face turned scarlet.

"Kaname. You have to get ready for the meeting."

"So?"

"And I have to finish writing orders for your garments."

"And?" Kaname began, nestling and rubbing against Mizu.

"Ah! And-your-father-will-be-very-upset-with-you-if-you-don't-go-to-this-meeting."

"Then come with me." Kaname began

"You know I can't." And even so, we'd both need to get dressed.

Kaname was no longer paying Mizu any attention, and began to busy himself with the sensitive skin of Mizu's ear lobes.

"Ah! L-Lord… K…"

"You can call me 'Kaname' if you wish."

"Lord Kaname, don't…"

Mizu tensed as he felt Kaname's body tense. His lips were removed from the patch of skin they were working on as he sat up, his eyes meeting Mizu's.

"Are you… refusing… Mizu?" His voice said in a joking tone, in stark contrast to the glare in his eyes.

"N-No…" Mizu stammered, allowing Kaname to bring his arms up over his head and hold them, pinned to the bed.

"Good." Kaname murmured softly as he felt Mizu go into his usual submissive self.

Kaname's wandering lips founds Mizu's and entrapped him in a passionate kiss.

Unable to resist anymore, Mizu's arms went limp under Kaname's grip, and when freed, his hands traveled down to Kaname's hips, pulling his body down closer, seeking more contact.

_'I can never refuse him…'_ Mizu thought _'His lips. His body. His aura. It entraps me, almost hypnotically…'_

Kaname let out a soft groan as he parted to give Mizu a moment to breath, planting gentle butterfly kisses on his cheeks.

"Mizu…" He began "You're so…"

The bells around the palace sounded and Mizu's eyes snapped open. He jumped up with a start, nearly hurling Kaname off of him in the process.

"God Mizu!" Kaname exclaimer

"Lord Kaname! The time!"

"I told you… forget about the meeting."

"No! Not that!" Mizu said, wiggling to get free "It's your…"

"—Father?"

Mizu peered past Kaname to find the door open.

"Kaname."

Mizu's eyes widened, and out of forced habit, his eyes lowered.

"Mizu."

"Demon Lord--."

"Kaname, what are you doing?" The Demon Lord interrupted

Kaname looked down at his hips, straddling Mizu's.

His face went blank.

"I'm about to have sex, Father. What does it look like?"

The Demon Lord sighed.

"Kaname, stop this foolishness."

Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"It's not foolishness." He said "And besides, I don't remember you telling me you were going to be dropping by today."

"I didn't."

"So you just show up unannounced?" Kaname asked "What terrible manners you have, Father."

The Demon Lord scoffed.

"I'm not here for you." He said "I wish to speak with Mizu." He extended his hand, Mizu prepared to go to him, only to be pushed down on the mattress by Kaname.

"No." Kaname said

"I wasn't asking." His father replied "Mizu."

Mizu again tried to move, only to find Kaname wasn't loosening his grip.

"Mizu." Kaname said gently, turning to him.

_'What's going on?'_ Kaname's thoughts sounded in Mizu's head

When he was met with silence, Kaname grew angry.

"Kaname!" His father shouted

Reluctantly obeying, Kaname freed Mizu, who stood, and moved towards his father.

Kaname made a face, as he watched them leave, shutting the door behind them.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. So it took me forever to get this chapter up, because I've been hella swamped with school work, newspaper work, and not to mention, my mom has been holding my PC hostage in her room, so it's kind of annoying to try and get her to finish her 150th game of solitaire to get to use the computer. Anyways, I threw the obnoxious FLASHBACK back in there thanks to a humorous complaint I got about not having it (you know who you are ). Though I really am glad I finally got to get into some Mizu and Kaname past, because that's really where it all began. Though, you'll get to see how Kaname was as (roughly… he is several milenia old…) a teenager, and soon meet Yuki's mom. Coffeeshop should be next… or hopefully Chaos Theory. It all depends on when I can rescue my PC. Thanks!


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Nope. The characters of Gravitation are not in anyway mine. Though, I wouldn't mind borrowing any of them for a while…

Shuichi reached forward and wiped away the sweat forming on Mizu's forehead.

He had found him, still passed out in the throne room; hours after Kaname and Yuki had departed.

Carrying the surprisingly, yet almost eerily light man to his room, he was unsuccessful at getting any servants to tend to him, all stating that they were forbidden by Lord Kaname to do anything for Mizu.

So, Shuichi took to caring for him himself.

As Shuichi tucked the covers tighter around Mizu, he stirred.

"K-- Lord Kaname?" Mizu asked, in a gentle voice from behind heavy lidded eyes.

It took Shuichi a moment to answer.

"N-No…" He murmured "It's Shuichi…"

Mizu tensed and forced his eyes open.

"Master Shuichi?" He asked "Forgive my rudeness." He began, trying to sit up "I--."

"Hey!" Shuichi, shouted, placing his hand on Mizu's bare chest, pushing him down to the bed. "Take it easy."

Mizu sighed and relaxed.

"How'd I get here?"

Shuichi smiled gently.

"I carried you."

An embarrassed blush spread across Mizu's face.

"T… Thank you."

"No problem." Shuichi made a motion to stand, but paused "Mizu?"

"Yes, Master Shuichi?"

"K… Kaname." He began "What… what is he?"

Mizu raised his eye at the obscure question.

_'He... couldn't mean…'_

"He's a Demon Lord." Mizu said, tentatively

"No." Shuichi said "That's… not what I meant…" Shuichi swallowed "Is Kaname… a Chaos Wielder?"

Mizu's eyes quivered.

"Tell me!" Shuichi ordered

Mizu let out a sign, and with some effort, sat up.

"Lord Kaname…" He murmured softly, his untied silver hair falling across his shoulders.

"Is he a Chaos Wielder?!" Shuichi asked, frantic.

Mizu let out a long sigh.

"He's a Chaos Wielder… with no Chaos to Wield."

Shuichi's eyes narrowed and he fell silent.

"Let me tell you… the sad story… of Demon Lord Kaname Yuki. The Chaos-Less Wielder."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Hardly anyone reviewed the last chapter, so I'm kind of worried it totally sucked. Which makes me kind of nervous. But now I'm really focusing on filling in the blanks, and I will clarify the whole Kaname-Chaos Wielder thing. It's all in my head, now I just need to get it down on paper... and then on the computer… and then on the internet… Lolz. My brain works in funny ways. I hope to hear from a lot of you this time around!


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Yep, I know. I say this every chapter. But I just want to make sure I don't get sued. Seriously. Anyways, I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation.

**Oh, btw. This chapter starts in a flashback**

Kaname flopped face down on the large bed, sighing.

After being robbed of Mizu, he'd decided to go to the meeting, only to discover that his father wasn't there.

_'Lying old bastard.'_ He thought _'I ended up being the only true rep. from Hell there.'_ He bit his lip _'Uneventful as ever'_ He rolled onto his back _'Though,'_ He thought _'That angel… was captivating…'_ He exhaled _'That Goddess of Light.'_

He chuckled softly.

'_An angel and a demon.'_ He smiled softly _'Now I really am crazy.'_

The door opened. Kaname, too tired to and comfortable to sit up, turned his head towards the door to find Mizu standing in it.

"Lord Kaname…" He said softly "You're back."

"I suppose I could say the same to you, Mizu." Kaname replied

There was a silence as Mizu hovered in the middle of the room, quivering slightly underneath Kaname's expressionless gaze. Eventually, Mizu closed the door behind him, and started to move towards the bed, towards Kaname's now extended hand.

"Mizu…" Kaname murmured softly "What--." He began, his fingers trailing across Mizu's face. "--did you and my father talk about?"

Mizu drew in a shaky breath, as Kaname's feather light touches spread to his cheeks, and them to his sensitive earlobes. But, he remained silent.

"Or is it…" Kaname said, gently pulling Mizu down to him "You won't tell me?"

"Lord--." Mizu began, but fell silent when Kaname's fingers grazed his lips.

"Shs." He began "Just…"

Kaname's voice trailed off, expecting a kiss, Mizu shut his eyes.

A moment later, Kaname spoke again.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Mizu's eyes snapped open, to find Kaname staring up at him with annoyed eyes, his hand removed.

"L--Lord Kaname?" Mizu questioned, confused.

"This room is a mess. Not to mention I'm starving." Kaname said "Clean this stuff up, and be quiet about it." He rolled over on his side "I'm tired."

Not sure how to respond, Mizu sat still for a long moment, until he felt tears welling in his eyes. He moved off the bed, gathering the clothes off of the floor.

"I-- I'll go wash these…" Mizu said, moving towards the door.

He didn't realize he was actually crying until he looked down and saw the tears glinting on the leather of Kaname's pants. Nonetheless, Mizu continued forward towards the door, until he felt a firm grasp around his waist.

"Mizu…" Came a heated breath in his ear.

Suddenly, the pile of clothes was flying from Mizu's arms, scattered around them on the floor, as Kaname pulled him into his embrace.

"Lord Kaname--." He began

"M-Mizu." He murmured "Please. Don't leave me."

"But--." Mizu began, confused "You just said…"

"No! Not like that!" Kaname began "Not--." He took a shaky breath "I don't mean don't leave me to do the laundry, I mean, stay with me! Don't leave me because my father tells you to."

Mizu tensed.

_'I'd recommend,'_ A voice played in his head _'That you'd stay far away from my son. And that you refused to exist for him in any other capacity than a servant.'_

"That's it, isn't it?" Kaname asked, not releasing his hold on him "That's why…" He trailed off "That's what my father told you, right?"

Sighing. Mizu agreed.

"Yes."

Kaname placed a chaste kiss on Mizu's neck.

"Ignore him!" Kaname began "Mizu I--."

But Mizu wasn't paying attention. His mind had trailed off.

"Mizu?"

_'But--.'_

_'You love him?'_

_Mizu nodded._

_'Then do what's best for him, Mizu.' The Demon Lord replied 'To Kaname, your relationship is nothing more than a joke. Nothing more than a childish game, a wall to hide behind to avoid his future.'_

_Mizu fell silent._

_'Do this for him.' The Demon Lord continued. 'Don't allow Kaname to hide behind you forever. I know you care for him, Mizu. But… you're just a servant. Not to mention a man. What good can your relationship do Kaname?'_

_Mizu remained silent._

'_You can't marry him, without scorn because you're a man. Needless to say, you can never bear him children. Because of your status you can never take the throne, nor rule Hell."_

'_Have you ever thought…?' Mizu began 'And forgive me if I'm out of line, but…' He swallowed 'Have you ever thought of having another son?'_

_The Demon Lord chuckled._

'_There is… no greater ruler for Hell.' He said softly 'Than Kaname.'_

_Mizu raised a silvery eyebrow._

'_But.' The Demon Lord continued, settling into his throne 'Let's be real, Mizu. What can you offer Kaname? What does your relationship do for him?'_

_Kaname face flashed into his mind, his dazzling smile, shining eyes. The soft blush on his cheeks when he was embarrassed. The heated look in his eyes as they made love. The peaceful look on his face as he slept._

'_He's…' Mizu spoke, so softly it was barely audible 'Happy.'_

_The Demon Lord chuckled._

'_What?' He asked 'Mizu… for how long? How long will he be happy with you, and the innumerable amount of women he sleeps with? How long will he be interested in you?'_

_Unable to answer, Mizu fell silent._

'_Mizu. For both of your sakes.' He began 'End it now.'_

When Mizu finally came back to his senses, he discovered Kaname's body still wrapped tightly around him. Trembling slightly.

'_He's right.'_ Mizu thought as Kaname shifted his body around, so that Mizu was facing him _'I can't let him run anymore. I can't be his shield anymore.'_

Kaname's lips brushed past Mizu's, only to find them still in response.

"Mizu…" He murmured, grasping him "Mizu…"

_'I want to be with him. I just want to--.'_

"I love you." Kaname murmured

Mizu opened his eyes, to find the warm blush spread across Kaname's cheeks.

"L--."

Before he could form the words, Kaname wrapped his arms around Mizu tighter, and kissed him passionately.

Unable to resist any longer, unable to deny his feels again, Mizu allowed it to happen. Allowed Kaname's kisses to sweep him away, his hands to wash over his body.

_'I'm sorry… Demon Lord Yuki…' _Mizu thought, melting into Kaname's body as Kaname slowly stripped off his clothes, pressing his bare skin to his _'I love him. I can't… I can't say no to him. I know this is bad. That this will bring nothing but Chaos…' _Kaname carried Mizu's lithe body to the bed _'But I don't care…'_

Kaname looked over at Mizu, far too worn out and tired from their lovemaking to remain conscious, he pulled his body to his, wrapping his arms around the tiny man.

_'Mizu…you can't leave me…'_ He murmured _'I need you too much…'_

--------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK!!!!!!!----------------------

"God Dad!" Yuki shouted

Kaname, snapping out of his dream, turned to his son.

"Huh?"

"You were such a brat!"

Kaname chuckled.

"Yeah." He replied, calmly, lightly amused "I guess I was."

Yuki paused, looking away.

"Did you love him?"

"Hm?"

"Did you love him?" Yuki asked again "Mizu?"

Unsure how to answer, Kaname fell silent for a beat.

"In a way… yes…" Kaname murmured

"But…" Yuki pressed, his eyes meeting Kaname's "Did you love him like he loved you?"

Again Kaname fell silent.

"No." He replied after a beat. He closed his eyes again, and allowed his mind to travel back to Mizu.

"What?" Shuichi asked "What do you mean 'A Chaos Wielder with no Chaos to wield?' How can you be a Chaos Wielder with no Chaos?"

Sighing, Mizu took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"That's precisely the question everyone sought to answer during Lord Kaname's youth." Mizu said "It's not so much that he has 'no' Chaos." He paused, attempting to find a way to explain it all to him "It's just that, Lord Kaname has… extremely little."

Shuichi, now intrigued, scooted closed to Mizu, waiting.

"You understand how Chaos Magic works, correct?" Mizu asked, when Shuichi nodded, he continued "How the attacks all use Chaos Matter and Energy?"

Shuichi nodded again.

"Right."  
"And, unlike yourself, Shuichi, who has an abnormal amount of Chaos Matter in you. Lord Kaname has virtually none."

Shuichi cocked his eyebrow.

"Then, how is he a Chaos Wielder?"

Mizu raised an eyebrow, and then realization spread across his face.

"You don't sense it, do you?"

Shuichi cocked his head.

"Huh?"

"Chaos Matter… see, we demons can sense all levels of energy. Chaos Energy reads different than other demonic energies. When Kaname was born, they could sense the energy in him. So…"

"It's there. Just not very much?" Shuichi finished

Mizu nodded.

"It was always thought that his Chaos matter levels would grow with age. So, he was taught all about Chaos Magics and the like."

"But…"

"It never did." Mizu began "It never grew. Well, not enough to be significant, anyways."

Mizu sighed.

"Can you imagine it? Raised to be Hell's greatest leader. A powerful Chaos Wielder without the power to do so."

Shuichi's eyes fell.

"So… that's how he knew… all about Chaos Wielders." He murmured. "Because he is one." His voice trailed off.

Suddenly, Shuichi's mind flashed back to the battlefield, and Kaname's voice played in his mind.

_'Chaos Chains!'_

"But… then how…" He began "How did Kaname… cast his Chaos Chains… and Chaos Sleep?"

"Well, while Lord Kaname may have very little Chaos Matter, he does have some. But only enough for low level attacks. As a child… in demon years anyways… he was pushed to try and perform other attacks… stronger ones, such as the Chaotic Eternal Night and the Chaos Dimension."

"And?"

"The… the strongest he could ever manage on a regular basis was the Chaos Arrow."

Shuichi's breath caught.

_'That… barely takes anything out of me…'_

'What do you mean, on a regular basis?"

Mizu exhaled, trying to find the best way to explain.

"Your Chaos Energy replenishes itself rather quickly…" Mizu began, then adding "Faster than normal, actually." Shuichi raised an eyebrow. Mizu continued "Lord Kaname's… doesn't. His takes a lot longer, and he has a much shorter amount of Chaos Matter, so it not only limits the amount of Chaos Attacks he can do."

"But how often he can do them."

"Exactly."

Shuichi narrowed his eyes.

"You'd never guess." He began, "How weak he is. Since…" His mind flashed back to Kaname and Yuki's fight "He's so… incredibly strong."

"That was mostly Kaname's doing… as what you call on Earth a 'teenager'… Kaname was always eager to please his father, the previous Demon Lord. And since his father was so ashamed to have sired a weak Chaos Wielder, Kaname spent hours upon hours each day, studying Black Magics, fighting skills, sword techniques. And after millennia of training, I think it's agreeable that he's almost unrivaled in skill."

Shuichi nodded.

"Chaos Magics, Black Magics."

"Eventually some White too." Mizu murmured "Though his father wasn't too happy about that."

"White?"  
"Yes." Mizu began, fondly "That was after the Lady came… and brought light to hit palace."

"The--… Yuki's mother?"

Mizu nodded.

"Oh how Lord Kaname loved her." Mizu smiled warmly, with a hint of sadness in his eyes "But, that wasn't without its complications."

Shuichi raised his eyebrows. Mizu sighed, preparing for a long story.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

A.N. Funny story. So I'm at Pointfest (a rock concert in Missouri) and I'm all uber pumped and I'm like _'Scarlet, you're gonna do this… you're gonna go crowd surfing!_' So I do. Like ten times at a Saliva concert. And I have a hella good time. Which would've been all good, but unfortunately… I bruised my ribs and screwed up my digestive track. It like stopped functioning for a couple of hours, causing me massive pain. I'm on a liquid diet right now. It BLOWS hardcore. **Scarlet-Chan's lesson for the day: **Don't crowd surf. (Unless you're like me and are prepared to get hurt )

I'm not gonna lie. I really didn't wan to end this chapter here. There's uber much more info to get through, but, to be honest, I seriously couldn't bring myself to write anymore. My fingers hurt. My stomach hurt. But, I'm going on Fall break soon, so I decided I'd get a chapter up of Broken Wings for you guys. Coffeeshop is coming soon.

AND!! FOR THOSE WHO ARE RP-ING WITH ME!!! PLEASE COME UP WITH A PLOT AND PM IT TO ME!! PLZ K THX!!!! I FINISHED THE SITE! I JUST NEED A PLOT NOW!!!


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm not sure why I put these in every chapter, since no one really reads them, but it's more for my own OCD I guess.

Note: This chapter starts in a flashback.

Kaname awoke in the morning to find Mizu gone. Sighing with disappointment at the missed morning love making, Kaname was faced with even more disappointment as he awoke to find that Mizu hadn't delivered his breakfast as he usually did.

_'Slacking today, Mizu?'_ Kaname thought

Sliding out of bed, glancing around the room, to find no sign that Mizu had been there, he closed his eyes. _'Mizu?'_ He called out to his servant _'Mizu?'_

There was silence.

"Is he sleeping?" Kaname murmured

The door opened.

"Lord Kaname oh!"

Kaname's head whipped toward the door, where he spotted a blushing young servant woman.

"Yes?

"You--."

Kaname glanced down, realizing that he was naked.

"Ah…"

_'I'm used to Mizu being here…'_

Making no effort to get dressed, Kaname asked:

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm--."

"I mean, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Uh…. Uh… the Demon Lord sent me to--."

Kaname narrowed his eyes, she spoke faster.

"Help you this morning!"

"Where's Mizu?"

"I'm afraid, I don't know where Mizu-san is."

Kaname froze.

_'He wouldn't…'_ He thought _'Harm Mizu… Father wouldn't…'_

"So, Lord Kaname… how can I assist you?"

Kaname sighed with annoyance.

_'Mizu never has to ask.'_

"I need clothes. Get me some." He said, moving towards the bathroom "I'm taking a shower."

"Oh… yes Lord Kaname."

"And when you've picked something out, come join me."

"Yes Lo--."

"Naked."

The woman blushed. The bathroom door closed.

Kaname dressed, ran his fingers through his short choppy hair and headed down the corridors to the kitchen.

"L-Lord Kaname." A male cook that Kaname was certain he'd met on many occasions but couldn't recall his name if his life depended on it said 'What a pleasant surprise… what--"

"Eggs."

"Excuse me?"

"I want eggs. Lots of them. I didn't get breakfast this morning."

"Oh!" The man exclaimed, rushing about the kitchen, grabbing a skillet, eggs ad starting the gas stove. Kaname hopped up on the counter, watching the man work.

"So-- um--." Kaname began "**You**… did you happen to see Mizu in here today?"

Resisting the urge to tell Kaname his name, as he was sure he would forget it as soon as the next sentence was spoken, he paused, thinking.

"No…" He said, scrambling Kaname's eggs "I haven't actually."

Kaname sighed.

"He normally comes by here every morning to gather your breakfast… but… not today."

Kaname made a face. Then smiled as the cook began to plate his mountain high pile of eggs. Kaname grabbed a fork, sat Indian-style on the counter, and began to eat.

_'Father wouldn't have… would he? To punish me?'_ Kaname chuckled softly _'Punish me? Heh."_

_'K-Kaname?'_

Kaname froze. It was Mizu's voice.

_'Mizu?'_

Silence.

_'Mizu?!'_

Silence again.

Abandoning his few remaining eggs, Kaname jumped up, running from the kitchen through the halls, determined to find Mizu.

_'Mizu.'_

Kaname paused, frustrated, realizing that he was running in circles.

"Where could he be? He sounded… hurt..."

Worry flashed across Kaname's face.

"If only I could…" He began

_'Use the Chaos…'_

He slumped in defeat. Then suddenly, getting a burst of intuition, Kaname took off running.

_'The dungeon.'_

And there, on the steps, broken and bleeding, was Mizu.

Kaname hefted Mizu into his arms, glancing over the man's wounds. Bruises all over his body, torn and tattered clothes, and lashes whip marks, all over his back.

"Mizu!" Kaname shouted "Did-- Did my father do this to you?!"

Mizu shook his head.

"Did my father's soldiers?"

Mizu fell silent.

"Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed, jumping up

"No!" Mizu said weakly "No…" He sighed, his body trembling "My Lord Kaname… it'll just make things worse…"

"But-- Mizu! Some--."

Mizu went limp in Kaname's arms, having slipped into unconsciousness.

_'I hear… water…'_

Mizu flickered in and out of consciousness like a broken fluorescent light, trying to stay on. To stay bright and shining. To stay awake and alert.

_'I feel… pain…'_

It was unceasing. As soon as he would regain consciousness, as soon as the light would flicker on, the pain would sweep over him, sending him back into darkness.

_'It'll pass.'_ Mizu thought _'Everything passes. Everything fades away. Pain. Love. Kaname...'_

"Mizu."

_'Heh. Even now I can hear him.' _ Mizu continued. _'Even here. In the dark and painful place. He hasn't faded yet.'_

'Mizu." The voice repeated. A light shone in Mizu's eyes blinding him. He couldn't escape it. That bright, white… sunlight?

"Mizu."

Mizu opened his eyes. He was in his room. Everything looked the same as it always did. Stone walls. Small window with a thin white curtain. Book shelf against the far wall. Globe and chair next to it. Scattered, half finished paintings of Kaname's on the walls. Kaname…

Kaname?

He sat there, looking completely out of place. His demeanor, stature, even his clothes were far too regal for the sparse, Spartan like room.

"Mizu…" Kaname spoke softly.

Mizu forced his dry lips apart, and swallowed, attempting to speak.

"…y… ord… ame…"

Kaname smiled softly.

"Rest Mizu." Kaname murmured. "Don't try to talk."

Mizu couldn't, he tried to sit up, but the pain it brought him forced him to abandon the movement. Instead, he just reached for Kaname's hand.

"K-- Kaname…" He spoke softly "My Demon Lord Kaname."

Kaname tensed, not used to Mizu being so formal.

_'Addressing me as Demon Lord?'_

"P-- Please." He began. "Don't--."

"Don't worry… Mizu." Kaname murmured, wiping the sweat gently off of Mizu's forehead. "I won't do anything… rash... to my father."

Mizu sighed in relief.

"I'll do…" Kaname's eyes fell "What I'm told."

The Demon Lord's eyes widened.

"I'll listen to you… and I'll find a wife." Kaname continued, on his knees, head held low "To carry on the Yuki line…" He let out a sigh. "And when the tragic day comes that you die, my beloved Father--." He stopped, unable to say the rest.

_'Perhaps...'_ Demon Lord Yuki thought _'He cares more for him than I previously thought.'_

"Very well them." The Demon Lord spoke "I'm glad to hear of your decision Kaname. You may go now."

Kaname stood, bowed and turned and left. As the doors of the throne room closed behind him, a devilish smile crept on his face.

_'And I have just the perfect person in mind.'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. It took me a while to get this up because I was on Fall Break, and with the lack of Internet at home, I was sorrowfully unable to update for a week. So I stayed up to midnight writing this chapter so I could get it up soon. Anyways, thanks for reviewing so much, it really does make me happier than you guys really know.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: No, the characters of Gravitation don't belong to me. Ironically enough though, every character in this chapter does.

Warning: Short chappy

"Why Lord Kaname. What a pleasant surprise."

Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Surprise?" He asked, incredulously

The goddess chuckled, her golden hair shifting as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Kaname.

"No." She said, smiling softly, carefully arranging the flowers she had picked in her arms, and then smoothing out the wrinkles in her long white dress, she stood, turning to face him. "You're right." She began. "It wasn't a surprise. I knew you were coming here to find me before you did."

Kaname smirked softly, narrowing his eyes in the bright sun.

"That so?"

"Yes." She replied, moving through the meadow towards him "I can see clear into the present, past and future."

Kaname walked closed to her.

"You… can se all that?" He asked, a slight breath of amazement to his voice "In you head? No spells or crystal balls?"

She smirked.

"I can see all the paths that are illuminated by light, where there is light, and even where there lies shadow." She began, setting her flowers carefully on the soft grass. "Which begs the question, my Lord Kaname, why are you here on earth, searching for me? What business have you, a being of darkness, with the Goddess of Light."

Kaname neared her, his hands hovering above her skin.  
"Don't you already know?"

There was a pause. Then laughter.

"Of course." She said "I just want to hear it from you."

Kaname smirked.

"Oh dear Sara. My beautiful Goddess of Light." He began "I want… you to love me."

Sara reached her hand out, stroking his face gently.

"Of course… my Lord Kaname."

He smiled softly, his hands trembling and his heart racing as he brought his lips down to hers.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

Sara (Sah-ra)

A.N. Yeah, I have to apologize for the shortness. I honestly feel bad about it. For those who don't read Coffeeshop and didn't see my AN there. I suffered from a bit of a nervous break down recently, so I haven't been able to get much done in the way of Fanfiction. But I'm getting better, so I'll be writing more soon! Next chapter is some Yuki+Shu time! Thanks for reading!


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: No. I promise I don't own any of the characters of Gravitation. I just write a lot of fanfiction in my free time.

Sad huh?

Shuichi stared blankly at the ceiling, sprawled across the bed, too lazy to take off his boots.

_'Kaname…'_ He thought _'Poor… Lord Kaname…'_

He sighed. The door opened. Yuki entered.

"Hey." Shuichi said, sitting up

Yuki narrowed his eyes, glaring at Shuichi as he stripped off his coat.

"Hey." Shuichi said, sitting up

Yuki narrowed his eyes, glancing at Shuichi as he stripped off his coat.

"Hey. Long time no see."

Shuichi nodded, Yuki slid out of his shoes on the way to the bed.

"Why do you seem so down?"

"It's…" Shuichi began

_'Just so sad…'_

"Nothing."

Yuki paused for a moment, then climbed on the bed.

"How was your talk?"

"Hm?"

"With Lord Kaname?"

"Eh? Oh!" Yuki rubbed his face "It was okay."

An awkward silence fell.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" Shuichi asked

Yuki shrugged.

"Sorta."

Another pause. Yuki turned to Shuichi.

"What'd you do today?" He asked, nearing him

"Nothing special."

"Hm." Yuki said, scooting closer "So…" He began, speaking softly, his hands caressing Shuichi's cheeks. "Did you miss me?"

Shuichi blushed. Yuki's eyes closed as a warmth spread through his body.

"I--." Shuichi began, his voice trailing off

Yuki leaned in, bringing his lips down to Shuichi's for a passionate kiss.

When Yuki tensed and began to pull away moments later, Shuichi groaned and protested, wrapping his arms around Yuki tightly, pulling the man back down to him.

His eyes lit up when he felt Yuki's hastily stripping off his shirt, but his heart sank when he realized it was only to gain access to the old wound on his back, which he began to scratch profusely.

They separated. Yuki scratched more.

"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned

Yuki glanced at him.

"I--." He began. "It itches." He murmured.

Shuichi neared him, removing his hand from the wound.

"Stop." He said. "You'll hurt yourself."

"But…" Yuki began, bawling his fingers into a fist "It…"

_'Burns.'_

Shuichi leaned forward.

"There's barely a scar here." He said, then moving his lips to it

Yuki shivered at the contact. And then tensed again as the burning returned. He jumped up, moving away.

"Shu…" Yuki began. "I think you were…"

_'Healing me.'_

Mizu shifted in bed to find a large, familiar weight next to him.

_'Lord Kaname?'_

He rolled over to find the Demon Lord sleeping contently, breathing gently, a soft content smile on his face.

_'What are you…'_ He thought, smiling softly as he realized that Kaname was still fully dressed, still wearing his overcoat and shoes.

Mizu made a face and leaned down, removing the shoes.

With some difficulty he sat up, looking down at Kaname.

_'Might as well.'_ He thought, pulling off Kaname's coat, followed by his jacket, then his shirt.

Mizu's breath caught at the sight of Kaname's bare, broad chest.

_'Oh… how I miss being held by those arms. In such a sweet, tender way.'_

Blushing softly, Mizu leaned down, brushing back the short, spiky hair on Kaname's head, before moving down to unbutton his pants.

From Kaname, there was a short chuckle.

"Oh Mizu. As many times as we've made love, I don't think **you've** ever taken **my** clothes off."

Mizu blushed harder.

"Sorry."

"No. Keep going. I'm hot."

Glad to obey a simple order, Mizu pulled off Kaname's pants.

He took a moment to marvel at the body made by millennia of warfare and intense training. His eyes trailed over every muscle and curve. And then he tensed, realizing that Kaname was doing the same to him.

His skin flushed.

"Mizu." Kaname said softly "I forgot, just how beautiful you were."

"I--."  
Kaname smirked slightly, sitting up, his hand reaching out to stroke Mizu's cheek.

Mizu trembled at the sensation.

"L-Lord Kaname."" Mizu whispered

"Mizu." Kaname began, leaning in close to his servant. "Would you.. let me have you again?"

Mizu blushed harder. But before he could answer, Kaname had already laid him down on the bed, placing himself gently on top of him.

"Would you?"

There was a silence before Kaname busied himself with the sensitive skin on Mizu's neck.

Mizu shivered at the contact, but breathed out.

"No."

Kaname froze, meeting Mizu's eyes.

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." Mizu said softly "You don't love me."

There was a pause. Kaname frowned.

"True." He said, rolling off of Mizu "I don't."

"You never did."

Kaname sighed.

Not… in the way you loved me… no."

There was more silence.

"I miss her, Mizu." Kaname spoke softly "More and more each day."

Mizu sighed.

"I know."

"And more so.. now that I see Eiri." Kaname chuckled sadly "He looks **so** much like her."

"He looks like you too." Mizu said, rolling onto his stomach.

"You think?"

"MmHmm." Mizu said, yawning.

Kaname sighed.

"I still see her… see that sad… painful face of hers… looking at me… for the last time."

There was soft snoring.

"Mizu?"

No answered. Mizu had fallen asleep.  
"Mizu." Kaname chuckled, blowing out the candle by the bedside, and leaning in to embrace his servant.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But my life has been **hell** lately. It's crazy, but I finally decided to just screw doing my math homework and just type this up. I really need to write a book about my life, I think it'd be interesting. But thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!! I love you guys so much! Thanks for your words of encouragement, they really really helped me through my tough times. -tears-. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters of Gravitation. In fact, I'm not even sure why I do this disclaimer every chapter. I think you all know that they're not mine by now…. I guess it's a legal thing…

A.N. This chapter starts in flashback.

"Lord Kaname…" Sara cooed "Again?"

Kaname chuckled, leaning down to capture her lips.

"Why not?"

This time, it was Sara who chuckled.

"Are you sure you're _up_ for the challenge?" She teased, rolling on top of him

"Are you?" Kaname asked back, rolling again

"Someone is going to catch us." She continued

Kaname shook his head.

"Nah. I snuck you here in my own portal." He began "No one knows but me."

Sara rolled on Kaname's satin sheets, smirking slightly.

"Oh… poor little naïve boy." She said "The Demon Lord sensed by presence, the moment I stepped foot into his dimension."

Kaname cocked his head.

"After all, we are mortal enemies… him and I."

"You?" He asked "But--."

Sara laughed sadly.

"This soul…" She said softly "And his line." She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears "I fear… my Lord Kaname… one day soon… you and I shall become enemies as well."

"I could never hate you, Love."

"I never said you'd hate me. Only that we'd be enemies."

Kaname narrowed his eyes.  
"You see this?"

Sara didn't respond.

"Tell me. Tell me what you see."

Sara shook her head, reaching up to touch Kaname.

"I can't."

There was a pause.

"Well." Kaname began "That's of no matter. We have more pressing issues to deal with."

He leaned down in an effort to capture her lips. She turned away.

"No… Kaname." She chuckled when his deferred lips traveled to her neck "I-- I should really--."

"No. Listen to your elders." Kaname ordered, only to moments later let out a yelp of surprise when Sara rolled on top of him "I fear… Lord Kaname." Sara began "That your logic fails. As I am **your** elder."

Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really?" Kaname asked "How old?"

"It's not polite to ask a woman her age… Lord Kaname."

"How old?" Kaname pressed

Sara starred at him, her eyes meeting his.

"This mind… this soul… has witnessed the birth of your father. And his father before him. And so on past the beginning of your line and the ones before you." Sara said "With these eyes I've **your **life, my dear Lord Kaname. Your birth, your childhood. Your youth."

"But…" Kaname began, placing both hands on either side of her face "This form. This body before me. How much has it witnessed. How old is this?"

Sara paused, a smirk crossing her lips.  
"Still…" She began "Older than you."

Kaname frowned.  
"Decades or centuries?"

"Does it matter?"  
"No… but…"

Sara silenced him with a kiss.

"I believed we have some _pressing_ issues to deal with."

Kaname smirked.

"Yeah. We do."

------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------

Shuichi awoke to find himself alone in bed. He frowned, sitting up and looking around the empty room.

Yuki's clothes lay tossed on the floor, evidence that he left in a hurry.

'_Probably off to talk to Lord Kaname.'_ Shuichi thought, sliding out of bed

Yuki pushed open the door to the throne room to find it empty and stagnant.

He narrowed his eyes, scanning the walls for the guards that usually lined them, but instead found none. The throne lay empty.

"Father?" Yuki called out, taking a hesitant step into the room "Fa-- Kaname?"

His voice echoed on the walls.

Mizu woke in the morning to find he couldn't move because of a strange weight on top of him.

Then he blushed, feeling warm breath on his belly.

"K-Kaname?"

"Shut up!" Kaname hissed

Mizu silenced.

"Just… be… **still**…"

Mizu nodded, not realizing the action would be lost to Kaname under his thick blankets.

The door opened.

"Master Mizu!" A guard shouted, Lord Kaname is not in his chambers, have you seen him?"

"Uh… I--."

Kaname's sharp teeth sank deep into his flesh.

"Ah! No! I haven't seen him!"

The guard raised an eyebrow.

"Have you tried Master Eiri?"

"No. I haven't." He said, "Thank you." The guard then departed as suddenly as he'd come.

Mizu let out a soft breath.

"Okay. They're gone. You can move now."

Kaname let out a chuckle.

"I dunno." He murmured "I-- kinda like it here."

"L-Lord Kaname."

Kaname chuckled, pulling the covers over them both.

"What's up with you two?"

Kaname looked up at Yuki, who sat comfortably lounging in his throne.

"Eh?" Kaname asked, then glancing over to Mizu who was blushing heavily, his eyes downcast. "Oh." He muttered, gently nudging Mizu "Nothing."

Yuki cocked his eyebrow, but didn't press the issue.

"So…" Kaname began "You want to get out of my throne?"

Yuki chuckled, shifting.

"Perhaps."

"Or perhaps you like it up there? Future Demon Lord?"

Yuki cringed and immediately abandoned the spot.

"I promise, Father, that is not a position I covet."

Kaname chuckled.

"I felt the same way, when I was--." He paused "Well… when I _looked_ about your age." He sighed, summoning something to his hands "Especially after I met Sara."

"But, I thought you didn't…"

_'Love her…'_

Kaname examined the object.

"Hmph. Hina cracked the glass again."

It took Yuki a moment to realize it was a picture frame. Taking it from his father's hands, he glanced at it.

"M-Mother?"

The picture brought back a wave of memories. Her voice. Her smell. The way she hugged and the way her skin felt. She had her arms wrapped lovingly around Kaname, who was placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

A fleeting pair of amber eyes flashed into his mind.

"That picture, was from our '_wedding_'." Kaname chuckled "Father hated me so after that..."

"When…" Yuki began, clutching the picture

"When what?"

"When… did this… stop being a game to you? When did you stop using my mother?!"

Kaname's eyes widened. On the side of him, Mizu tensed.

"Eiri. I loved your mother. Wait. No. That's not right. Eiri. I **still** love your mother. More than anything in this world or any other. I'll admit it, I did use her love and our relationship to delay me taking the throne… however, I was so… madly in love with her. To this day, I would give anything to see her… even just once more. Our love was never a game. I am ashamed that I used her, but that doesn't mean I loved her any less."

Yuki fell silent.

"She looked… happy here."

"She was." Kaname chuckled "She… was exiled from Heaven by this point… not too long before you were born. So she lived in Hell. We were married on Earth. Everything seemed so simple. That is… until the 'Yuki Family Curse' kicked in."

Mizu tensed, his eyes moving to Kaname.

"Curse?" Yuki asked

Kaname glanced at him.

"Trust me. You'll known soon enough."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Alas, the Yuki Family Curse! I'm moving this story along a bit faster than I'd originally anticipated, namely because I realized I forgot about Ryu, Hiro, Fuji and Yuna in the dungeon! Oo. Their part is coming up _very_ soon. I'm trying to cover as much Kaname+Sara and eventually +Mizu history as I can, without leaving any Yuki+Shu things out. Sorry if it's been a little too much OC lately but I'm saving most of my Yuki+Shu things for the sequ-- Um… -cough cough- -clears throat-. What was I saying?

Thanks for reading!


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters of Gravitation. They all belong to Maki Murakami-sensei, Right Stuff and Tokyopop. No rights go to me, yada yada yada.

A.N. This chapter starts in a flashback.

"Mizu… what… do you think of me?"

Mizu narrowed his eyes, cocking his head towards Sara.

"Mistress?"

"What do you think of me?"

Mizu paused, formulating a response.

"And no what you've been trained to say…" Her blue eyes pierced his "I want the truth."

Mizu turned away from her and back to the clothes he was folding for Kaname.

"Why?"

"Because…" Sara said "I'm curious."

Mizu dropped the last of the laundry into his basket and balanced the plate that carried Kaname's breakfast on top of it.

Mizu sighed, turning to her.

"You obviously want to know something more than how I feel about you."

Sara paused and as Mizu began to walk, she followed.

"But, since you can see the future, you already know how I feel about you, as well as the answer to the **real** question you want to ask so…" Mizu paused, turning to her, his loose silver hair swaying "Why waste my time, Mistress Sara? Because I--."

"You hate me."

They both froze.

"No." Mizu threw over his shoulder, as he kept walking "I **envy** you."

Sara clutched her heart.

"No… my dear Mizu. I envy _you_. " She whispered "For you get to spend the rest of your life by Kaname's side." She sighed "And our days are numbered."

----------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------

"Yuki family curse…" Yuki bit his lip, his eyes scanning over the bookshelf

"Lord Kaname is going to kill you."

Yuki's eyes fell to the tiny form sitting in the chair behind him.

He rolled his eyes.

"He… is going to kill you dead."

"My father is not going to know, unless **you** open your mouth."

Shuichi sighed.

"Do you really think it'll be here?"

"I don't know." Yuki muttered, running his fingers over the books in Kaname's private office "Maybe."

"You're going to get killed over '_maybe'_?"

"Kaname is not going to kill me!"

"Why did you need me to do this anyways?"

"Because." Yuki said "I needed your Chaos Sleep on the guards."

Shuichi rolled his eyes.

Then he tensed.

"I just need to find something on like family history… or…" He sighed "Something in…"

"Yuki."

"I can't believe there's nothing here."

"Yuki."  
"Maybe…"

"Yuki!"

"What?"  
"Kaname is outside."

Yuki turned to face him.

"What?"

"Lord Kaname is coming this way."

"How can you tell?"

"Because… I can feel his Chaos."

Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"What do we do?"

"I thought you weren't afraid."

"Shu."

"How about--." A voice behind them spoke "You both… tell me what you're doing here."

They both froze, and turned to find Kaname standing behind them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh…" Yuki began, struggling to regain his composure.

_'If I can lie my way out with Kina… then…'_

"You'll find, that I'm not as gullible as Kina, Eiri." Kaname shot at him.

"You're in my head."

"Of course." Kaname said "Tell me."

Yuki sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"I just wanted to know…" He began "About the 'curse'."

Kaname grew ridged.

Yuki tensed.

"No." Kaname said suddenly.

"What?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you."

"But Father…"

"**I said no!**" Kaname shouted, slamming his fist into the desk

The both tensed, feeling the energy rise off of him.

"Why?"

"Are you so eager to bring it about, Eiri?"

"How would I know that if you won't…"

"Eiri!" Kaname shouted, his voice rising. He then paused, took a deep breath, and reached out his hands

Yuki tensed as Kaname gently placed his hands on his cheeks, bending his forehead down to place a kiss there.

"Eiri." He said, his voice softer "Please."

_'He's… trembling…'_

His lips still near Yuki's skin, Kaname continued

"Please. Son. Just trust me." He spoke "Trust me when I say… you're better off not knowing."

They stood silent for a moment, before Yuki nodded.

"Alright."

Kaname sighed.

"Now." He continued, removing his hands "Get out of my office."

"God. I just down se what the big deal is." Yuki said, as they began to walk down the long corridors, away from Kaname's office. "Why won't he just tell me?"

"Yuki." Shuichi said softly "Maybe you should just listen to him."

Yuki chuckled, turning to face Shuichi.

"Why are you agreeing." Yuki began, then paused once he caught sight of Shuichi's face "You… you know…" He said, his voice calm "Don't you?"  
Shuichi didn't answer.

"You read his mind! You know!"

Sadly, he nodded.

"Tell me!"

This time, Shuichi shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because." Shuichi began "You're better off not knowing."

And with that, he walked off.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. I totally love the defiant Mizu and Shuichi in this chapter. It's nice to see every once in a while. Sorry for the lengthy update. I've had a very busy past few weeks. But I decided to treat myself for X-mas and buy a GameCube. It's a bit Old School now, but I'm still excited ;. More about the "Yuki-Family Curse" to come! Thanks so so much to everyone who's reviewed! And hope you all had happy holidays!


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't make any money off of the characters of Gravitation, nor do they belong to me.

The vase shattered, sending hundreds of shards dancing painfully through the air, before they stopped suddenly and flew backwards, reforming into the heirloom.

"I'm better off not knowing?" Yuki shouted, this time, hurling a lamp at the wall "Treating me like a child, Father?!"

Next, the books on the shelves became victims, flying off and bursting into flames.

"Argh!" Yuki shouted

Then he paused, freezing and looking around the room.

"God, I'm like a toddler throwing a tantrum." He sighed, slumping down onto his bed

_'But…'_ He thought, _'Kaname's face. That fear…'_ He exhaled running his fingers through his hair _'Maybe, I should 't know…'_

"He's mad at me."

'_He'll get over it.'_

"But he's my master."

'_But you are not his slave.'_

'I am his wielder."

'_And that is not the same thing. Don't forget that.'_

Shuichi sighed, looking up at the sky above the garden he was currently taking refuge in.

"What if he comes to hate me?"

The voice chuckled.

'_Trust me, Shuichi. Eiri could never come to hate you. It's not in his blood.'_

Shuichi rolled onto his side, frowning slightly.

"You still never…" He began

'_Yes?'_

"Told me who you are."

There was a silence, and for a moment, Shuichi thought the voice had gone.

'_I'm…'_ It replied. _'A friend.'_

"But. I've heard your voice… somewhere else. I know I have."

'_You've heard me, Shuichi, because you've _read_ him.'_

Shuichi paused.

"You mean, Kaname?"

The voice chuckled.

'_Ah, my dear Lord Kaname…' _She began _'How I miss him.'_

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, wincing as shimmering light formed into a shining body.

"How is he?"

Shuichi's jaw dropped.

"Oh… my… Goddess…"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. Sorry for the long wait, as well as the short chapter, but I'm going to start moving pretty fast as of this point, and I just wanted to start resolving some things, like the voice in Shuichi's head (Ten guesses who btw). Coffeeshop should be up soon, as well as some Stranger Things and namely Chaos Theory (If you haven't read it, please do.) I also started a Naruto fanfic (my first borderline lemon ;). Check it out please, give me some tips on how I can improve and I'll love you forever!


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Nope

Disclaimer: Nope. None of the characters of Gravitation are mine. I promise.

"Oh… oh God."

"Shu…"

"Oh…"

"Shuichi…"

"You're!"

"Shuichi!"

"You're dead!" Shuichi screamed "You're Yuki's dead mother."

Sara sighed.

"Shu. Calm down."

"No! You've been in my head… dead?!"

"Does it matter whether I'm alive or dead?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

Shuichi paused, halting in his pace towards the castle.

"I don't…" He began "It just does!"

"Shuichi…"

"I have to, I have to tell Yuki." Shuichi muttered, sounding lost

"No… you…"

"I have to tell Lord Kaname!"

"No!"

Shuichi grunted as he slammed into an invisible wall in front of him.

"No!" Sara continued "No. Under **no** circumstances may you tell Kaname! He must not know. Not yet. Not until everything…"

Her voice trailed off.

"Just…" She continued "Don't."

Shuichi reached forward, touching the invisible wall.

"You still…"

"Have powers?" Sara chuckled "I _am_ a goddess after all."

"But you're … dead."

"True, my body may no longer reside in the physical plane. But my spirit goes on. My soul. My essence."

"But…"

She reached out, her fingers brushing against his cheek.

"I still retain enough power to do what is necessary."

Enjoying her touch, Shuichi remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"But, in that case. If you had… _have_… that much power… why did you…"

"Why did I what?"

"Why did you die?"

Sara paused, her eyes going blank.

"Because." She said "It… it had to end. I had to prevent it."

Shuichi cocked his head, his purple eyes rolling over her sad face.

"Prevent what?"

Smiling softly, Sara brought her eyes up to his.

"Nothing." She lied

Kaname slouched down in his throne, his leg draped over the arm, his teeth nibbling on the tips of his fingers.

_'Yuki family curse… why must he know? Why didn't it end with me? My son isn't even full demon…'_

"Why don't you just tell him?"

Kaname looked up, finding Hina walking towards him.

Shoving Mizu back to the floor when he attempted to rise in respect, he turned towards her.

"What do you want, Hina?"

"Why don't you just… let him know?" She asked, ignoring him "Could it be that… you're afraid?"

Kaname tensed.

"Do you fear it, Kaname? The cold? The black?"

Kaname chuckled as Hina climbed seductively into his lap.

"No." He said, gripping her wrists tight enough to bruise.

"Could it be to protect yourself?" She asked, gritting through the pain

Kaname laughed.

"Ah, dear Hina. You're so mistaken."

"Am I?"

"I fear nothing."

"Then what are you running from?"

"I run from nothing."

"Then…"

"Hina." Kaname cautioned "I'll embrace it, if need be. My destiny. I'm no coward. I'm not afraid of the darkness."

There was a beat of silence.

"Are you sure?" She asked 'My dear Lord Kaname?"  
Suddenly, the grip on her hands released, and Kaname stood, his head whipping towards the window.

"It…" He began "Can't be."

"Shuichi?" Yuki called, tapping on his chamber doors "Shu?"

No answer.

Pushing the door open, Yuki sighed, finding the room empty.

"Where could…" He trailed off, walking away from the doors

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't I tell him?"

Sara narrowed her eyes at Shuichi.

"Because." She began "It's not Eiri's time to know."

"Then…" He began "When is?"

Sara sighed.

"I--." She tilted her head back. "I see many things, Shuichi… with my eyes. 'All things of light and dark'." She paused "But, I can't change them. Part of the curse of my powers is that I bare the gift of foresight, but am unable to change the course of what I see. I am unable to affect people's lives."

Shuichi tilted his head, confused.

Sara chuckled warmly.

"Perhaps… it's time for a story."

"Father?"

Kaname looked up to find Yuki entering the throne room.

"Eiri?" He asked, shifting, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "What…"  
"I can't find Shuichi." He deadpanned. "Have you seen him?"

"No." Kaname said, his eyes wandering towards the window again, a smile threatening to spread across his lips.

Yuki turned to leave.

"Wait." Kaname called

Yuki stopped, turning towards him.

"What?"

" I think…" Kaname began "It's time."

Yuki raised his eyebrow.

"Time for what?"

Kaname paused, smirking softly.

"Time I told you…" He began "How I killed your mother."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. So, sorry it took me so long to update. But I literally wrote myself into a brick wall that I couldn't find a way around. I was like "So… Sara's back… and then what happened?" It took me like a month to remember where I was supposed to go from there. But, I think I'm back on the right track now, and with a few more flashbacks, everything will finally be explained. Coffeeshop is coming up soon! Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: No, none of the characters of Gravitation belong to me. All rights go to Maki Murakami, Right Stuff, Tokyopop, yada yada yada.

"Kaname, I'm--."

But Kaname wasn't listening. He was much more concerned with running his fingers along the dip of her hips. The curve of her breasts, the fullness of her lips, though he remained blissfully unaware of the pout they wore.

"Sara…"  
"Kaname. We need to talk."

"We can talk later."

"No… we can't."

Kaname frowned.

"But, I haven't seen you in days." He began, sitting his already nude body up, stretching without shame. "I was all excited to get you here…"  
"And in your bed…" Sara teased.

"And now you're telling me to wait?"

"And, put your pants back on."  
"Easier said than done," Kaname muttered, but nonetheless obeyed.

Sara sighed as she watched Kaname dress and wait patiently for her.

She sighed, shifting nervously on the bed.

"Love," Kaname began, reaching towards her and pulling her to her feet "Sometime this century?"

She took a step away from him.

"I--." She began "I'm…"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Yeah…"

"Kaname." Sara said, firmer this time "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"What?!"

Sara tensed.

"I--."

"What—what--?"

"Well…"  
"How… how do you know?"  
Sara paused, cocking her head, raising her eyebrow and bringing her shockingly blue eyes up to his.

"Oh…" Kaname murmured "Yeah…" He paused "Wait. You **knew** this was going to happen?"

"Of course."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I **can't** tell you, Kaname." She shouted "You know I can't!" She sighed "Besides, if I did…" She began "Would you have stopped anyways?"

Crossing his arms, he sighed.

"No…"

There was a moment of silence.

"So…" Kaname began, moving towards her "Pregnant."

She nodded.

"With like…" He reached for her belly "A baby?"

Sara scoffed.

"No, Kaname. A tree."

Kaname rolled his eyes, but nevertheless continued.

"But, a baby." He dropped to his knees, pressing his face up against Sara's womb. "A child. My… **our** child…"

Sara chuckled, placing her hand atop his head. Her secret husband.

Suddenly, Kaname leaned back, looking up at her.

"Wha—what is it?"

Sara cocked her head.

"A boy or a girl?"

She narrowed her eyebrows.

"That…" She began, "Is not for you to know."

"But it is for un-sharing mothers?"

"Yes, and not for impatient fathers."

Kaname paused.

"Father…"

"Father! Mizu! Do you hear that?! Father!"

"Yes, my Lord Kaname, But.."

"I'm going to have a child." He exclaimed, grabbing Mizu's wrists.

"Lord Kaname, pardon me, but I do believe you're more excited than Mistress Sara."

"But Mizu, a…"  
"I know, I know Lord Kaname."

Suddenly Kaname's hands reached out and grabbed Mizu's cheeks.

"But what?" He asked gently

"B—but…" Mizu began "You have to tell me what you want for dinner."

"It doesn't matter." Kaname murmured, running his thumb along Mizu's bottom lip.

"You're about to be a father and you still play such games? Mizu asked, breathlessly

Kaname paused, not realizing that his gentle teasing was causing more damage than he realized.

"And besides," Mizu began taking a step back from Kaname, moving himself out of reach "Have you thought of what **your **father will say?"

Kaname ducked to dodge the energy blast aimed to kill.

"No!" His father shouted

"Father please." Kaname began "You'll run the throne room."

The Demon Lord paused, frowning as he looked at the damage.

"What did you expect, Kaname?! That I would welcome you and that… angel… **whore** with open arms?!"

Kaname narrowed his eyes.  
"Well, why not, Father?" He began "After all, I've done everything you've asked."  
"Everything I've…"  
"You said 'stop fucking Mizu', so I stopped fucking Mizu… mostly… you told me to find a wife. And I did." Kaname chuckled "And you did want me to have an heir, did you not, Father?"

Faster than Kaname could react, The Demon Lords hands were around his throat, pinning him to the wall, one around his throat, the other grabbing the wrist of his right hand, crackling with electricity.

Kaname knew when he was beat, and he fell still.

"An heir?!" The Demon Lord shouted. "Heir? To **this** sacred throne? That abomination? Created of darkness and light? Of angel and demon? That **thing** will never take the throne.

Ceasing a moment, Kaname broke free of his father's grasp.

"No, Father. You won't control me, not this time! Sara shall remain as my wife, and my child shall rule."  
"I'd die before I allowed that to happen." The Demon Lord shouted.

"And so you shall." Kaname sceamed.

Silence fell upon the room.

"And so you shall." Kaname repeated, walking out of the room.

Kaname's jaw dropped as Mizu's hands flew across it.

"What were you thinking?! He could have killed you…"  
"No." Kaname replied evenly, holding the offended cheek. "He's too desperate for an heir. And he can't pass up the chance for a Chaos Wielder, even a weak one."

"So you're chalking your fate up to politics?"

"Don't be so worried, Mizu." Kaname muttered tiredly, turning to walk away.

Growing angry, Mizu reached out and grabbed him.

"No, Kaname." He began, stopping when he felt every muscle in Kaname's body tense.

Fearing that he may have upset the demon, Mizu paused, lowering his eyes.

"My Lord… I…"

"Mizu." Kaname spoke, not turning around "Be careful you never forget your place here." He said, his voice deadpan.

Mizu tensed.  
"For I fear," Kaname continued "The day that I have to remind you," He turned "Who is the master, and who is the servent."

Mizu fell silent, only nodding and his eyes closing in shame, only to have them snap open when he felt Kaname's press to his.

A blush spread across his cheeks.

"Don't worry so much."

Mizu froze, as Kaname turned towards the door.

"Everything's alright."

"Oh, my foolish Lord Kaname." Sara muttered, adjusting the wild flowers in her arms "Why would you say such a thing?"

Kaname scoffed.

"It's not a big deal."

"Your father could kill you." She began "Or hurt the ones you love…"

Kaname narrowed his amber eyes, nearing Sara protectively.

"I would never allow that to…"

"I didn't mean me."

Kaname's eyes widened with realization.

"He's already played that card. He wouldn't hurt Mizu again."

"Are you so sure?" Sara said, sounding angry "And even then, there are otherroads he could take. The Demon Lord's power reaches farther than you know.

"Then I'll kill him." Kaname said, turning away

"Don't say such foolish things." Sara muttered

"It's not foolish… if…"  
'Kaname, trust me you can't--."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And?"  
"And what?"

"What happened next?"

Kaname looked away from the window and brought his glance to Yuki who sat in front of him on the stairs.

"Next?" Kaname paused "I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I have no idea?"  
"You forgot?"

"No."  
"Then what?"

Kaname paused, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"She just… disappeared."  
"Huh?"

"In the middle of her sentence… she just vanished."

Shuichi sat riveted, resting on the edge of a fountain.

"And then what?"

Sara sighed, smiling sadly.

"They took me."

"Who?"

"The angels."

"Sara, what are you doing?"

Sara's startling blue eyes stared straight into the eyes of one of the elder angels, that were narrowed in rage.

"What--."

"You were going to tell him." The elder replied "You were just going to tell Kaname Yuki his destiny."

Sara sighed.  
"I didn't."

"But you've had many slip ups lately." She began "We've had to alter time often."

"I know."

"Sara, have you forgotten the burden of being the Goddess of Light, the responsibility that comes with it?"

"No."

"You bear all fates, knowledge of all destinies… even your own." The Elder began "**But**, under no circumstances can you mend those fates. Change those destinies." She sighed "They're set a certain way by powers beyond our control and we cannot allow you to fool with any fate other than your own."

Growing angry, Sara burst.  
"And I haven't changed mine. I've stayed straight on my path for **eons**! I married Kaname, am to bare his child, and now, I must do nothing as I watch him--."

"Exactly! Exactly! You must do nothing but allow fate to come about."

Sighing, Sara reluctantly nodded.

"I acknowledge my fate…" She murmured "My destiny…" Sara sighed "This won't happen anymore." Her hand rubbed her belly "I won't change _their_ destinies."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And then what happened?"

Blinking herself out of her daydream, Sara turned to Shuichi.

"Well," She began "Things went back to normal… for a while anyways."

FLASHBACK

"No, no…" You say in bed."

Sara sighed, her hand resting on the large bump on her belly.

"Kaname. I'm pregnant, not paralyzed.

"You're supposed to rest when you're pregnant."

Sara sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I just want to go to the kitchen and get some fruits."

"And I will have some sent to you, how's that?"

Sara sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I am not helpless."

Kaname smiled, pressing his lips gently to hers.

"I—I know." He admitted "Just allow me this."

Sara sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"As you wish my dear Lord Kaname."

Kaname smiled happily eagerly moving to the door to call a servant.

'_I'm so sorry, my Love,'_ Sara thought clutching her womb _'That this must all come to an end soon.'_

REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW!!

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update, finals and ridiculous school projects have pretty much sucked up all of my free time. Even right now, I'm supposed to be working on something, but nope. I decided to write fanfiction. XD. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the last few chapters. Oh, for all you people, I've started posting both this and Coffeeshop on Mediaminer.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: No I do not own the characters of Gravitation, or make any profit off of writing this fanfiction. Yada yada yada.

Shuichi tilted his head up, staring blankly at the sky.

"You know…" He began softly "You must've…"

"Yeah?"

"Really loved him." Shuichi remarked

Sara smiled softly.

"You have no idea how much." She sighed "I can see everything with my eyes. I can see every action I'll make, everyone every one else will make… but, I can never predict how I'll feel. I mean, all my existence, I knew that I was going to fall in love with Kaname Yuki, and bare him a son, my Eiri, but I never understood how much I would love him. I could never have predicted the way my heart would flutter when I saw him, when his laugh, his smile spread to my face. The way my stomach do would do flips of excitement when his lips touched mine…"

There was a beat of silence as Shuichi took in her words.

"Do you still…?"

"What?"

"Love him?"

After pausing, Sara turned her head towards Shuichi, meeting his vibrant violet eyes.

X

"And then what happened?" Yuki asked

Kaname was silent for a moment before shifting in his throne.

"Then," He continued "I made a very, very foolish mistake."

FLASHBACK

You have to kill it, Kaname."

Kaname's head whipped towards the Demon Lords.

"What?"

"That abom--… that **child**. It's almost here. You have to kill it, soon."

It was true. Sara was swiftly nearing the date of birth, her belly was proud and sticking out as she made her way around the castle.

She spent al of her time there now, having been evicted from heaven, disgraced by the angels, she spent nearly every hour in hell or on Earth.

"No." Kaname said simply

"Kaname, please. Listen to reason." The Demon Lord spoke, like a father lecturing his young child. "You can't honestly expect that… to rule the kingdom of Hell."

"Regardless of what his choice is, Father, no harm shall come to him."

"Is that so?"

Kaname nodded.

"Just imagine it, Kaname." The Demon Lord began. "A child, an heir to the throne, born of both demon and angel. Do you understand what that will bring upon our heads? The war that will come…"  
"Fath--."

"It will be like ancient times. Angel versus demon. Demon verses angel. A battle of light and dark. Countless casualities! Kaname, do you understand?! Do you think your goddess, hell, your child, can deal 

with that?"  
"Do not automatically assume that the child will be weak!" Kaname shouted

"I am not! I'm assuming that he will be strong." The Demon Lord shouted, standing up out of his throne. Kaname faltered and fell silent. "Strong beyond belief. Beyond measure! Think of it. No one may want Sara now, but that is because she is merely a vessel. She brings an incredible power into this world. A being consisting of both light and dark powers. Of both angel goddess and pure demon. Each of the three worlds will want it, will wage war for that power. Do you see the pain , the devastation that his will cause?"

Kaname paused, contemplating his words.

"Father," He spoke at last. "If you had known, before my birth that I would be a weak Chaos Wielder… but that if I didn't make it into this world, a stronger one would be granted to you." He paused, bringing his amber eyes up to his father's. "Would you have driven your blade through mother's womb?"

The demon lord fell silent, unable to answer.  
"Then don't--."  
"Yes."

Kaname's eyes widened.

"I would have impaled your mother through, until I pierced your flesh."

There was a beat of silence

"I would have given up what I loved more than anything if it meant prosperity for this kingdom."  
"You mean an easy way out, Father." Kaname spoke "I'm sorry I don't have you sentiments, but I'm prepared to fight for what I want."

Kaname stopped, surprised as the Demon Lord began to laugh.

"I--." He began "My Kaname…" He chuckled. "My foolish, impatient son. You never learn. Your rashness, your determination will one day be your downfall."  
"Is that so?" Kaname asked, turning around and continuing to walk.

"Yes, that is exactly the case, and nothing has changed Kaname. If you don't kill the child. I will."

At this, Kaname chuckled.  
"We shall see, Father. We shall see."

X

Sara lay still, feigning sleep as Kaname entered their bedroom.

"Sara?" He whispered, approached the bed "Love, are you awake?"

There was a beat of silence before Sara heard the bed shift, and felt Kaname's lips press against hers, and then her proud belly.

"I'm sorry, Love. But I have to kill him." Kaname sighed. "It's my only choice. Otherwise he'll… and then force me as his heir. But this way, if he's gone… he can't… right?"

Using all her inner strength, Sara remained silent.

"Just don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Kaname sighed, standing off the bed and walking out of the bedroom, his boots clanking loudly.

Hearing the door open, and then close, Sara opened her eyes to wipe away the silent tears that fell.

_'And then… everything comes to an end.'_

X

"Why, Kaname, what's with that murderous look in your eyes?" The Demon Lord spoke. "You look all business-like, come tell Father what's wrong." He mocked

Kaname chuckled.

"Father." He said, deadpan "Do you still retain your decision?"

Intrigued, the Demon Lord shifted in his throne, while Kaname took the moment to look around the throne rom.

_'Empty'_ He thought _'Good, it'll be easier this way.'_

After a beat, Kaname's father spoke.

"Yes," He said, his eyes meeting his and watching as Kaname slowly approached the throne. "I will do everything in my power to protect this realm. To protect this family. This line. That is my destiny."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, just as it is your destiny to remain a weak wielder of the chaos. To eventually rule over this realm as I have."

Kaname fell silent.

"You can't run away from your destiny, Kaname Yuki. All you can do is fight to remain on the path you were given."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Between father and son, as Kaname contemplated his father's words.

Could he really not change his destiny? Shift his fate? Was he destined to follow the path his father had set for him?

No. He couldn't believe that. Couldn't accept it. No. He refused to.

He would fight it. He would contain it, he would change it.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I don't agree with you." He stopped at the edge of the stairs to the throne. "But… I'll carve out my own destiny." His eyes met his "Starting with your flesh!"

The Demon Lord's eyes widened.

"Chaos Blade!"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. I tried to throw some breaks in there, after going back and looking over a few chapters only to realize how annoying it was. So hopefully it's better. As a side note, I've finally decided to start Beta editing! So send me your stories! Coffeeshop is coming soon, I promise! Oh, and I'm finally graduating high school next week!


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own the characters of Gravitation.

"Ah, how foolish, my Lord Kaname." Sara murmured, her hands fiddling with the lace on her dress "Though, I suppose he couldn't help it." She said, turning to Shuichi. "One can't change their actions if they don't know the outcome of them."

Remaining silent for a moment, Shuichi sat up, looking at Sara.

"And then what happened?"

Opening her mouth to speak, Sara paused when the lights sprinkled around the garden clicked on, symbolizing nightfall.

She chuckled.

"I believe, that story is best saved for another time."

Shuichi's eyes widened and his mouth gaped in protest.

"But--."

"No 'buts'. It's getting late and I can think of 2 men who will be looking for you."

Sighing, but nodding in agreement, Shuichi stood, turning towards the castle.

"What about you?" He asked, turning to face her "Where are you…" He found the space where she had been sitting empty.

"Oh…" He murmured "That works too."

X

"Then what happened?"

Kaname paused, formulating his answer.

After a beat, he replied:"That's a long story."

"We've got time."

"All eternity in fact.""So you can keep…"

"So there's no need to rush." Kaname stated casually, standing from his throne stretching. "It's getting pretty late. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired.""Or spend time with Shuichi?"

At this, Yuki paused, standing.

"Right." He said.

"Good night, Eiri."

Yuki waved over his shoulder, moving out of the room.

X

Yuki returned to their quarters to find Shuichi waiting for him, sitting on the window sill.

"Welcome back."

He nodded gently.

"You too."

There was a moment of silence.

"Where have you been?" Shuichi asked

"I haven't seen you all day."

Yuki nodded in agreement.

"I know, I was with my father." Yuki began, moving over towards Shuichi. "We were talking about a few things."

"Like what?" Shuichi asked, looking at Yuki with wide purple eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Yuki answered.

"Nothing." He murmured, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He stretched, taking off his overcoat. "What about you? What have you been up to?"

Shuichi averted his eyes, looking back out the window.

"N-Nothing… Just walking around."

Yuki raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Shuichi's obvious lie, but decided not to press the issue.

Shuichi stood, still staring out the window at the castle's expansive grounds.

"Lord Kaname grew up here." He spoke, his eyes roaming over the land "It's so… strangely beautiful." He pressed his hands to the glass "So many people and places… as a child, he must've had so much fun."

"Something tells me," Yuki began, wrapping his arms around Shuichi's waist "That Kaname's childhood was anything but happy."

Shuichi sighed, leaning back against Yuki.

"That's right." He said sadly "Being a 'chaos-less' wielder, it must've been so hard."

Yuki paused.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I mean," Shuichi began "Just think about it." He paused "Being heir to the throne. A symbol of power. An entire dimension of people looking up at you. Everyone wanting a wielder so badly, the pressure must've been… incredible." His voice grew softer, his eyes distant "All those people depending upon you, and you not being able to satisfy them. To give them the strength and power they crave, no matter how hard you try… and to endure a world of pain and torment because of it…"

His voice trailed off. Yuki leaned in, placing his lips on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Let's not talk about things like this." He spoke

After a beat, Shuichi nodded.

"And besides, Fath-- Kaname--.""How come you always do that?"

"What?""Force yourself not to call Lord Kaname, 'Father'?"

Yuki paused, not answering.

"Hey Yuki?"

"Yeah?""What do you think everyone back home is doing?"

"Back home?" Yuki asked

"Yeah, back at school."

Yuki paused, contemplating the question.

'_Home, huh? I'd almost forgotten that I don't belong here.'_

"I don't know Shu." Yuki began, resting his head on Shuichi's shoulder "I imagine…" He began "Kina's worrying herself sick. Thinking up new ways to punish me. And Barton, that bastard, is probably using my absence to spread rumors…' His voice trailed off, and soon he became lost in the feel of Shuichi's skin.

"The fan clubs…" Shuichi began his breath growing heated as Yuki turned him around to face him "Are probably going crazy…" His hands slid to Yuki's shirt and he began busying himself with the buttons. "Missing this body." He trembled, leaning in to press a kiss on the pale expanse of skin that had been exposed.

'_My skin… feels like it's on fire…'_ Shuichi thought, clinging tighter to Yuki.

"So many people, wanting to be where I am right now." Shuichi continued. Then pausing he remarked "Too bad everyone I know that'd miss me is here."

Yuki forced himself to remain still, as the usual warmth from Shuichi's touch spread through him. After Shuichi's actions grew more desperate, he could no longer restrain himself and reached down, wrapping his arms around the lithe boy.

"Shuichi," He murmured, pressing his lips to Shuichi's ear. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Breathing far to heavily, Shuichi nodded.

"Shuichi, I want y--."

Suddenly, Yuki tensed, and he pulled away from Shuichi.

'_Everyone is… here?'_ He thought

"Yuki?"

"Hold that thought!" Yuki called, over his shoulder, grabbing his overcoat and heading out the bedroom door.

"Great." Shuichi muttered, slumping to the floor. "Just… great."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. Yeah, yeah. I know it's been like three months since I've updated, but I've been swamped this summer, and after my computer crashed it put me back quite a bit, so now I'm trying to make up for lost time by writing like crazy. Poor Shu here, he got denied, again. One of these days I promise I'll let them go all the way, but until then, Shuichi's jilted, yet again. Coffeeshop is next! Thanks for all the reviews and for reading!


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Yeah, for some unknown reason, I put these in every chapter. If you actually read them, I'm impressed. So, as always, the characters of Gravitation do not in anyway shape or form belong to me.

X

Yuki ran, his boots thundering through the hallways. He shuddered inwardly at the fact that he no longer had to guess where he was going, realizing that during his months in the palace, he had grown to know the place like the back of his hand.

_'It is beautiful here, though...'_ He thought, running. Taking a sharp turn around a corner, Shuichi's voice floated back to him: _'Kaname must've had so much fun as a kid...'_

Narrowly avoiding running into a group of women, Yuki paused for a second. _'I wonder what his childhood _was_ like...'_ He thought _'I never really bothered to find...'_ Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of his nostalgic thoughts. He was on a mission. He had a task to complete, and standing around, thinking about his father wasn't going to accomplish anything. He had to find them. Had to find **her.**

Taking the dungeon stairs two and three at a time, he came to a sudden halt at the bottom, finding a well polished spear aimed at his throat. Two fully armed guards stood in front of him, weapons at the ready.

"Well... this is unexpected." Yuki spoke, lifting his arms in the air in a sign of surrender. "Seriously though," He continued "Put them down."

The guards glanced at each other briefly, and a second later, Yuki found another spear aimed at his throat.

"What's... going on?" He asked, curiously.

"We're under strict orders from Demon Lord Kaname." He replied "To not let anyone into this dungeon--."

"Well, I'm the Demon Lord's son, Eiri... so I'm..."

"And Demon Lord Kaname specifically stated that you, Lord Eiri, were not to be allowed. Under any circumstances."

Letting out a long sigh, Yuki ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp.

"Hm. So what did the Demon Lord Say to do if I say... tried to force my way in?"

"To stop you." One of the guards replied "Under any means necessary."

"Uh huh..." Yuki nodded gently, lowering his hands. "Well, I guess there's only one thing for me to do then." He turned around, walking back towards the stairs.

The guards turned to laugh at each other. Only to be stopped with Yuki's right foot slammed into one of their faces.

X

Shuichi lay on his back, his fingers toying with the satin of the bed sheets. He'd decided to wait patiently for Eiri to return, hoping that they could pick up where they left off.

A scarlet blush spread across his cheeks as he remembered the events of earlier that night.

_'He always does that...'_ Shuichi thought _'Teases me... tell me he wants me and then... leaves to fight.'_ He rolled over onto his side, pressing his face against the cool side of the pillow. _'He always wants to fight alone...'_ He sighed, his eyes falling closed. _'Wants to fight without me...'_

X

"You know, he's just going to defy you."

"I know."

"And you don't try and stop him?"

"What good would it do?"

Hina sighed, turning and looking at Kaname over the lace of her fan.

"I don't know, perhaps... save your life?"

Kaname sighed, letting out a frustrated growl and slumping so far in his throne that his backside hung off of it. Hina chuckled.

"You know." She spoke "This is the first time I've ever seen you like this."

"That's because you never see me." Kaname said, not meeting her face "For good reason."

Rolling her eyes, Hina continued. "No. It's because you never show any signs of weakness, unless it's for him." She stated, moving closer to him. "You're never worried, never stressed... unless it's something you love."

Kaname scoffed, still not looking at her.

"I love him?"

"Do you?"

Kaname turned to her, to find Hina's eyes staring blankly back at him. "Do you?" she asked again, leaning over him, her face inches from his.

Kaname fell silent. Unanswering.

"Then maybe..."

"You should mind your own business." He interrupted "My actions, my motives are my own."

"So then..." But before she could speak, she felt Kaname's hand reach up, and wrap around her throat. With seemingly no movement, he pulled her down towards him.

"My actions, my motivations, are my own, Mistress Hina." Kaname repeated. "Do I make myself clear?"

Gasping for air, she nodded. The throne room doors opened, and Mizu entered, carrying an armfull of paperwork.

"Lord Kaname," He began, glancing at Hina before shrugging and continuing. "You have matters to attend to."

"What is it?"

"The tariffs of the..." Mizu began "Kingdom and..." He paused, shooting another glance at Hina "The funding for the war guild. You have to read and sign off on the doctrines you proposed the other day."

"Have you looked over them?" Kaname asked

"Me, personally?"

"Yes. You personally Mizu. Have you?"

Mizu nodded.

"Did you see any problems?"

Mizu shook his head.

"Then hand me a pen."

Reaching into the coat of his pocket, Mizu placed the papers on Kaname's stomach, flat from the near horizontal position he was in.

"You know that you're..."

"Yes, I know that I'm still choking Hina, Mizu." Kaname spoke, extending his hand for the pen.

And then he immediately paused, tossing Hina away from him, she landed in a coughing, shuddering heap on the floor. He smoothly stood up, his long coat swaying with him, the papers that were resting neatly on his belly a scattered heap around him. Mizu let out a long sigh in depression at the mess he'd have to clean up. Before he could offer any complaints, Kaname spoke:

"She's here."

X

Yuki sighed, dusting off his coat and stepping over the bodies of the dungeon guards.

"Really?" He asked aloud to the unconscious demons "Is that the best you can do?"

Continuing to walk, he moved past rooms of various torture devices, being sure to grab the iron keys that hung on the wall near the guards desk as he moved deeper into the dungeon.

_'I wonder how big this place is...'_ He thought _'How should I go about...'_

"Yuna. You're such a bitch, you know that?"

_'Finding them...'_

Sighing softly and preparing himself for the worst, Yuki turned the upcoming corner, and reluctantly to the end of the hall.

"Just give me your bread, Hiro."

"I gave it to you yesterday!" He yelled back

The fangirl cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms.

"Hmph, and you call yourself a gentleman." She rolled her eyes "Ryu-chan..."

"No."

"But..."

"Go away before I burn you."

Swiftly, Yuna cowered to the other end of the cell.

"Now now." Yuki spoke, moving down the hall, trying to hide the annoyance on his face "Let's not bicker." As he approached the group, he realized that the cell he was being hidden in looked like any normal jail. _'But knowing Kaname, of course it's not.'_

"Eiri!" Yuna cried, rushing to the bars "You've come to save us."

"Or have you come to gloat?" Ryuichi asked, not rising from his lounging spot on the ground.

"Neither." Yuki replied, running his fingers over the bars "Why are you all still here?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked, his eyes meeting Yuki.

"Well, I figure you would've either broken out of here by now... or been executed."

An awkward silence fell.

"We tried." Fuji spoke after a long while "The bars... this cage... there's something magic proof about it."

Yuki cocked his head. "Magic proof?"

"None of our attacks have any effect, and Yuna can't summon portals here..."

"So you're stuck?" Yuki asked.

"And again, you've come to gloat." Ryuichi muttered

"No." Yuki said, squatting down so that he was at eye level with him. "I came because I have a proposition."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

A.N. Yes, yes. You must hate me. I understand. It did take me almost 2 months to get this chapter up...acutally I think it might have been more than that. Opps! Well, I've been busy with college (first year!) and whatnot, but on a whim, I stayed up until 4 in the morning when I have to work at nine, fun fun, and hammered this out. More to come soon, I promise!


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

"She?" Mizu asked, the scattered papers forgotten as he suddenly looked towards Kaname. "She?"

Kaname nodded, his eyes, widening in disbelief.

_'It... it can't be...'_

X

Sara tilted her head back, staring at the darkening sky above the garden.

"Looks like I've been found out..." She spoke gently to herself. Smiling at the sound of Kaname's voice floating through the air towards her. She'd wanted to avoid this, wanted to avoid him knowing of her presence, but of course, she knew this was going to happen millennium ago. That this reunion and the series of events that followed would happen. "I guess... it's about that time." She murmured, standing, brushing her long hair out of her face.

X

"Proposition?" Ryuichi asked, sounding intrigued. "What's in it for me?"

"You haven't even heard it yet," Yuki replied. "But trust me, when I say that I have both of our interests in mind."

"Do you now?"

Yuki nodded.

"It's funny." Ryuichi spoke, standing and moving to the front of the cell. "I never thought I'd see the day when the 'Great Eiri Yuki' would come asking for my help."

Yuki smirked, cocking his head to the side.

"That is funny," He replied "Because I'm not asking for you help." He paused, glancing behind him. "I'm asking for hers."

X

Hina froze. From her position on the ground, clutching her swollen throat, even in her pain she was able to make out Kaname's words: She.

The name wasn't spoken, but she knew who it was. The only person it could have been. The only woman who could draw such a reaction from her dear Lord Kaname.

Sara.

The woman who she could never live up to. The woman who was always more beautiful than she was, more graceful, more intelligent. Sexier. Swifter. Stronger. Always more... perfect. Even in death, she was Kaname's goddess. The one who had born him a son. Whom he had married. Whom he had killed with his own two hands. Whom he had loved.

Who Hina could never be.

And she was here. Somehow. On this plane, in this world, possibly touchable and tangible. She had overcome death and travelled back to the plane of existance. Silently sitting up, Hina felt tears stinging her eyes. She let them fall silently. _'I had always hoped...'_ She thought '_Always wanted... him to be mine.'_

And now, Kaname moved to the window over looking the grounds, his head whipping side to side, his eyes searching frantically.

_'And now, he's moved futher out of my reach...'_

X

"How do you know?"

Kaname swiftly turned around.

"Huh?"

"How do you know that she's..."

"Because I can feel her, Mizu. I mean I..." He paused, falling silent. His eyes closed, and he stood still for a moment, before turning back to Mizu. "I felt her... Mizu. I know I did. I..."

A memory flashed into his mind.

_'"Someone is going to catch us."_

_Kaname shook his head._

"_Nah. I snuck you here in my own portal." He began "No one knows but me."_

_Sara rolled on Kaname's satin sheets, smirking slightly._

"_Oh… poor little naive boy." She said "The Demon Lord sensed by presence, the moment I stepped foot into his dimension."_

_Kaname cocked his head._

"_After all, we are mortal enemies… him and I."_

"_You?" He asked "But--."_

_Sara laughed sadly._

"_This soul…" She said softly "And his line." She looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears "I fear… my Lord Kaname… one day soon… you and I shall become enemies as well."'_

_'Have we? My Love?"_ Kaname thought _'Have we become enemies?'_

Chuckling softly to himself, Kaname moved away from the window slowly, heading back towards his throne.

"My Lord Kaname?" Mizu asked, following. "Are you..."

"It's fine, Mizu." Kaname spoke "It's fine." He paused, his eyes glancing down at Hina on the floor "Everything has..." He swallowed, speaking slowly. "Begun... finally... hasn't it?"

"Lord Kaname?" Mizu asked, not understanding.

After a beat, Kaname shook his head.

"It's... it's nothing." He murmured "It's nothing."Turning suddenly, he faced Mizu. "Mizu... fetch me my son."

X

"Shuichi."

Opening eyes that he hadn't realized had been closed, Shuichi waking from slumber, scanned the room, to find Sara sitting lightly on the edge of his bed.

"... Sara?" He asked, sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, glancing towards the window to find that it was nearing dawn. "What... what are you doing here?" He glanced around the room "Where's Yuki?"

"Not back yet." She answered. "And... I think... it's time to tell you the rest of the story."

Eyes widening, Shuichi immediately sat up in bed, ready to listen.

"Are you ready to listen?" She asked

Nodding eagerly, Shuichi scooted closer to her. "Yes, please..."

A smile spread across her face. "Good..." She smiled softly "Now... allow me to tell you the rest of our sad story."

X

"And that's it." Yuki finished.

There was a moment of silence, as everyone digested his plan.

"What do you think?"

"I think..." Ryuichi began "You're insane."

"But, I think it might work." Yuna said "It's sudden, but... that's the point, right?"

Yuki nodded.

"So, everyone on board?"

Reluctantly, everyone nodded.

X

Yuki yawned, reaching for the door to the bedroom he and Shuichi shared, before stopping suddenly, something grabbing at his senses.

_'That scent...'_ He thought, feeling tugs at his memory _'Like... lilac and honey and... blood...'_

Alarmed, he grabbed the door knob, only to stop as he heard his name.

"Master Eiri?"

Turning, off to the side, he found Mizu moving towards him.

"Mizu."

"Your father wishes to see you."

Scoffing, Yuki returned to the door. "Like I care."

"He wishes you to go to him."

"Tell him to go to Hell..." Pause "Or..."

"If you don't mind me saying, Master Eiri." Mizu said, turning and proceeding back down the hallway "I think... it would be best to go to him."

Tensing, Yuki followed. "What's wrong?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Mizu spoke softly. "More than you know."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. SO I've finally gotten back in the swing of updating... when I should be writing a reasearch paper... Foolish Scarlet, I know. But thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep them coming! Next chapter is coming soon!


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: All of the characters that appear in Gravitation are in fact, not mine (duh). They all belong to the wonderful procrastinator Maki Murakami! Therefore, I make no profit off of this.

A.N. This chapter starts in a flashback.

Sara stirred, feeling warm hands around her. Tensing at first at the calloused touch, she relaxed, once the hands made an immediate beeline for her proudly protruding belly.

'_Kaname…'_

She shifted in the warm grasp, sighing softly. It was these fleeting moments that she lived for. The ones when she awoke from dreams and before her eyes opened. Before she knew the immediate state of the world and all of its suffering.

'_He's here… that means he didn't…'_

Before the events of the past caught up with her knowledge of the future.

Before she knew what Kaname had done.

She opened her eyes. Blue eyes met golden.

"Sara…" He murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead, only to pull back seconds later, eyes wide in shock as he tried to gasp the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sara!"

"Kaname…" She spoke through sobs "My… foolish. **Idiot** Lord Kaname…"

"Sara--."

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I've freed us!"

Sara's eyes grew wide. She inhaled, sitting up with some slight difficulty and facing Kaname.

"Freed us?"

"Yes!" Kaname said, grasping her hands, holding them to his chest. "Don't you see? With him gone, there's nothing to stand in our way…"

"No!" She shouted, snatching her hands from him "There's **everything** in our way. Can't you see that?"  
"Sara… I don't… I don't understand." Kaname ran his fingers through his hair. "He's not here anymore. He can't send you away or he can't…"

"But… you can!"

Kaname paused, his head cocked in confusion.

"M-Me… but why would I…?"  
"Because it is your duty," Sara said standing, and gracefully bowing "Demon Lord Kaname."

Kaname tensed. His eyes widened and his heart quickened. His mind raced, trying to comprehend Sara's words.

He was the new Demon Lord.

'"_I fear… my Lord Kaname… one day soon… you and I shall become enemies as well."'_

X

With a sense of urgency that he couldn't explain, Yuki pushed the throne room doors open entering swiftly. Doing a quick scan of the room, he found it empty, free of the usual guards lining the walls.

Mizu, having been left behind by Yuki's in his haste, walked in moments later.

"Lord Kaname." Mizu spoke quickly out of habit.

"Mizu…" Came the distant reply

Yuki's eyes moved up to the throne, which was nearly shrouded in darkness, as the heavy velvet curtains that half of the room blotted out any traces of light from outside. Still, in the dark, he could make out Kaname's form, slumped in his usual way, his leg draped over one arm.

Sighing in relief at the familiarity, Yuki let his annoyance slip through, and crossing his arms, he began to approach the throne.

"What calls for the urgency, Father?" He spoke, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Did you miss me?"

"Close the door, Mizu." Kaname spoke, not answering his son's question.

Obeying, Mizu moved towards the room's entrance.

"And get out."

Nodding, Mizu turned, bowed, and took his leave. Growing suspicious, Yuki halted his advance on the throne.

"What's going on?"

For a moment, there was silence. But, slowly Kaname began to move, reaching his hand out for his child.

"Fa—Kaname?"

Reluctantly placing his hand in Kaname's, Yuki let out a sharp gasp when he felt Kaname's lips press against them.

"Now… you must…" Kaname began, his voice suddenly dropping to a whisper "You must forgive me…"

Eyes wide and tense, Yuki tugged his hand free, stumbling back.

"What…"

"You must…" Kaname sighed, standing, allowing Yuki to see his tearstained face for the first time. "You must… not hate me."

"For what? What are you talking… are you crying?"

Chuckling softly, Kaname sighed.

"Yes."

Relaxing a bit, Yuki took a step closer to his father.

"Just… calm down. Tell me what's going on…"  
"I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Kaname sighed sadly.

"How I killed your mother."

----------FLASHBACK-------------

Demon Lord? Demon Lord? How could this have happened? How had he not seen it? Kaname wanted to scream. Wanted to maim, to smash, to… destroy. Curse his impatience, his rashness, his rage. Curse his stupidity, curse his father. Curse this cursed line.

"AH! Damn it all!" He screamed, leaping from the bed and hurling the vase nearby into the wall, watching it shatter into pieces, before the lamp that once rested beside it joined in shards on the floor. "Damn it damn it damn it!"

Sara stood patiently, her hands resting gently on her belly.

"So now what?" she asked, calmly. "Now what, Demon Lord Kaname?"  
"Stop saying that!"

"No."

A moment of silence passed.

"You've made this bed. Now _**lie in it**__."_

Kaname tensed at the unexpected harshness of her voice.

"I won't… I won't do it."

"You won't do what?"

"I won't… I won't become Demon Lord."

At this, Sara laughed.

"Oh, my dear Lord Kaname. You don't have a choice."  
"Yes, yes I do. I always have a choice, and I choose to renounce the throne. I don't want it."  
"And do what then?"

"And then, I'll take you, and the baby, and we'll go somewhere, far from here. And we'll live in peace. Away from all this madness."

Sara sighed, pacing the room.

"My dear Kaname." She murmured, rubbing the agitated child in her belly in attempts to sooth it. "My lovely, naïve husband."

Kaname's eyes twitched.

"You're such a fool."

"Wha--."  
"You can't just shirk your duties, and run away from everything."  
"And why not?"  
"Because it's not that simple."

"I'm making it that simple--."  
"And I'm telling you that **you are NOT!**" Sara screamed, moving to him, much more swiftly than one would expect a woman with child to do. "You cannot just run away from everything. We cannot just leave and forget about it. Run away from who we are!"

"We can."  
"Well, you can, Kaname." She shouted "But I can't! I'm not a coward! I won't run from my destiny."

At this, Kaname fell silent.

"If I take this throne, Sara… Love… we'll never be able to be together."  
"And that is our destiny."

"But…"

"Such is fate."

"Fuck fate! Fuck destiny!" He shouted, grabbing her "I don't care about those things! All I care about, is what I see before me! All I know, is that… this is **my** story. And **I** decide how it ends!"

A laugh erupted from Sara, before tears began to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh, my dear Kaname… how I wish that were true. Oh how I wish it. How I pray, each and every day for it… but it's not. It's simply not. And I'm living testament to that."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"We can't… just run away. Kaname. You can't." Reaching out, placing her hands gently on his cheeks, she whispered "You can't."

"But…"  
"This is your story…" She smiled sadly "Only, I already know how it ends."

X

"And so, I took the throne, and after things began to get to dangerous, and I couldn't be with her to protect her, she went to Earth, where she met Kina."

"But… why?" Yuki asked

"Why what?" Kaname questioned, jolted out of his storytelling mindset.  
"Why… did you become Demon Lord?"  
Kaname sighed, chewing his lip before answering.

"Because, my father was right."

Cocking his head, Yuki stared silently at him.

"Because, more than anything, even more than myself. I love this dimension…" Resting his face on his hands and his elbows on his knees, he continued "Because I knew, that if the Yuki line ended with my father, we'd be shamed… and not only that. But if I didn't take the throne… this dimension, this Hell… the beauty that I've always loved… would cease."

"Why?"

"It would be divided into pieces, snatched up by wealthy noblemen and chiefs. Bartered like gold chips between families. All the while, it would suffer. The people, the common people, would cry out and no one would be there to listen to their pain." He inhaled slowly "And I, couldn't let that happen."

A moment of silence fell over the two.

"I get that." Yuki said at last.

Raising an eyebrow, Kaname questioned:  
"Do you now?" When Yuki didn't respond, he leaned in closer and continued "Tell me, Eiri. Do you, have something… that you want to protect?"

X

"So, he became Demon Lord?" Shuichi asked

"Yes. He took the throne." Sara spoke softly "Because, Kaname loves Hell more than anything. And despite how much he wanted to run from his responsibilities, he couldn't run from his people."

"And then what happened?"

Sara sighed, drumming her fingers on her knee, trying to form the best way.

"And then… Kaname was busy… very busy," She paused, remembering. "Meetings and appeasements and inaugurations and… God knows what else. And then, I got more and more pregnant. Eiri more and more restless."She chuckled softly, her hand subconsciously moving to her stomach. "And I became more and more of a burden upon Kaname." She sighed "As I became less capable of taking care of myself, I was more and more of a target to those who wanted to hurt Kaname. And with the amount of scrutiny he was under because of our relationship… I decided it would be best to leave."  
"And so, you came to Earth? Why?"

"Because of the three worlds, it was the safest at the time. I could not return to Heaven. And despite how much Kaname wanted it, Hell was not an option. So, since I needed a safe place to raise Eiri, I came to Earth, where I met Kina and the elves. And they took such good care of me in those last months."

Shuichi shifted, sitting up and moving closer to her.

"And Kaname?"

"Oh, he came to see me every chance he could. For 20 seconds to pop in and give me a goodnight kiss. For 2 days. Every spare moment he was here with me, holding my hand, asking me questions about the baby. Bringing me every gift and toy a child could _ever_ even hope for."

"Kaname was a doting father?"

"Oh yes!" Sara exclaimed, laughing "Such. To the point of near insanity. Always holding doors and pulling out chairs and helping me to and from bed and even in the bath… not that I minded in the bath…" She paused, reflecting. "And on the day Eiri was born…" She chuckled softly "I remember… he just knew… I didn't even have to send for him. I was in the meadow alone when it started. And before I could fall over, Kaname was there, holding me."

"Wow…" Shuichi replied, wide eyed.

"Yeah…he didn't leave my side the entire time…" She smiled warmly "And then, soon, we had our son. Our beautiful baby boy. Kaname was extremely pleased. Until…"

"Until…?"  
"He remembered the 'Curse'. And then he said that maybe it was for the best that he couldn't be around him that often."

Shuichi fell silent, understanding.

"And then?"  
"And then, Eiri grew up, a normal, spoiled child." She chuckled "A bit of a 'Mother's boy'." She stood, moving to the window. "Always 'I want this' and 'I want that'. Could never tell the child no. Because even if I did, the gift would just 'mysteriously pop' into Eiri's arms. Needless to say it wasn't complicated to convince him that Santa was real."

Shuichi laughed, trying to imagine a child-like Yuki.

"And then, he grew and grew and… became so powerful…" Her voice trailed off. "And then I did… such a horrible thing…" Tears welled in her eyes.

"Horrible thing?"

Sara nodded.

"Yes…"

"What was it?"

She sighed. Then swiftly moving to the bed, she grabbed Shuichi's hands.

"Before I tell you." She began, squeezing his hands gently "You must promise me, you must promise me you won't hate me." She swallowed, shaking gently "That you'll forgive me."

"I… I promise." Shuichi stammered "Sara… please… what is it?"

Silently, she stood, standing alone in the middle of the room, her back turned to Shuichi.

"Well, it all began when Eiri was about 2 years old…"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

A.N. Yeah, so I left you on a cliffy. Sorry, but I decided last minute to save the explanation for the next chapter. Afterall, this one was getting pretty long. I'm trying to move on through all of the flashbacks and explain everything so that everyone's plans can get in motion. Thanks for reading, and all the wonderful reviews!


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: Nope, none of the characters of Gravitation are mine, but I'm sure that that is well understood by the 63rd chapter.

"_Before I tell you." She began, squeezing his hands gently "You must promise me, you must promise me you won't hate me." She swallowed, shaking gently "That you'll forgive me."_

"_I… I promise." Shuichi stammered "Sara… please… what is it?"_

_Silently, she stood, standing alone in the middle of the room, her back turned to Shuichi._

"_Well, it all began when Eiri was about 2 years old…"_

Shuichi took a breath, feeling his heart race as he watched Sara pace back and forth.

"He grew so fast… magically I mean." She began "His energy… increased day by day, moment by moment."  
"But, isn't that good for a warlock?"

"Ordinarily, yes, it is." Sara answered "But, his magical energy wasn't the only thing that was increasing."

Their eyes met, and Shuichi's widened in confusion.

"Not only magical energy… what other kind of energy is there?" He asked

Sara only continued to stare. Realization spread across Shuichi's face.

". . . no…"

Sara nodded slowly.

"Yes." She began "Eiri… was developing Chaos Energy… at an incredible rate. Too much, too fast. Even I didn't. . . didn't foresee it happening."  
"But… isn't that a good thing? Would that mean that he could use Chaos Magic? That he'd be a wielder?"

"Not… quite." Sara began "You see, Chaos Energy and Chaos Wielding isn't necessarily connected. While you can't be a wielder without Chaos, you can have Chaos--."  
"And not be a wielder?"

Sara nodded.

"Yes." She began to pace. "For reasons I didn't understand… my son had a tremendous amount of Chaos energy, and not the ability to wield it."

A moment of silence fell upon them, and spread about the room. Neither spoke until Shuichi whispered.

"What would happen?"

"Hm?"  
"If… if the Chaos kept growing, and he couldn't control it…"

"He would die."

Shuichi's head snapped towards Sara.

"Eventually, the energy would become too much for both his mind and body to handle, and yes, he would die."

More silence, before Sara sighed and continued.

"And as a mother, as _his_ mother… I couldn't let that happen. . . I couldn't let him die. I knew that, this was his perhaps his fate, and that I couldn't change things without risk of… well screwing things up more." She paused. "You understand, right?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Yes. I understand, but what…"  
"Kaname didn't know…" Sara said. "I couldn't bring myself to tell him. That his beloved child was going to die, and that there was nothing he could do about it." She sighed "It was mine and Kina's secret…" Her voice grew soft "Though I imagine by now he's probably figured it out…"  
"Figured… what out?"

Sara sighed, and fell silent, sitting back on the edge of the bed, facing away from Shuichi.

"By the time Eiri was two… his Chaos energy was… off the charts. You'd never guess it by looking at him, in fact, only people who can sense these types of energies would know. And even then, maybe not."She sighed "Anyways, I couldn't think of a way to simply stop the growth, or make him become a wielder and be able to control it."

Shuichi nodded, trying to follow her.

"You know that… energy, is neither created nor destroyed?"

Shuichi nodded.

"I learned that in science."

"Well, in a way, it applies to magics as well." She sighed "I couldn't destroy the Chaos energy in my son, so I had to… move it."

"Move it?"

She reached out, and gently took Shuichi's hand.

"I had to, take from him, and place it _somewhere else_." She began. "There was no way to simply, send it away. I had to, _store_ it somewhere." She sighed "At first, I didn't know where. I was so crazed with fear that I couldn't even clearly see the future. I thought about Kaname, knowing about him being a wielder… but that would change… too much." She swallowed, shaking her head "And, I thought about myself… but it wouldn't work. My body of light energy couldn't contain the Chaos, and I'd kill us both, and probably everyone in a thousand mile radius…"

She swallowed, a small smile came to her face.

"But… but then. I saw it. And I knew. A vision came to me, a little, bundle of joy, on April 16."

"April 16… but that's my…"  
She nodded.

"You, Shuichi. It was you." She touched his cheek gently "You were born into that dimension, as a Chaos Wielder. A strong one. As soon as you entered this world, I saw your future. Your power. Your strength. And I knew you could handle it."  
"Handle what?" Shuichi asked, eyes wide.

"Eiri's Chaos."

Shuichi's jaw dropped, and in his confusion, he scooted backwards.

"I gave it to you." She whispered. "It's why, you're so strong." Her voice began to shake, and tears rolled down her cheeks "Why you have so much energy. Why you can heal Eiri." She stood, pacing again "I created a link between you. This child I had never met. I linked you together, your fates, your… destinies..." She sighed "I gave you, his pain, Shuichi." She brushed the tears off of her face "So that my son would live, I hurt you immensely… Can you forgive me?"

Shuichi paused, covering his open mouth as he tried to compute the information that was just given to him. His high Chaos Energy levels were due to Yuki. They were magically linked together, their fates intertwined. He bore the weight of Yuki's pain. It explained so much, but opened the doors to so many other questions.

"I'm so… so sorry, Shuichi." Sara said, reaching for him. "I can't…"

But before she could finish, Shuichi ran from the room.

'_Yuki… I have to find Yuki…'_

Watching him leave, Sara sighed, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"And so… it begins."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. This chapter is a bit shorter than I'd have liked, but I'm glad that I finally was able to explain the bond between Shuichi and Yuki, since everyone has been asking about it. I had a bit of fun writing this, since I was finally able to tell the story I've been dying to for ages. The Coffeeshop is up next! See ya then! Thanks for reading!


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters of Gravitation. They are property of Maki Murakami, TokyoPop, Rightstuff and whoever else has their hands in the cookie jar here. Either way, I'm just a loser who makes no money off of this fanfiction.

"_I get that." Yuki said at last._

_Raising an eyebrow, Kaname questioned:  
_

"_Do you now?" When Yuki didn't respond, he leaned in closer and continued "Tell me, Eiri. Do you, have something… that you want to protect?"_

"Something… to protect?"

Silence filled the room, as Kaname allowed his words to sink in. After a beat, he brought his eyes up to his son's.

"Yes." He replied "Something that you'd give your life for. Something that you cherish so much… value to intensely, something so precious to you that you'd sell your soul for it?"

Yuki remained silent, staring at his father, unanswering.

"Of course you do…" Kaname murmured, standing "I did once…" He moved away from the throne a few paces, walking in long strides back and forth "Once… I valued something more than life itself. More than… anything." He paused. "And I lost it… lost her." After a beat, he continued "Killed her."

He turned to his son.

"Granted, many, many years later, I was gifted with something… just as wonderful." He reached out, brushing back Yuki's hair. "Something just as beautiful, as powerful, as pure…" He withdrew his hand "Something that I tried to corrupt. Tried to smash into little pieces… An angel that I ripped the wings off of…"

"Father…"

"Just like I did to his mother," Kaname continued "Long ago…"

Yuki fell silent, his eyes widening.

"You see, Son." Kaname began "As much as we love things… cherish them… sometimes, it's our destinies to destroy them. To rip them to shreds with our own hands… our own power…" He turned around "As much as we claim to be the masters of our destinies… 'captain of our ships…' it's really a load of crap. We're all puppets to the great design. Your mother knew that… she always knew that…" He chuckled "Of course she did. She was one of the one's who pulled our strings. Didn't want to though, but she understood. Understood what had to be done. What had to happen.

"I loved her, more than anything… and she loved me, I know that. But she understood what would come of our union… of our brief time together… and let go far more clearly than myself…" He laughed "Than others."  
"Others?"

Kaname nodded, beginning to pace again.

"Demons, are not above humans. Neither are angels, or gods. In truth, immortals suffer from the same vices as mortals." Taking in Yuki's confused face, he offered. "We get greedy."

Yuki sat down on the stairs leading up towards the throne, preparing for a lengthy story.

"You see, once you were born… you instantly became desirable." He chuckled. "Everyone wanted you--."  
"--as always." Yuki interrupted.

Kaname smirked, but continued.

"You had a rare combination of power. Not even 'rare', 'one of a kind' is more like it." He exhailed. "Unions of demon and human, of angel and human are… almost common." He began "Leading to a great mix of creatures other than demons or pure angels with light and dark powers. The only side effect, or downer really, is that humans… well they have no real power."

Yuki raised his eye brow.

"Um, I go to a school full of them." He began "I'm stalked by a girl who can create portals to other dimensions and create rifts in reality. One of my best friends can create fire from his body…"  
"Spells, Eiri." Kaname interrupted "That's only spells. Human blood… in the grand scheme of things, means nothing. Witches, warlocks… all they do is tap into demonic and angelic energy. Sure, they can become masters of summoning and harnessing that energy, but in the end, it's not theirs."

"Well then… what about creatures like elves and…"  
"Again, they're pure light. They aren't human, more like… a dilution of angel blood in corporeal form."

"So then… what does that make me?"  
A grin spread across Kaname's face.

"You? You're… how should I say… special."

Yuki cocked his head in confusion. Kaname came and sat next to him.

"You're different…" Kaname began, leaning back "You see, there has never been a… _successful_ merger of light and dark. Sure, demons and angels have been known to have their trysts, even produce an offspring on occasion, but the child almost never lives. And if it does, it's usually not particulary strong."  
"And why's that?"  
"Because the demon and the angel never are." He chucked "Not to brag on myself, Eiri. But my blood is pure. It is powerful. The Yuki line… possesses great strength. Great darkness. Not to mention, the fact that I'm a Chaos Wielder…"

"Okay I got it. You're a BAMF. What about Mother?"

"Your mother… is a Goddess. In all literal terms and meanings of the word." Kaname paused, thinking. "She has power that you couldn't even dream of. Couldn't even imagine. Her light… extends to the beginning of time… her powers…" He turned to face Yuki. "It was a match made in heaven… or more technically… in a grass field on Earth, over the span of several hours."  
"God, Dad…"

"This had never happened before… Demons and Gods of our stature had never… hooked up. Let alone made a child… and to have that child survive."

Kaname paused.

"Because of your mother and I being from different… playing fields… from the moment your conception was known, it was constantly debated which side you would fight for. The side of the angels? Demons? So began the age old battle of "Good V Evil."

"I'll tell you how it ends… we always win."

"Oh, that's all relative," Kaname spoke "But that conversation is for another time." He stood once more, resting his hands on his hips "Everyone desired your power."  
"I don't get it." Yuki began "Why me? I'm not even that strong… compared to you or mom anyways…"  
"Of course not. But that's just because, you're young. Inexperienced, as the case may be…"  
"I know a few hundred women who'd beg to differ…"  
"As the case may be," Kaname continued "However. Because of your blood, you're also immortal."

Yuki's eyes widened. His head whipped up towards Kaname.

"Wait… what?"

Not understanding the question, Kaname paused, waiting for Yuki to elaborate.

"I'm… _immortal_? I'm never going to die?"

Kaname chuckled.

"Oh… oh. Yeah… I suppose I should rephrase that."

"Yeah, you do that."

"You're _ageless_."  
"That's the **same thing!**"

"No. Not at all in fact. Not even remotely similar."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean… you won't get old." Kaname began. "I never said you wouldn't die."

Yuki narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Take me, for example." Kaname chuckled. "Even Mizu. We're both, several thousands of years old… in fact, I lost count a few millennia ago…"

"But… you don't look a day over 28."

"Exactly." Kaname smiled softly "Higher ranked demons, those with pure demon blood… don't age."  
"But then… how do they die?"

Kaname chuckled.

"You've been on Earth, far too long." He began "Your concept of death is someone living for 80 odd years and their heart just giving out… in hell… not only are there few demons of my stature, but there is… how do you say it… a higher crime rate."

Yuki cocked his head.

"We kill each other." Kaname laughed. "For sport. When one lives forever… eventually there becomes little to live for." He paused. "Or, in the case of a family like ours… there's a curse."

"You never told me what the Yuki family curse is…"  
"But back to the main point." Kaname continued "You're only weak because you're young. You haven't been around as long as I have. But the point is, that you have potential."  
"Potential?"  
"Potential."  
"The sides of Good and Evil want me… because I have _potential_?"  
Kaname nodded.

"It's what you have the potential for, that's the kicker." He chuckled "You see, son. Your body is a perfect fusion of light and dark magics. That's never happened before. In fact, it shouldn't be possible. Light and dark magic nullify each other. More accurately, they repel. It's impossible for one person to harness both. To be a being of both good and dark. Or so we thought… until you survived."

He returned once again to pacing.

"It doesn't make any sense." He murmured. "Something must be… _regulating_ your energy, somehow… something, immensely powerful."

"So--?" Yuki asked. "What does this have to do with you and Mom?"

Kaname smiled sadly.  
"See, that's where things get tricky."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

A.N. So, I know I left on a cliffy again, but I figured that this chapter was getting too long as it is (pushing 1,500 words) and was already a lot to process, so I decided to end it. I finally got to (at least start) explain what Yuki is, and have him be really cheeky throughout the process. The next chapter will however, explain many things, and finally start to reveal the circumstances of Sara's death. See you next chapter and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: No, the characters of Gravitation do not belong to me. I promise. Why I continue to do this every chapter when I'm certain it must be clear by now? Not sure.

"No." Kaname spoke hurriedly, rounding a corner.

"But, my dear Demon Lord," said the demon behind him "We just think it would be advantageous..."

"No."

"--If you were to bring young Master Eiri here..."

"No!" Kaname screamed, lashing out and grabbing the weaker demon around the throat and squeezing "No. We will discuss this **no** more. If I so much as hear my child's name leave your lips..."

"My Lord--."

"I will **kill** you." Kaname growled, dropping him to the floor and continuing on to his royal office, closing the door behind him.

"Gah! Who's idea was it to hire royal advisers anyway?" He called, running his fingers through his hair

"Your's. And you have to admit... they are right."

Kaname turned to find Mizu standing on a ladder, organizing the books on the top shelf.

"What are you doing in here?" Kaname asked

"Well, due in part to your impulse buying and the laziness of your other servants, your new books have yet to be organized and put away."

"...Oh... well..."

"And don't change the subject," Mizu spoke, balancing a pen carefully between his lips

"Of course, I know they're right." Kaname admitted, starting to pace "Bring Eiri here, show that I have both an heir and a bit of leverage with the angels. Announce my relationship with the goddess of light... yada yada."

"So, if you know that they're right..."

"Because I won't put Sara or Eiri through that. I love them too much... I'll do whatever I have to to keep them together on Earth where they're happy."

"Even if it means upsetting the kingdom?"

Kaname's eyes met Mizu's.

"Even if it means destroying the kingdom."

X

"Mistress Sara... please! Calm down!"

"My son!" Sara shouted, hefting another glass plate over her head "**My** son? They honestly think for one second that I will simply hand my child over, especially after they disgracefully kicked me out of heaven!"

"Mistress, that's the last dinner pla--." **Smash** "Well... it _was_ the last one..."

Sara sighed, looking down at the pile of glass and porcelain around her, smiling softly at the sound of soft breathing coming from the other side of the wall.

"You can come out now, Eiri." She chuckled "I'm through throwing things."

She glanced at the gound, carefully scooting th remains of his favorite mug behind her, kneeling and reaching her arms out to embrace the young child in front of her.

"Mom?" He asked 'Am I going away?"

Sara tensed briefly, then shook her head, placing her hands on his puffy cheeks.

"No... sweetie... of course not. You're going to stay here... where you're happy."

"But you said..."

"Some people, lots of people, demons and angels... even witches and elves... they want you to come and stay with them... because you're special. Because you're one of a kind..."

Eiri looked at her, wide eyed and not really comprehending.

"Don't worry," Sara said, bringing her stormy blue eyes up to his "Mommy won't let anything happen to you." Her voice grew softer "Daddy either..."

X

"Do you think... that we're doing the right thing?"

Kaname sighed, rolling over on the blanket and rubbing his lover's bare belly.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Keeping Eiri on Earth... away from Heaven and Hell... do you think it's best?"

Kaname paused, stretching and brushing a stray piece of grass that had fallen on him from the meadow they were currently in. Standing and carefully zipping his pants, he shrugged.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Sara exhaled.

"I asked you first."

"And you already know the answer." Kaname spoke "So why bother asking me?"

Sara closed her eyes, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"I'm... sorry..." She spoke.

Kaname didn't answer, only continued to dress.

"I mean... I wonder... sending him to Heaven... he'd be worshiped as a God."

"And treated as a doll." Kaname muttered "Passed around like a trinkert between angels that need his power, his status for their own gain. Lofted around and presented like a trophy... something gained over the demons."

"As if Hell is any better." Sara interrupted "Where he'd be killed for having just a drop of light within his darkness."

"They would not kill him..."

"Why not, Kaname? Because you, their reluctant Demon Lord, wish it? These are the same demons who only a few years ago, wanted you to drive your blade through my belly and kill us both."

"And the same angels who abandoned you here on Earth."

Sara scoffed, hastily dressing.

"Better alone on Earth and burned at the stake in Hell."

"Or lit up in lies in Heaven?" Kaname shouted "If my people wish to kill him, at least they're being honest about it."

"And that makes it so much better!" She screamed back "Kill your son for the sake of your ever lasting demon pride." She rolled her eyes, turning away from him "Well, excuse me, Demon Lord Kaname, while I go home to tend to **your** son, who you haven't bothered to visit in months!"She began to walk away

Kaname followed.

"That's not fair. You know that's not." He spoke "You know I would be with him every second if I could."

"So do it!" Sara screamed, her voice echoing off the trees "Do it. Be here."

She was cut short by Kaname's hands reaching out, grabbing her shoulders.

"But I can't. You know I can't. You, with those eyes of yours... you know that better than anyone... that... that is not our fate. Not our destiny. You cannot change that. No one can."

Sara sighed softly, as Kaname calmed down, pulling her into his arms.

"What happened..." She whispered "To carving out your own destiny? Slicing through flesh to do it?"

Kaname chuckled.

"I've cut through enough flesh in my time." He swallowed "No more. No more fighting. No more carving." He paused "I just want... him safe... want Eiri happy. And I'm willing to give up everything for that."

Sara wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

"Wow..." Kaname murmured "So that was a fight?"  
Sara nodded.

"Apparently they're fairly common amongst couples."She began "There's some fighting and apparently wonderful make-up sex."

Kaname looked down at the tattered remains of his clothing.

"I think we did it out of order."

Sara chuckled.

"Yeah." She began. After a beat, she spoke again. "Stay with us. Until morning?"  
Kaname paused, then brought Sara's blue eyes up to his.

"Wat do I end up doing?" he asked

Sara chuckled.

"You say no. That Mizu would have a fit and that you can't be away for too long."

"And what do I do?"

"You sneak back before dawn, and fall asleep holding Eiri."

Kaname smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

He leaned in, kissing his lover gently.

"Bye." He spoke, before disappearing

X

Sara awoke in the morning, and crept to Eiri's room, pushing open the door to find Kaname, feet propped up on a bookshelf, holding Eiri.

"Good morning."

"Morning." He yawned, before chuckling softly 'I tired to stay awake." He began, returning Yuki his bed "Or leave or... put him down but..." He sighed "It's no use. You saw it, so it must happen."

Sara smiled weakly.

"I should go."

She nodded, as Kaname disappeared.

X

"And then what?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Kaname looked up at Yuki.

"Huh?"

"You just stopped talking..." Yuki remarked "What happened?"

"Oh... sorry... um..." He sighed. "No. Wait, you know sometimes... how you can feel someone?"

Yuki cocked his head.

"What?"

"You ever hear that like little thing... everyone has a string around their little finger?

"That helps them remember things?"

"No! Not that string... a string around their finger that ties them to their special someone? So they're always connected?"

"But... if that's true... wouldn't we be tripping over threads all the time?"

Kaname slapped his forehead.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're obnoxiously cynical?"

"More than you'd think."

Kaname chuckled, tilting his head back.

"But, it seems as if things are about to begin..." He murmured "So, I suppose it's time I told you."

"About to--." Yuki began, his attention suddenly drawn towards the rest of what Kaname had said "Told me?"

"Yeah." Kaname began "How I killed your mother."

"You were... serious about that?"

Kaname nodded.

"Yes. I drove my blade through her flesh and watched as she faded away into stardust--." His voice trailed off.

Faster than Kaname could've expected, Yuki's blade was at his throat, the sharp metal digging into his flesh. He looked up to find Yuki standing in front of him,wing extended, hatred in his eyes.

Malice filled his voice.

"Talk."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. So, while I should be studying for my hardcore midterm, I'm instead up at 5:30a.m. writing this chapter. Stupid fits of inspiration. This story is finally moving towards the end, granted, it has a while to go, but it's finally progressing towards where I want it to be. On a side note, has anyone heard of any good writing challenges lately? I'm suddenly in the mood to do one, but I can't ever seem to find one that interests me. Throw me a few! Thanks a ton for reading!!


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: While most of the characters in this particular story are mine, I don't, however, own the characters of Gravitation.

Warning: Long chapter.

Kaname looked down at the blade that was currently coming uncomfortably close to piercing his flesh.

After a few moments and his expression shifting from surprised to amused, he spoke:

"Eiri. Son. We both know you don't have the balls or the power to do that--."

His breath was cut short as the blade pressed harder, piercing his flesh, causing a slight stream of blood to run down his neck. Looking up at his son with annoyed eyes, he found something he didn't recognize.

Anger.

Malice.

Not, his son. Not his child.

"Do you believe in karma, Eiri?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you?"

Kaname was met with silence.

"In any event... it's not particularly important... at least not right now... really, Eiri. Just drop it."

"Talk."  
"We both know that you won't kill me." Kaname sighed. "But what we both don't appear to know--." Emitting a burst of energy from himself, he pushed Yuki away before standing. "Is when you've met your..." His voice trailed off. "Master..."  
Yuki stood before him, body radiating energy levels that Kaname had never felt from the boy.

"Now... I'm pissed."

X

Shuichi gasped, wrapping his arms around himself.

"What?" Sara asked, more out of habit than actual curiosity.

"Something is--." He gasped "Yuki... I can feel him..."

"That's because of your connection to him." Sara spoke. "You can feel when he uses a lot of his power."

"Then he's... fighting."

Sara nodded.

"Kaname?"

"Mmhm."

"I—I have to go to--."

"No you don't." Sara spoke. "Not yet." She patted the bed next to her. "Sit. Let me tell you a story."

"What story?"

"How I died."

X

Kaname stumbled backwards as Yuki's foot came into contact with his face. Reaching up to grasp his now sore chin. He sighed, watching Yuki take a step back, shifting into another fighting stance.

_'Someone taught him well.'_ He thought, and felt a faint pang of guilt that it hadn't been him.

"Eiri. Stop."

"No."

Yuki lunged forward again.

"Alright." Kaname said, growing frustrated. "Fine. Have it your way." He dodged Yuki's attack, landing a fierce one of his own, his kick sending his con across the room.

Yuki attempted to get back to his feet.

"Chaos Chains!"

He grunted, feeling the heavy bonds surround him, pulling him down.

"Stop this!" Kaname shouted, feeling Yuki struggle against the chains. "Just listen to--."

His voice faltered as he fell to his knees. He stumbled forward, supporting himself with his hands. He took in a ragged breath.

_'Is this it?'_ Kaname thought _'Is this all I can manage? One Chaos spell my limit?'_

"Dad!"Yuki called out in concern, forgetting his rage and struggling against the bonds that still held him.

Unsteadily, Kaname got to his feet.

"Stand down." He spat. "And allow me to talk."

At first, growing enraged, Yuki allowed himself to relax, nodding his consent.

Kaname released the chains.

"Alright then, Kaname." Yuki began, crossing his arms. "Tell us a story."

Kaname made his way to his throne, taking his usual stance.

"Well." Kaname murmured "Where to begin?"

"Begin at the beginning."

"But, you already know the beginning." Kaname stated. "No. I think to tell this story. You have to begin at the end."

"At the end?"

"Yeah... where it all came down." Kaname chuckled. "Angels and demons alike. They don't like being denied what they want."

--Flashback--

"I can feel the earth." Kina said. "It seems sad."

"Perhaps it knows what I know."Sara responded, standing next to her.

Kina starred blankly ahead, watching Eiri run through the tall grass of their meadow for the gifts Kaname had hidden.

"And what is that?" She asked

Sara chuckled.

"You know as well as I do. That this world will soon become the battle ground for a war. A war over my child."

"How soon?"

Sara didn't answer.

"You... you should make me a promise, my dear Kina."

"Yes Mistress?"

"Look after Eiri. Always."

Kina narrowed her eyes.

"Wha--."

"Just in case--." Sara's voice trailed off. "Just... will you promise me?"

"Why not ask Kaname?"

"Because it **must** be this way."

A few meters away, Eiri shrieked with delight, having found one of his father's gifts.

"Yes." Kina spoke. "I swear."

X

"They mean to take him?! To harm my son?"

Kaname shouted, his voice filled with such rage that it shook even Mizu's practiced cool demeanor.

"There has been an official proclamation from Heaven." Mizu calmly reiterated.

"Give us your son or we'll take him." Kaname simplified. "Yeah, I got the memo." He stood from his throne, making his way out of the room and towards the armory. "And if they think I'll simply... back down and let them they are sorrowfully mistaken."

"Lord Kaname." Mizu spoke, rushing forward to keep pace with him. "Let's not be rash."

Kaname scoffed.

"Rash?" He sighed "I'm not being rash. They are being insane." He started to mae his way down the stairs that lead to the lower levels of the castle. "These are not the times of my father." Kaname spoke. "This dimension is no longer ruled by his policies and ideals. Unlike him, I see no reason to remain loyal to a treaty that doesn't benefit me."

"But, Lord Ka--." His voice was cut off, as Kaname's hand darted out, shoving him back against the wall, covering them in shadows.

Mizu gasped as Kaname's body pressed against his, his warm breath on his neck.

"We have been through a lot together, Mizu. You have grown with me. You were born to be mine." He spoke softly. "And I love you as such, as mine."

His voice grew dark.

"But... you are either with me, or you are against me. And in that case, regardless of my feelings for you... our friendship, I **will** kill you like a sick dog. Do you understand me?"

Trembling, Mizu nodded.

"Now," Kaname said, stepping away from him "Ready my troops. We don't have much time."

"Where are we going?"

Over his shoulder, Kaname muttered:

"Earth."

X

_'I am going to die today...'_ Sara thought, closing her eyes _'But, it is for the best.'_

She sighed gently.

"What now, Mistress Sara?" Kina asked, coming to stand beside her.

"The portals are opening." She murmured, slowly opening her eyes "Where is Eiri?"

"Hidden with the elves." Kina spoke "I know if no safer place."

Sara nodded in agreement.

"My poor son." She swallowed "Son of a goddess and a demon. Born with two opposing powers, light and dark... and so much Chaos... so much that I..." She inhaled, shaking "I cannot see his future." She said, matter of fact-ly.

"Does that mean that--."

"Everything depends on what happens today."

The boundaries separating the earth from the other two dimensions shattered, and both women felt it. A light filled what was once their peaceful, empty meadow and before their eyes could re-adjust, a voice spoke.

"We've come... for the child."

Sara didn't speak. She only laughed softly, her eyes scanning the troops decorated in ornate holy arm before her. Her eyes quickly located the speaker; an elder she couldn't seem to recall.

"Did they send you to do their dirty work?" She asked

The elder spoke again, repeating himself before the Earth was again torn asunder, and his eyes met Kaname's.

Sara took a deep intake of breath, her stomach stirring at the sight of her beloved. She took a few steps back, her hand covering her mouth to resist calling to him.

_'This is for the best. This is all for them.'_

He was dressed simply for war. Distantly, she recalled his father once commenting on his lack of armor on the battlefield. Of course, it was in a bunch of military jargon that Sara didn't care for. But she smiled at the knowledge nonetheless, thinking that it suited Kaname well, all action and no plan. No defense. Near him, on horseback, sat Mizu, staring out over the troops, an intense look in his eyes that Sara didn't know he could possess. She thought he was too fair for the battlefield. Too frail. But nonetheless, there he was.

"Demon Lord Kaname." The elder spoke "Your presence here breaks the treaty of our forefathers.:

"As does yours." Kaname replied coolly, pacing in front of the troops.

"We have come for the boy."

"You will not claim him."

"His existence shifts the chain of balance amongst our worlds, and per the Treaty of the Three Dimensions..."

"And that, dear Elder... is entirely why you're here? To correct the flaw in our bullshit system of checks and balances?"

"Hand the boy over--."

"He is my **son**." Kaname shouted, his voice carrying. "I will do no such thing."

"Lord Kaname. Do you wish to break the Treaty set up eons ago to keep the worlds in balance?"

Kaname just chuckled.

"Maybe not _break_ it... but just... bend it a little."

The elder's eyes narrowed.

"I think... you must understand, these are **not** the times of my father." Kaname spoke, continuing to pace. "I will not follow outdated methods and teachings, especially those that seem to benefit every other dimension **but** mine. My son... will not be taken from Earth. He will not be taken from **me**. And if that means I must face the wrath of the two dimensions, so be it."

Tension hung heavy in the air between them. Sara watched from a distance, feeling Kina move forward towards the troops.

What say Earth in this matter?" The elder called, his eyes finding Kina as she advanced on the two. "Fair Kina, of the Immortal Elves... do you speak for you dimension?"

"No. But only for the magical creatures of it." Kina replied her eyes meeting his "And Earth wants no part in this battle. I... we, beg of you. Stay your swords. Let us not break into madness over such a matter. The child is but a child..."

"A successful breeding of light and dark magics... capable of untold power..."

"But a **child** nonetheless. Let him decide his own destiny. Do now spill your blood in our and because of it."

A silence hung between them.

_'If only they would listen, Kina. My friend.'_

"Will you hand over the child?"

"No." She replied. "We shall not."

"Then in this matter, you are against us." The elder drew his blade, swinging at Kina. "And the Kingdom of Heaven, shall kill you all."

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. Yeah... so I know it's been a while. Life has kinda SUCKED on my end though, so I'm finally taking a moment for myself and writing fanfiction... which I imagine I could be working or studying but... those aren't particularly important, right? This chapter took quite some time to write, as did the one that comes next (After I update Coffeeshop, anyways!), but hopefully it was alright.

Oh, and on an interesting note. I bought an iPod not too long ago, and named it Mizu, and soon I plan on buying an iHome for it, and naming it Kaname, so I can have Kaname 'plug into' Mizu and Mizu 'receive'... er... his energy. …

Yeah... I'm a fangirl for my own characters. T_T


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: No, none of the characters of Gravitation belong to me. All the other ones do.

Warning: This chapter takes place in a flashback.

Sara's Pov:

Kina's elven magic was fast, was strong. Despite her warm demeanor, she's powerful and even I sometimes forget that she's a fierce warrior.

Her energy shield is up as Kaname's blade swings into block and cut the Elder, followed by Mizu's arrow shot hundreds of feet away from horseback to finish the job.

And then the blood starts pouring, and I can't stop watching.

Because he is beautiful as he slaughters them all. Kaname. He is magnificent as he becomes one with his blade, with his power. Swinging and stabbing and turning all things around him to ash.

It is hauntingly beautiful, and even in this chaos, this mass of destruction of titans clashing, there is still the melody of his power. The resonance of his chaos magic is it reduces all it touches to dust.

Is this the power my son will have? The strength? This blackness? Hatred? Rage? Anger? This Chaos?

It is frightening to think about especially now, as the door to the future is block to me. The stars are re-aligning themselves because of this. Transforming shapes fates because this battle, the blood being split here is laying the foundations of it all.

And my son, my child, my beautiful Eiri, is at the center of it all. I can only hope someday he'll understand and he'll forgive me for the horrible things I've done, even though my actions were woven by the hands of Fate and not my own.

Though it was cruel and though my motivations were selfish, giving Eiri's blackness away, linking his Chaos magic with that wielder was necessary for his survival and was something that no mother wouldn't do. Had I not, it would have eaten him alive.

And in front of me, Kaname is destroying Heaven's legion. His blade and black magic is tearing them to pieces, leaving Mizu and the troops he is commanding in awe.

It is beautiful and frightening to know that my husband, the man I love is capable of such devastation.

And to know that Eiri's life will be decided on the outcome of this.

I rush forward, screaming.

"Stop!" I yell, my voice lost amongst the clang of swords and cries of pain "Stop!"

I push my way into the war zone where earth has blackened because of Kaname's rarely used Chaos magic.

"Stop! If you wish to destroy each other, start with me! Fear on **my** flesh. Drink of **my** blood!"

But my cries are to no avail. In the distance, Kina's eyes are on me, and I know it is time. In front of me, Kaname is mad with rage, unable to discern enemy from friend, burning everything in his path with his Devastation.

"Kaname..." I whisper, moving towards him, hoping he could hear me, knowing he wouldn't.

I rush forward, as he gathers his energy, coat flapping around him like wings. He moves in to strike at the angels again, releasing his power and I dive in front of its onslaught.

"Kaname..."  
"CHAOS BLADE!"  
And suddenly, everything stops.

The blade, traveling through the ground, pierces my flesh and it's magic spreads like poison through my body. This form cannot stand it, and I can feel it fading.

My Kaname, my dear, sweet Kaname. His eyes widen as he realizes what he's done. What I made him do and rushes forward, taking me into his arms.

Around us, the battle stops and the soldiers watch in awe as my body, as the Goddess of Light begins to fade into stardust.

"Sara! Oh God, what have I done?"  
Only what was needed of you. Only what I asked of you.

I try to speak and blood fills my mouth. I'd never thought much about it before. It always seemed so... mortal. So temporary and fading.

My hand is on his face and tears fill my palm. He's screaming to me, but I can't hear him, I don't need to anymore, as I focus and find the door to the future opened and see Kaname and Eiri walking through it.

He's going to blame himself. Kina will blame him. Heaven will try to pretend this never happened, but it doesn't matter. The end result is the same.

Kaname kisses me gently, and Mizu is at his side, preparing to help clean up the mess he made.

And I fade, as all things do.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. -nervous laughter- It's not like I had this sitting on the desktop of my computer and just... totally forgot that I didn't update or anything... ehehehe.... Anyways, sorry it took so long for the update, but I AM still writing this story, so expect more updates in the near future. College is just sucking all my free time T_T.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: No. I don't own the characters of Gravitation. So if you've heard of them outside of this story, they don't belong to me.

Warning: Long chappy.

Yuki could hear the blood rushing in his ears, could feel the subtle thud of his heartbeat.

Kaname was still talking, thought he couldn't make out what he was saying.

His fingers had gone numb and the dull tingle of sleeping flesh waking lingered.

His mouth had gone dry and he could only stand there, listening to his father's voice drone on and on.

"And she was just gone..." Kaname said. "So, per your mother's wishes, I intrusted you to Kina."

His mother was dead.

"I came to visit a few times in your younger years."

She was gone.

"You probably don't remember... that's probably for the best."

She had been ripped from this world in the worst way imaginable.

"I always watched you from the shadows... I've seen how strong you've become."

And he had done it.

"It's amazing."

This man.

"My son."

His father.

"Rrraagh!" Yuki screamed in utter disbelief and agony and rushed forward, blade summoned and swinging.

X

"So... you planned the whole thing?"

Sara paused for a moment before turning to Shuichi.

"Something like that." She murmured

"Do they... know?"

Sara chuckled.

"Of course not." She frowned for a moment. "I couldn't tell them. It defied all the laws."

Shuichi cocked his head.

"I thought you weren't able to affect anyone's destiny. That you couldn't change the fate of anyone you saw."

Sara nodded.

"That's right."

"But... Kaname was supposed to..." Shuichi began.

"To die?" Sara interrupted, turning to him. "Yes. He was."

"But he didn't."

"Because I did." Sara explained "In a manner of speaking." She added

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. Sara shifted a moment before answering.

"I can't affect anyone's fate or change anyone's destiny... but my own." She explained. "Once I realized what was going to happen and my inability to change it, I realized I had to... die. And that Kaname had to be the one to do it."

"Why Kaname?" Shuichi asked

"Because it was the only way... the only way that I could be sure he would stop fighting and... the only way my death would be believed."

"But you're here now. Alive." Shuichi interjected

Sara sighed, shrugged lackadaisically.

"In a way, yes."

"In a way?"

"In a way, I'm here. In a way, I am, and always will be everywhere."

Shuichi cocked his head in confusion.

"I am the Goddess of Light, Shuichi Shindo." Sara said, standing "I am light embodied. I will always exist. Even if one of my forms does not."

Shuichi said in silence for a moment before speaking.

"So... you've been alive... this entire time?"

Sara didn't answer.

"All these years... and you just left Yuki alone?"

Sara opened her mouth to speak, only to fall silent.

"It's... more complicated than that, Shuichi."

Her eyes were sad.

"I've never been away from Yuki... I've always looked out for him." she explained. "But I couldn't take a form and reveal myself. Not yet."

There was a pregnant pause before Shuichi stood, making his way towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Sara asked, already knowing the answer.

"To tell them." Shuichi explained "They need to know."

Sara paused for a moment, her hand reflexively going to her womb, ghosting over it.

"Yes." She spoke at last. "I agree. I think it's about time."

X

Kaname stared at his son. Golden eyes bore back into his, so confused and conflicted full of sadness and anger.

Yuki was froze, mere inches from him, his blade just centimeters from his face.

"You killed my mother." Yuki said simply, his voice fighting for purchase over his emotions.

Kaname stared back at him, holding his tear filled gaze.

"Yes." he said simply. "Yes."

And Yuki couldn't move. His body was torn between action and run, between push and shove and pull and run. His blade was at Kaname's throat, pushing into the flesh there. And Kaname stared back at him blankly, resting on his throne as a god.

But Kaname was not a god, and neither was he. Kaname was a demon. A being of the purest dark energy. And he was a scared little boy in his presence. A half-ling torn between all things and his father's godlike eyes stared at him longingly, lovingly, almost desperately.

"Do you feel it, Eiri?" Kaname asked. "Do you feel the darkness?"

His mother was dead.

"Do you feel the rage? The power?"

And he was dying inside.

"Do you hate me, Eiri?"  
And for a moment everything was silent and still and Kaname's gold eyes reflected back at him in the sunlight, tears rolling unheeded down his cheeks.

Did he?  
The father who was never there for him. Who is the sole source of his darkness, who trapped him in Hell and tried to kill him. Who ripped off his wing.

"No." Yuki said, at length. "No. I don't hate you, Kaname. Father. But I'm not like you." He said, his sword disappearing into twilight. "I'm not a murderer."

And he turned and there she was. Shining with light radiating off her, spilling into the dark corners of the room, arms wrapped gently around herself. Beside her, Shuichi stood silently.

"... Mom?"

And for 12 seconds, everything was still. Because for 12 seconds nothing else mattered except the fact that she was there and warm and everything else was so cold and she was there like life-giving fire.

And she was 10 steps away and 5 and 2 and her arms were around him and she smelled like fresh cotton and soap and sunshine and Yuki was a small boy again clutching at her skirt, trying to catch the flying dandelions she blew, saying: _'Make a wish, Eiri.'_

"Mom?"

And she looked at him and smiled.

"It's me."

"But... But..."

And she is moving past him, and he is cold again. And she is kneeling at the stairs before the throne, a smirk on her face.

"Demon Lord Kaname," She spoke, still kneeling "It appears that you've taken off all your armor."

And Kaname was looking back at her. So utterly confused and insane, yet smirking his infuriating smirk.

"Lady Sara." He said, calmer than Yuki would have expected. "Always, for you."

And he was standing and she was moving toward him, without permission, Yuki noted and her hands were in his and there was such laughter that it exhoed down the halls and filled the towers.

"You don't seem very surprised." Sara said.

"No." Kaname replied, simply.

"Why not?"

"Because, my love. Nothing about you surprises me anymore."

"Such is the benefit of madness, dear Kaname." Sara spoke, reaching up towards his face, gently cupping his cheek and for a moment looking so sad and so serious that it pained Yuki to see her.

"How...?" Kaname spoke after a moment. "I killed you."

"You did." Sara replied, nodding in agreement.

"But then how are you here?" He asked "You look the same."

"As do you, Kaname." She replied.

"You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Not a chance."

Yuki took a hesitant step forward, never having been in the presence of both his parents before. He found himself puling his cltohes straight and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Look at our son." Kaname said, turning to face him.

"Ah yes, my darling boy." Sara reached out a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear "So beautiful. So powerful."

Yuki's heart was thundering. So loud he could hear it echoing in his ears. His face, neck, hands felt hot. Everything felt hot and all he could see was his mother's eyes, smell her scent, listen to the melody of her voice unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"Mom." He said, again, simply unable to say anything else.

Sara laughed and her voice sounded like church bells.

"Darling boy." She said again, pulling him towards her, embracing him tightly. "I'm here."

Behind her, Kaname chuckled.

"I think you've broken him, Love."

Sara laughed but grew serious, not turning to face him.

"But not you, my Lord Kaname?"

Kaname was silent for a moment, and neither one moved.

"No, my dear. Of course not."

Yuki felt Sara tense, his eyes focusing on Shuichi, still standing in the doorway.

"Eiri."Sara spoke, pulling away from him, and suddenly his chest felt cold and empty. "I'm sure you and Shuichi have some catching up to do."

"But-."  
"And I believe I should do some catching up with your father."

Kaname grinned lewdly. Sara chuckled.

"Not that kind of catching up, Dear."

Kaname mockingly pouted and stretched out a hand which Sara took.

"I'll see you both in the morning?" Kaname asked, as Yuki turned to walk away. "Keep out of trouble."

And then Shuichi was there and they were in his room and Shuichi was kissng him until he gasped for air and held him so tightly that Shuichi protested.

"Ribs- my... ribs." Shuichi wined.

And then Yuki was laughing and for a few seconds all was right in the world as he watched the blush spread across Shuichi's face.

"My parents." Yuki spoke, simply.

Shuichi nodded, unsure of what else to say.

"They're both... here."

Yuki sat on the edge of the bed, folding his hands together.

"I have parents." He spoke in wonder.

X

"Love. You cross the valleys of the end and come back from the dead to be by my side and yet I have the strangest sense that you're angry with me."

Sara turned to face him, arms crossed.

"It's been over a decade since we've seen each other, afterall."

"Exactly."

"And... I... I killed you."  
"Precisely."

"But now you're here."

"And you're perfectly okay with that."

It wasn't a question.

"Should I not be?"  
"You're insane."  
That, also wasn't a question.

"What?"

"You heard me, Demon Lord Kaname." Sara spoke, calmly, advancing on him. "You're insane. Your mind is... lost."

Kaname shook his head.

"Love."

"I see it all around you, Kaname. It's in the air. Floating around your head. Madness."

Kaname fell silent.

"Your thoughts have become darker. You're so angry and violent. Even more so than normal. For Christ's sake, look at what you did to Eiri."

Silence.

"And Mizu has been practically running the kingdom for... how long?"

Again, no answer. And so they stood facing each other like two titans.

"This world is darkness," Kaname finally spoke. "With all that I've seen. With all that I've **done**. Being made to carry this **curse**. I see that now."

Sara's breath hitched and Kaname grabbed her, pressing his lips to hers, so needy and demanding.

"Sometimes," Kaname spoke, once Sara as panting and trembling on silken sheet beneath him. "Madness is the only thing that makes sense."

X

Yuki ran down hallways pulling Shuichi after him, as he struggled to keep up with Yuki's long strides.

And the hallways just seemed longer and more crowded. Yuki couldn't seem to run fast enough. And then he is in front of the doors to the throne room, pushing them open there there is the blood red carpet and his blonde-haired mother is there, resting on his father's knee, laughing. And there is Mizu trying to draw Kaname's attention to undoubtedly more important things, and for 12 seconds, everything was perfect.

And then, the alarms sounded.

X

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

A.N. Ending with the alarms sounding. Totally shocking, right? I should probably think of a new cliffhanger. Anyways, sorry this took me so long to update. But college and working two jobs kinda sucks. But Yuki's giant face on my wall scroll kept looking at me in disdain so I finally relented and forced myself to sit down and write out this last chapter. Complete side note, I finally bought a kumagoro. It's the most adorable thing ever. Another side note, does anyone make Tumblr themes? If so, let me know! You know the drill, Coffeeshop is up next!


End file.
